La Promesse de l'Aube
by Mildathe
Summary: Lysara Woods vit avec les Stark depuis qu'ils l'ont recueillie, après la chute de sa maison et la mort de sa famille, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Rebelle et impétueuse, elle a trouvé en Lyanna la sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Son existence, relativement paisible, prend un tournant inattendu avec le Grand Tournoi d'Harrenhal, au cours duquel la jeune louve rencontre Ser Arthur Dayne.
1. Chapitre 1 - Winterfell

**Chapitre I – Winterfell**

 _ **281 – Année du printemps fallacieux**_

Lysara marchait à grandes enjambées dans le Bois sacré, aidée en cela par le pantalon de cuir, épais mais souple, qu'elle portait. La neige du dernier hiver n'avait pas encore fondu et elle savourait le bruit que faisaient ses bottes sur le doux manteau blanc. Le froid mordant qui persistait – malgré la fin annoncée de l'Hiver par les mestres de la Citadelle – lui donnait l'impression de fouler le sol du Bois-aux-loups, d'être de retour sur les terres ancestrales de sa famille ; elle se surprit à vouloir entendre les hurlements de loups qui, à la nuit tombée, animaient le Bois-aux-loups. Mais elle n'était pas sur ses terres, et à vrai dire, elles ne lui appartenaient même plus. Non, elle était à Winterfell, et c'était là qu'était sa place désormais.

La jeune fille pressa encore le pas et sortit de ses rêveries ; Lyanna devait l'attendre depuis déjà un bon moment, elle était en retard.

Arrivée au milieu d'une clairière, Lysara s'assit sur un rocher plat et, après avoir regardé autour d'elle, siffla à trois reprises.

\- La ponctualité n'est décidément pas ton fort, s'exclama son amie en sortant de derrière un buisson touffu.

\- Benjen ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, se justifia la jeune nordienne, j'ai dû ruser pour échapper à sa vigilance. Je crois que tes frères se doutent de quelque chose Lyanna...

\- Benjen est amoureux de toi depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur toi, lui répondit Lyanna avec un sourire entendu. Il est bien trop aveuglé pour se douter de quoique ce soit. Ned n'est pas encore rentré du Val, et Brandon doit être trop occupé à échafauder un plan pour échapper à son mariage avec Catelyn Tully...

\- Tu as sans doute raison, admit Lysara après quelques instants de réflexion.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, répliqua celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, je suis une Stark de Winterfell.

Les yeux de Lyanna brillaient de malice et Lysara éclata d'un rire franc.

Les jeunes filles étaient si semblables, que n'importe quel inconnu les aurait crues sœurs. Elles se distinguaient toutes deux des autres femmes du château par leur force de caractère ; l'une comme l'autre voulait monter à cheval, jouer avec les autres garçons, apprendre à manier les armes. L'une comme l'autre, elles étaient conscientes de la malchance qu'elles avaient d'être nées femmes dans un monde d'hommes. Cette force transparaissait dans leur physique ; toutes deux avaient de longs cheveux bruns, aimaient revêtir des pantalons et possédaient le même regard fait d'acier.

Pourtant, Lyanna était une Stark, et Lysara non. Lyanna possédait les yeux gris des Stark, les titres qui allaient avec, et – à son plus grand dam – les responsabilités. Elle était une _lady_ , une dame noble, aussi devait-elle se consacrer à la couture et au chant, porter de jolies robes et ne pas rire trop fort. Lysara, elle, était une Woods ; sa famille était vassale des Stark depuis des siècles et vivait dans un château aux abords du Bois-aux-loups. Mais voilà, de famille, Lysara n'en avait plus ; son père et son frère avaient été massacrés par des Fer-Nés lors d'un voyage en mer, alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Le mal des Ardents – aussi appelé Feu sacré – avait auparavant déjà pris sa mère et le reste de sa maison, aussi avait-elle été recueillie par Rickard Stark, ami de son défunt père et Gardien du Nord. Si elle ressemblait à Lyanna, Lysara avait une allure plus sauvage : ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si pâle qu'on les aurait dits de glace, son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur, ses cheveux étaient toujours détachés et emmêlés par le vent froid du nord, et surtout elle avait toujours un sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air insolent et indomptable. Venant d'une maison bien moindre, n'ayant plus de foyer ni de terres, plus de famille, la jeune femme était bien plus libre de ses actes que sa meilleure amie, qui elle devait se conformer à un protocole.

\- Quand revient Ned ? Reprit-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu le garçon, qui avait dû devenir homme. Elle craignait les retrouvailles ; après tout, elle n'était pas une Stark.

\- Dans quelques jours, répondit Lyanna d'une voix dans laquelle on pouvait sentir le ravissement que lui inspirait cette nouvelle.

Absorbées par leurs rêveries respectives, les jeunes filles étaient allongées sur la pierre plate, lorsque retentit une voix criarde.

\- Lady Lyanna ! Où êtes vous lady Lyanna ?

\- Ma septa, chuchota la jeune fille en se faisant glisser de la pierre pour se dissimuler derrière.

L'accompagnant dans son mouvement, Lysara ne put que s'esclaffer à la vue de la panique de son amie

\- Elle est si féroce que ça ?

\- Bien pire que Septa Ariadne, murmura la jeune fille en faisant allusion à leur ancienne septa commune.

Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme qui avait toujours résidé à Winterfell et était somme toute peu regardante quant aux activités des deux enfants qu'elles étaient. Mais récemment, Lord Rickard avait attribué à Lyanna une septa venue tout droit de King's Landing, pour lui enseigner avec rigueur les manières d'une vraie Lady et de la Cour. Depuis l'arrivée de celle-ci, Lysara était passée maîtresse dans l'art de se dissimuler dans les moindres recoins du château, aussi n'avait-elle aperçu que de loin cette femme à l'allure austère.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Reprit-elle à l'adresse de Lyanna.

\- Mordane...

Au moment même où elle prononça son nom, la septa apparut au dessus des jeunes filles, recroquevillées derrière le rocher. Elle n'était sans doute pas très vieille, mais sa bouche pincée et ses petits yeux la faisaient paraître bien plus âgée et aigrie.

\- Lady Lyanna ! Relevez-vous, ce n'est pas une conduite digne d'une noble dame, et... par les sept, regardez dans quel état vous avez mis votre toilette. Le seigneur votre père sera informé de votre conduite, renifla-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux, puis se tournant vers Lysara : Quant à vous, vous devez être...

\- Lady Lysara Woods, répondit Lyanna à sa place, craignant que son amie ne se montre trop téméraire.

\- Lady... nous verrons cela... Ce n'est pas une tenue convenable pour une jeune femme de votre rang ! Soyez sûres, mesdemoiselles, que je parlerai de tout cela à Lord Stark.

Les saisissant chacune par un bras, la septa les força à rentrer au château en sa compagnie. Continuant à les sermonner sur tout le chemin du retour, elle resserrait toujours un peu plus sa prise sur les bras des jeunes filles. Celles-ci demeuraient silencieuses, désireuses de ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- …n'est pas comme ça que vous allez vous trouver un époux convenable Lysara, quant à vous Lyanna, je suis vraiment déçue... oui, très déçue...

Lysara ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler de mariage ; il n'était pas encore né celui qui la forcerait à prendre un époux, songea-t-elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas une Stark, mais elle était une louve elle aussi. Après tout, l'emblème de la maison Woods était bien un loup hurlant devant un barral. Elle saurait hurler le moment venu.

La septa les traîna à travers la cour de Winterfell, devant Brandon et Benjen qui s'entraînaient à l'épée ; comme Lysara aurait aimé pouvoir les rejoindre. Mais les garçons n'adressèrent aux jeunes filles qu'un sourire compatissant, quoique quelque peu amusé devant leur air désespéré. Mordane continua à les balader ainsi dans tout le château jusqu'à une salle sombre et presque vide, si l'on omettait les trois chaises qui se trouvaient autour d'un brasero et la grande table de bois brut accolée à un mur. Une table sur laquelle, à la plus grande horreur de Lysara, se trouvaient tissu et aiguilles.

\- Bien, Lyanna, remettez-vous de ce pas à votre ouvrage. Après tout, votre trousseau est encore loin d'être prêt et bientôt, vous devrez... enfin. Quant à vous Lysara, dit la septa d'un air navré en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme vêtue en homme et échevelée qu'elle avait devant elle, eh bien, attendez que je revienne, je m'en vais quérir Lord Stark...

Dès qu'elle fut sortit, les jeunes filles s'affalèrent peu gracieusement sur les chaises au dossier raide.

\- Père va être furieux, se désola Lyanna.

\- C'est fort probable, s'inquiéta à son tour Lysara, davantage pour son amie que pour elle.

Lord Stark était bien moins dur avec elle ; après tout, elle n'était pas sa fille. Cependant, il l'accueillait sous son toit et la traitait avec autant d'égard que si elle l'avait été, aussi la jeune femme éprouvait-elle des remords à outrepasser constamment les règles qu'il établissait.

Lyanna se remit à son ouvrage avec bien peu d'entrain, alors que Lysara s'était levée pour jeter un regard circonspect sur la table. À vrai dire, elle était terrifiée, et aurait préféré affronter une horde de chevaliers épée au poing plutôt que se ridiculiser en broderie. Elle avait toujours détesté cette activité, et l'inimitié était réciproque, à en juger par le peu de temps que Septa Ariadne avait mis à abandonner tout espoir de la voir un jour réussir à planter son aiguille correctement. Cependant, Mordane semblait bien plus obstinée, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune fille ; elle ne pourrait plus s'entraîner autant à l'épée et au tir.

La jeune femme venait de saisir une aiguille, et pourfendait songeusement l'air de son épée improvisée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Lord Rickard Stark, Septa Mordane sur ses talons.

\- Lyanna, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisé mais dans lequel Lysara sentait une pointe d'agacement.

\- Père, je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas lieu de nous réprimander, Lysara et moi nous étions simplement rendues dans le bois sacré pour... pour...

\- Pour prier, intervint brusquement Lysara, sentant la détresse de son amie.

Elle avait dit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et se rendait compte à présent à quel point cela sonnait faux.

\- Pour prier ? Reprit Lord Rickard d'un ton circonspect.

\- Oui, pour prier... euh, les Anciens Dieux de...

\- De nous faire revenir Ned le plus vite possible, termina Lyanna d'un ton assuré.

Son père s'adoucit à l'entente du nom de son fils cadet, bien qu'il ne fût pas dupe du soudain intérêt des deux jeunes filles pour les Anciens Dieux.

\- Eh bien, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton redevenu cordial, vos prières ont sans doute été entendues. Nous avons reçu une missive, et Ned devrait arriver dans la journée.

À l'entente de ces mots, Lyanna sourit si radieusement à son père qu'il sembla en oublier ses griefs et même Lysara se réjouit de la nouvelle et parvint à oublier la peur qui la taraudait. Elle était arrivée à Winterfell lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans ; Ned en avait alors déjà huit, et moins d'un an plus tard il était parti pour le Val. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le connaître et d'être acceptée par lui, comme elle l'avait été par les autres enfants de la fratrie Stark.

Lord Rickard s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque la septa l'interpella :

\- Lord Stark, me permettez-vous d'inviter Alysanne, la fille de votre intendant, à se joindre à ces leçons de couture ? Je pense que son influence pourrait être bénéfique à Lady Lysara et aider Lady Lyanna à finir son trousseau pour...

\- Faites Septa Mordane, répondit-il d'un ton indifférent, avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Il avait d'autres soucis en tête ; Lysara pouvait le voir, et, instinctivement, elle sût que cela concernerait Lyanna.

Toutefois, la jeune fille avait, elle aussi, d'autres problèmes plus importants à résoudre ; les leçons de couture, et plus largement Septa Mordane, en faisaient partie. Sous le regard sévère de cette dernière, elle se saisit d'une aiguille et, faisant fi du désir qui la tenaillait de s'enfuir en courant, alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

* * *

\- Je les vois ! Hurla Benjen, qui se trouvait sur les remparts de Winterfell.

De leur prison de pierre, Lyanna et Lysara entendirent les mots du garçon et se levèrent immédiatement pour se rendre jusqu'à l'étroite et unique fenêtre de la pièce. De là où elles étaient, elles pouvaient voir au delà des remparts de Winterfell et aperçurent un petit groupe de cavaliers qui approchait du château. Les jeunes femmes étaient trop loin pour distinguer combien ils étaient, et de toute façon Septa Mordane les fit se rasseoir, coupant court aux questions qu'elles se posaient.

C'était clair désormais ; Lysara détestait la broderie, et encore plus la septa, qui ne lui faisait que des reproches depuis qu'elle s'était mise à l'ouvrage. Le pire, sans doute, était que les reproches étaient fondés et justifiés.

\- Mais non voyons, pas comme cela... Lysara enfin ! Mais où avez-vous donc grandi ? Dans un château ou avec des sauvages ? Une dame saurait comment faire cela... et puis tenez vous droite enfin ! Ce que vous pouvez être gauche...

« On verra qui est la plus gauche de nous deux à l'épée, sorcière », se dit intérieurement la jeune femme, alors qu'elle s'échinait à planter correctement son aiguille dans le tissu rêche. Elle avait les doigts en sang et n'avait même pas réussi à faire apparaître un motif correct, là où sur l'ouvrage de Lyanna se dressait fièrement un loup majestueux.

Lyanna était douée en tout, remarqua la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais elle savait coudre, se tenir convenablement, avoir des conversations de dames... Lysara, elle, n'était bonne qu'à vouloir faire comme les garçons.

\- Bon, il suffit pour aujourd'hui, les interrompit la septa. Allez vous préparer pour accueillir nos invités. Lyanna, vous devriez mettre la robe rouge qui met en valeur votre teint, et Lysara... faites vous au moins présentable.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la petite pièce avec une joie mal dissimulée, et Lysara pris un malin plaisir à claquer la lourde porte de bois.

\- Sorcière, dirent-elles finalement toutes deux en se regardant, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

Elles se mirent à courir dans les couloirs du château, dans une attitude qui aurait fait défaillir Septa Mordane ; c'était à celle qui arriverait la première jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Lysara gagna la course, et Lyanna le lui fit payer par un coup de coude bien placé.

\- Eh bien, se moqua-t-elle, ce n'est pas digne d'une dame de votre rang, Lady Lyanna.

\- Veuillez me pardonner mon accès de fébrilité, Ma Dame, après vous très chère, je vous en prie...

\- Non voyons, je suis votre obligée...

\- Enfin ma Mie, vous me mettez dans l'embarras !

\- Que nenni gente dame !

\- Mais par les Anciens Dieux, que faites vous encore ? Intervint une troisième voix.

Interdites, les jeunes filles virent Lord Rickard passer dans le couloir et les contempler d'un air amusé.

\- Nous priions les Anciens Dieux, Père, répondit Lyanna avec malice, en référence à leur mensonge peu subtil.

Ce n'était pas que Lysara et Lyanna ne croyaient pas aux Anciens Dieux ; elles pensaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grand qu'elles dans ce monde, quelque chose qui les dépassait. Il leur arrivait de les invoquer à l'occasion, de trouver du réconfort auprès d'eux, même elles étaient dans leurs prières bien moins assidues que leurs aînés.

\- Lyanna, répondit Lord Rickard dans un rire indulgent. Ton esprit et ton insolence font ton charme mon enfant, mais veille à ne pas en abuser.

Après avoir adressé un sourire chaleureux à chacune des deux jeunes filles, il continua sa route, l'air soucieux. Lysara ne comprenait pas les préoccupations qui semblaient accabler le seigneur des lieux, alors même que son fils cadet revenait enfin ; il aurait dû être ivre de joie.

\- Lya, dit-elle une fois revenue à la réalité matérielle, je vais avoir besoin de toi...

\- Seulement si tu me promets de me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, répondit son amie avec aplomb et clairvoyance.

Lysara leva les yeux au ciel ; il lui était impossible de garder un secret pour elle, Lyanna la connaissait trop bien. Les jeunes filles avaient grandi ensemble, au milieu d'hommes, de guerriers. Elles s'étaient soutenues mutuellement et s'étaient dressées contre un monde fait par les hommes et pour les hommes ; elles se connaissaient mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Après avoir acquiescé silencieusement, consciente qu'elle subirait un interrogatoire tôt ou tard, elle suivit son amie jusque dans sa chambre, et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- … il te regardait étrangement. Comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose... il avait du mal à te regarder droit dans les yeux et... Bon sang tu m'étouffes !

\- Cesse donc de gigoter, répliqua Lyanna d'un ton sans appel, il va bien falloir que tu t'habitues à porter des robes...

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, répondit Lysara aussitôt. C'est désagréable à porter, encombrant au possible...

\- Je sais tout cela ! Et moi aussi cela m'ennuie d'être obligée de porter des robes, d'être jolie et souriante en toutes circonstances... mais aujourd'hui c'est le retour de Ned, alors s'il-te-plaît, essaie.

L'air peu convaincu, Lysara se laissa quand même faire, et, grâce aux mains expertes de son amie, la Nordienne finit par ressembler à une lady. Elle faisait bien pâle figure aux côtés de Lyanna, éblouissante et rayonnante dans une robe de damas pourpre, mais au moins Septa Mordane la laisserait en paix. C'était là tout ce qu'elle demandait.

De la chambre de Lyanna, les jeunes filles entendirent un garde crier quelque chose et le grincement sourd des lourdes portes de Winterfell. Fébriles, elles sortirent en trombe et dévalèrent les escaliers qui les séparaient de la cour. Cette fois-ci, Lysara était devancée ; sa robe l'empêchait d'être parfaitement libre de ses mouvements. Le corset l'empêchait d'inspirer de profondes goulées d'air, les jupons de faire de grandes enjambées. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas que tant de femmes se plient à l'obligation de porter ces horreurs. Elle se jura qu'un jour, plus rien ni personne ne l'obligerait à s'habiller en Dame.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la Cour, rouges et débraillées, elles se rangèrent avec peine aux côtés de Lord Rickard et de Brandon et Benjen, sous le regard sévère de Septa Mordane. Ned n'était pas encore entré, mais des bruits de cavalcade se faisaient entendre de plus en plus distinctement. Enfin, deux cavaliers pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château ; Ned était le premier, et Lysara faillit ne pas le reconnaître tant il avait changé. Le garçon était devenu homme ; il était plus grand, plus large d'épaules, et ses traits semblaient taillés dans la pierre. Pourtant, il paraissait minuscule en comparaison du colosse qui le suivait de près. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi imposant, si toutefois elle exceptait Willis, le petit-fils semi-géant de Nan.

Il avait fière allure, Lysara devait lui reconnaître cela, mais elle n'aimait pas son air suffisant. Elle n'aimait pas non plus la manière qu'il avait de regarder Lyanna, avec une insistance qui n'avait rien de commun. La jeune fille compris alors que quelque chose se tramait depuis longtemps, peut-être même sous ses yeux, et que son amie allait en être le cœur. Elle en avait la quasi-certitude.

Mais déjà Ned était descendu de cheval et enlaçait les membres de sa famille un à un, la faisant sortir de ses sombres suppositions. Lysara ne put qu'être émue lorsqu'elle le vit enserrer Lyanna dans ses bras, davantage encore ; ils étaient liés par un lien tellement fort que la jeune fille se sentait comme étrangère.

Ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolèrent cependant lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire tendre et l'enlaça à son tour. La jeune fille sourit et répondit avec joie à l'étreinte du jeune homme ; ses peurs s'envolèrent immédiatement et seul demeura un sentiment de plénitude. Ils étaient tous enfin réunis, et la seule ombre au tableau restait le géant qui accompagnait Eddard.

\- Tu as bien grandi mon fils, lui fit remarquer Lord Rickard avec fierté.

\- Oh, vous trouvez père ? Demanda Lyanna d'un ton faussement candide. Je ne vois pas de grande différence...

\- Moque toi donc, Lya, répliqua son frère, je suis toujours plus grand que toi !

\- Plus pour longtemps, répliqua la benjamine avec fougue et malice.

\- En tout cas, ta verve légendaire ne t'a pas quittée, remarqua Ned dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Si tu savais petit frère, murmura Brandon en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit éclater de rire tous les Stark.

Seul le colosse n'avait pipé mot, et se tenait toujours respectueusement en retrait. Lysara parvint presque à compatir ; elle savait qu'il pouvait être dur d'arriver dans un lieu inconnu, et surtout dans une famille naturellement aussi soudée que l'étaient les Stark de Winterfell.

Ned se reprit et introduisit son compagnon :

\- Père, je vous présente Lord Robert Baratheon, Seigneur des Terres de l'orage, pupille de Jon Aryn et mon ami le plus cher.

\- Bienvenue à Winterfell Lord Baratheon, répondit Lord Rickard chaleureusement.

Sans plus attendre, Ned fit les présentations ; il semblait ravi de faire enfin se rencontrer les personnes qui tenaient le plus cher à son cœur. À la grande surprise de Lysara, Robert Baratheon fut charmant et eu un mot aimable pour chacun d'entre eux – elle comprise. Il semblait être de ces Seigneurs qui ne se soucient guère du rang de ceux qu'ils côtoient, et remonta dans l'estime de la jeune femme. Elle s'interrogeait toujours sur les raisons de sa venue, mais du moins il lui paraissait être un homme bon, et elle en fut rassurée.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Winterfell, cependant la grande salle résonnait encore des festivités données en faveur du retour de Ned parmi les siens et de leur invité de marque : Robert Baratheon, Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage. Ce dernier, infatigable semblait-il, dansait depuis un long moment avec Lyanna. Il riait allègrement et paraissait être l'homme le plus heureux des Sept Couronnes. Assise à un bout de la grande table, Lysara les observait discrètement, tout en conversant avec Benjen.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit Lord si jeune ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

Ce détail l'avait turlupinée depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais elle n'y avait plus repensé. La jeune fille songea que si elle avait été plus attentive aux enseignements de Septa Ariadne, elle saurait sûrement déjà la réponse.

\- Ses parents, Lord Steffon Baratheon et Lady Cassana Estremont périrent en mer. Alors qu'ils revenaient sur leurs terres, ils furent pris dans une violente tempête. Leur navire, La Fière-à-Vent, s'est brisé sur les rochers avant de couler dans la Baie des Naufrageurs. Tous deux sont morts noyés. D'après les rumeurs, Robert et Stannis, son frère cadet, ont été témoins de la scène, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en haut des tours d'Accalmie.

\- C'est terrible, souffla Lysara, effarée.

Elle pensa à son frère et à son père, qui eux aussi étaient partis en mer et n'étaient jamais revenus. « _Les hommes du Nord ne font pas long feu lorsqu'ils descendent dans le Sud_ », avait-on coutume de dire, et cela s'était avéré vrai pour les hommes de la maison Woods. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas péri dans un naufrage, à l'instar des parents de Lord Baratheon, mais plus volontiers aux mains des Fer-Nés, soupçonnait-on. Lysara, elle, en était certaine.

La sortant de ses noires pensées, Benjen lui proposa de danser un peu, mais la jeune fille refusa avec délicatesse ; elle détestait danser, et n'avait absolument pas envie de se ridiculiser devant leur hôte. Sa maladresse en danse était presque équivalente à sa maladresse avec une aiguille, et pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune femme s'en désola. Presque.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ne trouves-tu pas ? Lui demanda Benjen, la sortant ainsi de ses rêveries, en regardant en direction de Lyanna et Robert.

Le seigneur d'Accalmie semblait absolument subjugué par le charme de la Nordienne ; un sourire franc barrait son visage et ses yeux ne quittaient pas la jeune femme. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'existence pour lui. Lyanna, elle, souriait avec grâce et paraissait réellement prendre du plaisir à danser et à converser avec le jeune homme. Elle était absolument radieuse et éclipsait toutes les autres nobles demoiselles de la salle, il n'y avait là aucun doute.

\- Il semblerait, répondit-elle vaguement au garçon assis à côté d'elle. Toutefois, je m'interroge toujours sur les raisons de sa présence ici, se confia-t-elle.

Benjen la regarda mais détourna vivement le regard lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Il était mal à l'aise, la jeune fille pouvait le sentir. Elle avait mis, sans le savoir, l'accent sur un sujet sensible.

\- Ben, commença-t-elle d'un ton devenu menaçant, si tu sais quoi que ce soit...

Mais le jeune homme se détournait d'elle, évitait son regard ; il s'était fermé, et tel qu'elle le connaissait, Lysara sut qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas lui avouer ce qu'il savait. Son regard était désormais fixé droit devant lui, et seul le tremblement nerveux de sa jambe droite témoignait du trouble qui l'agitait. La jeune Nordienne grinça des dents ; il était un Stark, et son sens de l'honneur exacerbé l'empêcherait de lui dire ce qu'il savait. Cependant, elle était une Woods ; le sang du Nord coulait dans ses veines, et la jeune femme était sans doute aussi têtue que n'importe lequel des enfants Stark. Elle saurait le faire parler.

\- N'espère même pas t'en tirer en faisant le mort, Ben, lui glissa-t-elle subtilement alors que le garçon s'obstinait à l'ignorer.

Sans ciller, ce dernier continuait de regarder le vide, et Lysara sut qu'il lui faudrait être sournoise si elle souhaitait obtenir la moindre information. Peu fière de la méthode qu'elle allait employer, elle se lança malgré tout :

\- Benjen, si tu ne me dis pas tout ce que tu sais, j'irai dire à Brandon que c'était toi qui avait uriné dans les toutes nouvelles bottes que Lord Rickard lui avait offertes pour ses douze ans. Tu sais, celles qui étaient rembourrées en...

\- Lysara ! S'offensa le garçon. Comment sais-tu cela d'abord ?

\- Simple supposition, assura la jeune femme, mais tu viens de m'en donner la confirmation, je t'en remercie.

\- Tu es insupportable, maugréa le jeune loup. Fais bien comme tu veux, après tout, j'avais sept ans, Bran ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur !

\- … ou alors, continua-t-elle, imperturbable, je pourrais aller dire à Ned que pendant qu'il était dans le Val, tu as emprunté son poignard – tu sais, celui forgé par Tobho Mott ? – et que tu l'as perdu en chevauchant dans le Boix-aux-Loups...

\- Mais enfin, comment... commença le garçon, comment sais-tu tout cela ?

\- Je sais me faire discrète, répondit Lysara avec un sourire énigmatique.

Elle se sentait quelque peu coupable de faire ce chantage odieux à son ami, à son presque-frère, mais il fallait reconnaître que celui-ci ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Il était aussi têtu qu'une mule, et à quatorze ans déjà, fidèle à sa parole et digne de sa maison et de son nom.

\- Benjen, s'il te plaît ! Ajouta-t-elle en le saisissant par le bras. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi...

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser en paix, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla le jeune homme, l'air épuisé.

Lysara secoua négativement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres ; elle était consciente qu'elle le mettait au suplice, mais il en allait de la vie de Lyanna, et elle ne pouvait rester à rien faire alors que quelque chose d'important se tramait juste sous son nez.

Benjen semblait toujours peser le pour et le contre, mais il finit par se tourner vers elle, à contrecœur :

\- Promets-moi d'abord que tu ne feras rien de stupide, murmura le garçon devant l'air bravache de la jeune femme.

Lysara acquiesça rapidement, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

\- Je suis sérieux Lysara, reprit-il d'un ton dur. Promets le moi.

\- Je te le promets, répondit-elle en le regardant solennellement, et Benjen sut qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse.

Elle était une fille du Nord après tout, et les promesses n'étaient pas prises à la légère dans le Nord ; la parole et l'honneur faisaient l'homme.

\- Bien. Avant le dîner, alors que Père m'avait demandé d'aller chercher Robert dans ses appartements, je suis passé devant la chambre de Ned, et je l'ai entendu qui conversait avec Bran. Je... je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises le mot « mariage ». Ned semblait inquiet, je crois qu'il avait peur de la réaction de...

Lysara n'écoutait même plus Benjen. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre aussitôt ? Quelle autre perspective qu'une alliance aurait pu amener le Seigneur des Terres de l'orage à accompagner Ned à Winterfell ?

La jeune femme enrageait ; Lyanna allait être vendue comme du vulgaire bétail à un étranger. On avait décidé de son avenir sans même la concerter. Cela révolta profondément Lysara, et la jeune femme se promit de tout faire pour aider son amie.

Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, déterminée à aller l'en informer le plus vite possible, mais Benjen agrippa puissamment son bras et la força à se rasseoir.

\- Lysara, grinça-t-il, tu m'as promis de ne rien faire de stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide ! Répliqua la jeune femme avec fougue. Je dois prévenir Lyanna de ce qui l'attend, Ben ! Elle doit savoir...

\- Ah, et alors tu vas aller l'interrompre dans sa danse avec Robert Baratheon, au milieu de la Grande Salle, devant tout ce monde, pour la mettre en garde contre un homme qu'elle a l'air d'apprécier et qui semble l'aimer, et qui, par ailleurs, se trouve être le Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage et l'un des hommes les plus puissants des Sept Couronnes ?

Lysara ne lui répondit pas ; elle détestait quand Benjen avait raison. Elle détestait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : savoir qu'une épée se tenait au dessus de la tête de Lya, prête à tomber à tout moment, et ne pas pouvoir l'en avertir. La jeune Nordienne se sentait trahie ; par Ned et Bran qui semblaient s'être faits à cette idée, par Lord Rickard, qui – elle en était sûre – était au courant de cette union et avait dû y consentir, par Ben même, et surtout, par cet étranger qui s'insinuait dans leurs vies.

Robert Baratheon. Alors même qu'elle le trouvait plutôt sympathique seulement quelques instants plus tôt, Lysara abhorrait désormais le jeune homme. Le simple fait de le voir danser avec Lyanna, rire avec elle, poser sa grosse main rustre sur sa taille... c'en était trop pour la jeune fille. Elle quitta rageusement la grande table, sous les regards ébahis de quelques convives, et, pareille à une bourrasque de vent du Nord, sortit en trombe du château.

L'air froid l'apaisa instantanément, la purifia des excès de la fête qui battait son plein dans le château. Loin du brouhaha et de la foule, elle se sentait revivre et ses pensées redevinrent claires. Passant devant les gardes, qu'elle salua, la jeune fille se rendit presque instinctivement dans le Bois Sacré. Ses jambes semblaient être pourvues de leur volonté propre, et elles la menaient vers la quiétude des arbres centenaires ; si la jeune femme n'avait pas pour habitude de prier assidûment les Anciens Dieux, du moins elle trouvait un certain réconfort au contact des fiers et ombrageux barrals. Il lui semblait qu'ils écoutaient ses plaintes, et apaisaient ses peines.

Lysara ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut atteint le plus grand des barrals du Bois, l'Arbre-cœur. Elle s'agenouilla devant le triste visage aux larmes de sang et posa ses doigts sur l'écorce rugueuse du tronc clair. Les températures étaient glaciales, et elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe, pourtant la jeune femme ne frissonnait pas ; une douce chaleur semblait émaner de l'arbre et se diffuser dans tout son corps.

Elle resta longtemps dans le Bois sacré ; combien de temps, elle ne le savait pas, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle finisse par entendre les appels de Ned et Brandon, qui, alertés par Benjen, avaient dû se lancer à sa recherche. Ce fut pour elle comme un réveil brutal après un profond et long sommeil ; elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, ni comment elle était arrivée là. Les membres ankylosés et engourdis d'être restée trop longtemps dans le froid, la jeune femme se releva avec peine et, toujours désorientée, erra entre les arbres, incapable de retrouver son chemin. Le Bois sacré n'était pourtant pas bien grand, mais ce soir, il lui semblait étranger. Presque menaçant.

La jeune fille se mit à courir à l'aveuglette entre les troncs massifs ; elle tâtonnait dans le noir, sentait les branches lui fouetter le visage, ses longs cheveux s'emmêler dedans. Soudain, une lumière vive parut devant elle, et avec elle une silhouette imposante. Complètement égarée, comme perdue dans un cauchemar qui semblait ne jamais prendre fin, elle se mit à hurler, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette se précise.

\- Chut, chut... Lysara, c'est moi, lui susurra la voix grave de Brandon.

Profondément soulagée, sentant la terreur refluer, la jeune fille sauta au cou du jeune homme et l'enserra fortement. Tous ses griefs à son encontre disparurent lorsqu'il lui rendit son étreinte et se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux. Brandon, d'ordinaire peu démonstratif, sut rassurer et conforter celle qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième petite sœur.

Après un moment, Lysara se détacha du jeune homme, lequel, la voyant désormais à la lumière de la torche qu'il tenait, se figea.

\- Lys... tu, tu... murmura-t-il en pointant du doigt son visage.

Interdite, la jeune fille porta ses doigts à son visage ; lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ses joues humides, Lysara comprit qu'elle pleurait. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de dix ans. Lorsque sa mère et la majeure partie de sa maison avaient succombé au Mal des Ardents, la jeune fille se souvenait qu'elle avait pleuré ; lorsqu'on l'avait emmenée à Winterfell après lui avoir annoncé la mort en mer de son père et de son frère, elle avait été inconsolable, et avait passé plusieurs semaines enfermée dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donné, à pleurer et prier pour qu'on lui rende sa vie. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait compris que cela ne servirait à rien, que le mal ne pouvait être réparé, elle avait décidé d'avancer. De cesser de vivre dans un passé révolu. Elle n'avait plus prié – bien qu'elle crût toujours aux Anciens Dieux et passât beaucoup de temps dans le Bois-sacré – ni pleuré depuis lors.

Alors qu'elle chassait d'une main rageuse les larmes importunes qui dévalaient ses joues, Ned arriva à son tour, et, à l'instar de Brandon, demeura interdit. Qu'avait-il pu se passer de si important ce soir pour que Lysara pleure ? S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que ses frères et sœurs, il savait – notamment grâce à leurs missives – de quel bois la jeune fille était faite. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles naïves et délicates qui pleuraient à la vue de sang, d'une araignée, ou à l'entente d'une histoire effrayante.

\- Prends ma torche, Ned, finit par dire Bran, puis, s'approchant de la Nordienne : allez viens, on va se mettre au chaud...

Le jeune loup la prit dans ses bras, et tous trois rentrèrent au château.

* * *

Lysara était dans son lit et entendait les bruits des pas de Ned et Bran qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir. Ils avaient tenu à l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre et avaient fait quérir Mestre Walys afin d'être sûrs que la jeune fille n'avait rien après son escapade intempestive dans le froid encore féroce des nuits du Nord. Finalement, elle avait bu un remède concocté par le vieil homme et, une fois rassurés, ses presque-frères l'avaient laissée se reposer. Ou du moins le croyaient-ils. Car sitôt le moindre bruit disparu, Lysara sauta sur ses pieds, franchit la porte de sa chambre, et toqua à celle de Lyanna.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part de son amie, Lysara entra malgré tout, à pas de loup.

\- Lya, c'est moi, chuchota la Nordienne. Il faut que je te parle...

Mais encore une fois, aucune réponse ne vint, et tout ce qu'elle vit en entrant dans la chambre ce fut la forme d'une silhouette couchée dans son lit, lui tournant le dos. Lysara pénétra plus avant dans la chambre ; craignant de réveiller Lyanna, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle ne savait que faire ; elle devait se libérer du poids de la connaissance, mais en même temps elle rechignait à troubler Lyanna. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la voie à suivre, la jeune fille perçu un sanglot étouffé venant de la couche, et comprit alors ; Lyanna était au courant. Lord Rickard avait dû lui annoncer la nouvelle à la fin des festivités, et elle n'avait pas été là pour elle. Elle n'avait pas pu la prévenir, parce qu'elle s'était montrée faible en allant se réfugier dans le Bois-sacré.

\- Lyanna... Tu n'es pas obligée de l'épouser ! Argua-t-elle avec véhémence. Tu peux toujours dire non ! Ton Père ne te forcera jamais à épouser un homme que tu...

\- Laisse-moi Lysara, souffla son amie, sa sœur.

\- Hors de question, répondit la Nordienne d'un ton ferme, avançant à tâtons dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd retentit, suivi d'un cri de douleur. Immédiatement, Lyanna se redressa dans son lit et alluma une chandelle, pour trouver Lysara les quatre fers en l'air, aux pieds de son lit, se massant douloureusement le genou. La jeune fille ne put que rire devant le spectacle pitoyable de son amie au sol, et celle-ci l'accompagna de bon gré, heureuse de voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Peu à peu cependant, les rires s'éteignirent, les sourires se ternirent, et seul demeura dans la pièce un profond malaise. Le visage de Lyanna était désormais animé d'une rage silencieuse, lui donnant l'apparence véritable d'une louve. Lysara la rejoignit dans le lit, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, et écouta les doléances de sa compagne.

\- Père manigance tout cela depuis des semaines, commença celle-ci avec rancœur, et jamais il ne m'en a parlé. Jamais, pas un mot... Il me dit que Robert m'aime, et que cela fera de moi l'une des femmes les plus puissantes du royaume...

\- Comment peut-il t'aimer ? S'insurgea Lysara. Il ne t'a vu qu'aujourd'hui pour la première fois !

\- Selon Père, un jour alors que j'avais envoyé une lettre à Ned, Robert a été pris de curiosité et a demandé un Ned s'il n'avait pas une miniature de moi. Il serait tombé amoureux de moi immédiatement et aurait demandé à Ned de lui parler de moi...

\- Il n'est pas amoureux, serina l'autre, il n'aime que ta beauté. C'est la seule chose qui l'attire, mais il ne te connaît pas, donc il ne peut pas t'aimer.

\- Toujours est-il, poursuivit la jeune Stark, qu'il veut m'épouser depuis et que Père trouve dans ce mariage une alliance opportune.

\- C'est ce fourbe de Walys, gronda Lysara en faisant référence au mestre de Winterfell, c'est lui qui influence ton père, qui le pousse à étendre ses intérêts partout où il...

\- Il n'y a pas que Walys... Les Sept Couronnes sont au bord de l'implosion, Bran et Ned me l'ont confié ce soir en espérant me convaincre de dire oui. Tywin Lannister et le Roi Fou s'entre-déchirent. La guerre est imminente, et Père veut s'assurer les bonnes alliances : avec Brandon, il s'assure l'amitié du Conflans, avec moi, celle des Terres de l'Orage. Le tour de Ned viendra aussi, peut-être même le tien...

\- Jamais.

Lysara avait son air des mauvais jours ; celui qui l'apparentait davantage à un loup qu'à une femme, et qui dissuadait quiconque de l'approcher ou de la provoquer.

\- C'est ce que je disais aussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Lyanna d'un ton amer. Et c'est ce que j'ai répondu à Père. Je ne compte pas épouser ce... ce rustre du Sud, qui plus est sachant qu'il a déjà une bâtarde dans le Val ; je ne supporterai pas qu'il souille mon nom, ni mon honneur.

\- Mais ? Anticipa la jeune Woods, sachant pertinemment qu'il y aurait un « mais ».

\- Mais je suis une Stark. La devise de ma maison est « L'hiver vient ». Et qui suis-je si j'abandonne ma famille justement alors qu'arrive l'hiver ? Je sais que je ne peux me soustraire à mon devoir, que je dois accomplir ce qu'on exigera de moi, et pourtant je ne puis m'y résoudre...

Lysara comprenait ; les Starks plaçaient l'honneur et leur famille avant tout, il était dans leur nature de sacrifier tout le reste pour cela. Il était normal que Lyanna se questionne, malgré tout voir son amie écartelée entre le choix de sa vie propre et le choix qui coïncidait avec les intérêts de sa famille mettait la jeune Nordienne au supplice.

\- Aussi, continua Lyanna avec fermeté, dès demain matin je me présenterai au Seigneur mon Père et lui dirai que je consens à m'unir à Robert Baratheon.

Lysara ferma les yeux ; elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité. Elle admirait le courage et le sacrifice de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur et souffrait tout autant qu'elle du choix difficile qu'elle avait pris. Car en effet, Lyanna partie, que deviendrait sa vie ? Essaierait-on de la marier elle aussi ? Elle se promit là-dessus de ne jamais y consentir. Lyanna était une Stark, cela faisait d'elle l'un des meilleurs partis des Sept Couronnes ; Lysara, elle, n'était qu'une orpheline sans terres et sans titres, elle n'intéresserait personne. Et c'était très bien ainsi, songea-t-elle.

Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans avoir son amie de toujours à ses côtés. Les jeunes filles, depuis leurs cinq ans, ne s'étaient jamais quittées un seul jour, et Lysara osait à peine imaginer devoir lui dire adieu un jour. Partout où Lyanna irait, elle irait aussi ; et le jour où elle mourrait, elle mourrait aussi, se promit-elle.

\- Lord Baratheon n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre, consentit-elle à dire, dans l'espoir d'alléger le fardeau de son amie.

\- C'est un homme plaisant, répondit Lyanna d'un ton morne. Il a tout ce dont une jeune femme noble peut rêver ; un titre, des terres, un physique avantageux...

\- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas...

\- Pas encore, rectifia-t-elle. Cela viendra, je présume.

\- Et si cela ne vient pas, argua Lysara avec un sourire mutin, tu n'auras qu'à prendre des amants.

Lyanna sourit à cette suggestion, et l'espace d'un instant, sembla retrouver l'insouciance de l'enfance trop vite terminée.

\- J'en prendrai des dizaines ! Que dis-je des dizaines, des centaines au moins !

\- Et je serai ta dame de compagnie, affirma Lysara.

\- Tu n'as jamais réussi à dompter ta propre chevelure, tu ne sais pas enfiler une robe sans mon aide, tu détestes les manières des grandes Dames, pouffa Lyanna, avant de faire remarquer : tu ferais une dame de compagnie pitoyable...

\- Mais je n'aurais pas besoin de l'être vraiment, précisa la jeune Woods d'un ton impatient. Officiellement, je serais ta dame de compagnie, après, personne ne viendra vérifier si j'en suis capable. Et puis, tu auras sûrement... ah, comment appelle-t-on cela déjà ?

\- Des caméristes ?

\- Exactement !

Exaltées, les jeunes filles se regardèrent avec une joie inespérée. Rien ne les séparerait jamais. Elles se l'étaient juré, des années plutôt, et les promesses étaient sacrées dans le Nord. Encore plus chez les Starks.

* * *

\- Eh bien, heureusement qu'on a devancé Septa Mordane...

Lysara émergea brutalement du sommeil ; il faisait déjà jour et la lumière était si intense qu'elle dut se pelotonner sous les couvertures pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumés, elle se redressa et vit Brandon, debout au milieu de la pièce, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ned était là lui aussi, accompagné de Benjen, mais tous deux se tenaient en retrait. Ils semblaient craindre l'attitude de Lyanna.

\- Bran, grogna celle-ci, tu es toujours si délicat...

\- Tu serais heureuse de mon indélicatesse si tu savais que j'avais devancé ta septa de malheur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait dit en vous trouvant toutes les deux dans le même lit, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement badin.

Lysara se leva d'un bond, désormais parfaitement alerte ; elle se souvenait avoir discuté longuement avec son amie, puis elle avait dû s'endormir et passer la nuit dans le même lit. Elles n'avaient pas dormi ensemble depuis des années, et les trois garçons leur avaient évité de passer un sale quart d'heure. Depuis que toutes les deux avaient fleuri, tout était plus compliqué pour les jeunes filles et elles n'étaient plus autorisées à se conduire en enfants. Si la situation était parfaitement innocente, certaines mauvaises langues auraient pu répandre de fâcheuses rumeurs.

Brandon s'esclaffa devant l'air anxieux de ses cadettes. Lysara tenta de le faire taire en lui assénant un coup de coude dans l'abdomen, mais il l'anticipa.

\- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, moustique, si tu veux me faire taire, dit-il avec une pointe de bravade dans la voix.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour provoquer Lyanna et Lysara, lesquelles adoraient les défis. Sans plus attendre, elles se jetèrent sur le jeune homme, et, sous le coup de la surprise, parvinrent à le faire tomber. Ainsi renversé sur le dos, elle furent en mesure de le martyriser à leur gré ; mais c'était sans compter sur Benjen et Eddard, qui bientôt se joignirent à la partie.

Alliées avec Benjen, qui les secondait dans toutes les bêtises qu'elles faisaient toujours à Winterfell, les jeunes filles finirent par gagner et, de bonne humeur, Brandon finit par demander grâce.

\- Mesdames, vous m'avez vaincu... Je suis votre humble serviteur, susurra-t-il d'une voix ampoulée.

\- Oh, preux chevalier, répondit sa sœur d'une voix fausse et suave, relevez-vous donc !

Pouffant, Lysara remarqua que c'était une des âneries qu'Alysanne, la fille de l'intendant de Winterfell, aurait bien pu dire. La jeune fille ne rêvait que de preux chevaliers en armure et n'aspirait qu'à être la demoiselle de leurs pensées. Lysara, elle, souhaitait être le chevalier.

\- Par les Anciens Dieux, mes enfants, s'exclama Lord Rickard, qui venait d'apparaître, comme sorti de nulle part. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je vous découvre dans des situations qui ne siéent ni à votre rang, ni à votre âge ?

Il avait une mine épouvantable ; ses cernes étaient violacés, son visage creusé, il semblait n'avoir pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le Seigneur de Winterfell paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans en l'espace de seulement quelques heures, et Lysara aurait juré que sa barbe était moins blanche la veille encore. Elle savait que cela était dû au refus catégorique que Lyanna avait opposé à son projet de la marier à Robert Baratheon, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que cette alliance était si primordiale à ses yeux.

Sitôt qu'elle le vit, Lyanna se redressa, l'air coupable, se sentant manifestement responsable du piètre état de son père.

\- Père, commença-t-elle, concernant le mariage...

\- Je croyais que la question était résolue ? Répondit Lord Stark d'un ton las. Je ne souhaite pas me battre plus avec toi Lyanna, donc...

\- J'accepte Père.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Exceptée Lysara, qui était au courant, ils étaient tous bouche-bée ; la jeune fille avait dû leur faire une sacrée scène la veille pour qu'ils soient aussi choqués d'apprendre qu'elle avait changé d'avis.

\- Je... Lord Baratheon est un homme bon et c'est une alliance plus que convenable pour une jeune fille telle que moi. Je sais que vous ne voulez que le meilleur pour moi, alors faites lui part de mon assentiment.

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, comme si elle avait peur de ne pas en avoir la force, de se savoir prête à revenir sur sa décision. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Lysara ; son amie n'était pas heureuse, et ce n'était sûrement pas Robert Baratheon qui allait la rendre heureuse. Elle le sentait.

Lord Rickard demeura impassible, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de lui dire sa fille, puis, lentement, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'était pas un homme très expressif, et ne manifestait ses émotions qu'en de rares occasions, aussi le voir ainsi montrer sa tendresse bouleversa Lysara. Et Lyanna aussi, à en juger par les larmes qu'elle pouvait voir perler au coin de ses yeux. Celle-ci comprit à travers l'étreinte de son père qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision ; elle faisait passer sa famille avant tout, l'honneur des siens avant ses sentiments et ses désirs propres. Elle était bel et bien une Stark de Winterfell.

\- Je suis fier de toi Lyanna, finit par lui murmurer Lord Rickard en se détachant d'elle. Tu as pris la bonne décision, tu as su te montrer brave et avisée. Je suis certain que tu deviendras une grande Lady.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre de sa fille pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Robert, laissant ses enfants seuls.

\- Lya, s'exclama immédiatement Brandon, serais-tu devenue raisonnable ? Je n'ose le croire...

\- La ferme Bran, répondit Ned aux railleries de leur aîné.

Il semblait confus et particulièrement mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui pesait sur le cœur, et le garçon avait besoin de s'en délester.

\- Lyanna, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse...

\- Je ne le suis pas, le coupa-t-elle, déterminée. Je n'aime pas encore Robert, mais j'apprendrai à le connaître, à le chérir. Je sais qu'il est un homme respectueux et fondamentalement bon.

Elle hésita un instant, avant de reprendre :

\- Je suppose que c'est plus que je ne pouvais en espérer. Après tout, c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de moi, donc...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Lyanna prenait toute la mesure de sa décision, et de ce que cela impliquait pour elle. Elle allait quitter le Nord, sa famille, pour les Terres de l'Orage, dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle allait devenir la femme de Robert Baratheon, devrait lui donner des enfants...

Prise de vertige, elle dût s'asseoir sur le lit, et ses frères, ainsi que Lysara, vinrent l'entourer.

\- C'est étrange comme tout peut changer en un instant, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mélancolique.

\- Rien n'est encore fait, la rassura Brandon. Tu ne vas pas quitter Winterfell dans l'heure pour Accalmie, Robert et toi n'êtes pour l'instant que fiancés... tu vas t'habituer Lyanna.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, répondit sa cadette d'un ton circonspect.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, répondit-il d'un ton volontairement prétentieux.

\- Et puis nous viendrons souvent te rendre visite ! S'exclama Ben avec sa candeur et son innocence habituelles.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta Lysara d'un ton très sérieux. Je viendrai avec toi, comme dame de compagnie, camériste, ou tout ce que tu voudras. Hors de question de te laisser quitter le Nord seule...

Désormais tous allongés pêle-mêle sur le lit de la jeune Stark, les adolescents prenaient conscience des obstacles qui se profilaient devant eux. Ils avaient tous quitté l'âge béni de l'enfance, et devaient à présent faire face à la dureté de la vie, à leurs responsabilités. Et ils ne se sentaient pas du tout préparés à cela.

\- Je ne suis pas prête, murmura Lyanna. Me marier, enfanter, c'est trop tôt pour moi...

\- Ne m'en parle pas, bougonna Brandon, qui depuis plusieurs mois était fiancé à Catelyn Tully, fille d'Hoster Tully.

\- Espèce de gros bébé, fit remarquer Lysara, je te signale que tu as dix-neuf ans. Quatre de plus que Lya.

\- Et alors ? Tu te moqueras moins lorsque tu seras fiancée à ton tour, fit remarquer le garçon, narquois.

\- Je ne me fiancerai pas, martela-t-elle, détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Sachant qu'il était inutile d'argumenter à ce propos, les jeunes gens se turent et savourèrent le simple bonheur de se trouver ensemble, un bonheur d'autant plus intense qu'ils savaient qu'il ne durerait pas. Lyanna partirait bientôt pour les Terres de l'Orage, Lysara avec elle, et puis Eddard et Benjen finiraient bien par se marier à leur tour. Brandon demeurerait à Winterfell, en sa qualité d'aîné et donc d'héritier, mais les autres se disperseraient dans le Royaume.

Lysara avait l'impression que tout lui échappait, que son monde, ce monde qu'elle avait déjà reconstruit une première fois, volait à nouveau en éclat. Elle avait le sentiment de n'avoir pas suffisamment profité de la quiétude de l'enfance, des heureux jours qu'elle avait passés à Winterfell en compagnie des Stark, de sa famille. Cette paix, ce confort, tout cela venait d'être détruit par Robert Baratheon d'Accalmie, Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage, qui était entré dans leurs vies sans crier gare.

Alors, justement, que la jeune fille songeait au colosse du Sud, des coups puissants ébranlèrent la porte. Ce ne pouvait être que _lui_ , songea Lysara, avec une amertume particulière à l'encontre du jeune homme. Lui qui bouleversait sa vie comme l'aurait fait une tempête impitoyable ; il n'était décidément pas le Seigneur des Terres de l'orage pour rien.

Sa supposition se vérifia lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit et qu'il passa timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure.

\- Lady Lyanna, veuillez me pardonner cette intrusion, mais... enfin, le seigneur votre père...

\- Laissez-moi quelques instants monseigneur, répondit celle-ci d'un ton amène, que je me vêtisse convenablement, et ensuite nous parlerons.

Il s'inclina et s'effaça humblement, refermant avec plus de délicatesse que Lysara en attendait de sa part la porte. Brandon, Eddard et Benjen le suivirent sans tarder, et la jeune fille de même, laissant Lyanna se préparer. Passant en coup de vent – le vent glacial du Nord – devant Robert Baratheon, ne daignant même pas lui accorder un regard, elle se précipita dans sa propre chambre, où sitôt seule, elle se laissa choir sur le sol de pierres.

* * *

Lysara se retrouvait à nouveau enfermée dans la petite pièce sombre dédiée à la broderie. Septa Mordane n'était pas là, mais pour le plus grand déplaisir de la Nordienne, elle avait tenu à ce que cette dinde d'Alysanne se joigne aux jeunes filles. Elle devait, selon les dires de la septa, seconder Lyanna dans la confection de son trousseau, qu'il lui fallait terminer au plus vite, mais Lysara la soupçonnait d'être surtout là pour les surveiller et les espionner.

Alors qu'elle s'échinait inlassablement à planter son aiguille dans la pièce de tissu qu'elle avait sur ses genoux, la jeune fille pouvait entendre les cris de Benjen qui s'entraînait à l'épée avec Rodrik. Brandon et Eddard, eux, étaient partis chasser dans le Bois-aux-loups, en compagnie de Robert Baratheon, Martyn Cassel, et Ethan Glover. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir les rejoindre ; descendre à la volée les marches de la tour, sentir le vent froid agiter ses cheveux, chevaucher Murmure, sentir l'odeur si particulière de la résine et des feuilles, et de l'humus. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela ; elle devait broder, et écouter Alysanne débiter des âneries.

\- Quelle chance tu as d'épouser Lord Baratheon ! S'extasiait pour la énième fois la jeune fille, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et la tête de chansons. Il est si grand et fort ! Et quelle prestance... Oh je suis sûre qu'il va être splendide au Tournoi d'Harrenhal ! Ce serait parfait, pour l'annonce de vos fiancailles ! Oh quelle chance vous avez d'assister à ce Tournoi ! Mon père refuse que je...

Lysara leva les yeux au ciel et se désintéressa de la conversation ; enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler conversation le flot continu de paroles ineptes qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune femme, laquelle se souciait d'ailleurs peu qu'on lui répondît.

Alysanne était à peu près du même âge que Ned, pourtant elle gardait un air juvénile et naïf, et, aux yeux de Lysara, elle n'avait même pas la moitié de l'intelligence que les dieux confèrent au navet. Rêveuse et idiote, voilà les deux qualificatifs qui lui convenaient le mieux, pensait-elle, et jamais aucun de ses actes n'avaient contredit cette assertion.

\- N'es-tu pas d'accord Lysara ? Fit l'erreur de demander l'oie blanche.

\- Plaît-il ? Répliqua celle-ci d'un ton acerbe, tandis que Lyanna peinait à dissimuler le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que Lyanna a beaucoup de chance d'épouser Lord Baratheon ? Reprit Alysanne innocemment.

Lysara se contenta de la regarder d'un air mauvais ; cette cruche attendait-elle réellement une réponse de sa part ? N'avait-elle pas encore compris qui elle était ?

\- Non, répondit-elle finalement, souhaitant couper court à toute conversation.

\- Enfin ! S'indigna pourtant l'autre niaise : Lord Baratheon est un excellent parti, un homme honorable, capable de protéger...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me protéger. Jamais.

\- Peut-être, mais quand tu te marieras...

\- Je ne me marierai pas.

Alysanne ouvrit de grands yeux, et sa bouche déjà entrouverte resta béante, ne la faisant sembler que plus sotte. Elle n'était pas laide pourtant, avec ses grands yeux noisettes et ses cheveux châtains, mais il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour perdre tout attrait – ou du moins le pensait Lysara.

\- Tu ne veux-pas te marier ? Murmura-t-elle, manifestement confuse.

\- Absolument pas. Dépendre d'un homme toute ma vie, non merci !

\- Mais alors... mais alors tu vas faire vœu de chasteté et rejoindre les sœurs du silence ?

Ce qu'elle pouvait être niaise. Lyanna avait maintenant le plus grand mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire, et son teint avait pris une teinte soutenue, la faisant paraître au bord de l'asphyxie. Apparemment, l'opposition radicale des jeunes filles sur le sujet l'amusait beaucoup et Lysara ne pouvait guère lui donner tort. Leurs divergences étaient telles que c'en devenait cocasse.

\- Peut-être deviendrai-je sœur du silence, oui, admit-t-elle d'une voix faussement suave. Peut-être putain dans un bordel de Braavos, qui sait, ajouta-t-elle, se délectant à l'avance du choc qui déforma les jolis traits d'Alysanne.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le Tournoi d'Harrenhal

**Chapitre II – Le Tournoi d'Harrenhal (1)**

L'immense château d'Harrenhal se dressait enfin devant eux, majestueux et lugubre dans l'aube naissante. Il s'agissait là du plus grand château des Sept Couronnes ; l'édifice faisait au moins trois fois la taille de Winterfell et possédait cinq tours d'une hauteur vertigineuse, avec des murs tout aussi monstrueux. Construit avant la Conquête d'Aegon, il avait depuis souffert le souffle ardent de Balerion la terreur, et sa grandeur et sa magnificence étaient parties en fumée. Désormais, le faste avait laissé place à la décadence et une grande partie d'Harrenhal se trouvait à l'état de ruine.

Lysara frissonna alors qu'ils s'approchaient davantage des lieux ; il émanait de ces tours noircies et à moitié écroulées une aura qui la fascinait autant qu'elle la terrifiait.

\- C'est si sombre, murmura Lyanna à l'adresse de son père.

\- Il n'en fut pas toujours ainsi, lui expliqua Lord Rickard. Aujourd'hui, la pierre est noire, parce qu'elle a subit les assauts des dragons, mais auparavant le château était l'opulence et la magnificence mêmes. Il s'agissait de la plus grande forteresse jamais construite ! Les Fer-nés pensaient avec cela asseoir leur emprise sur le continent, mais le dragon les fit rôtir dans leurs propres murs. Après cela, de nombreuses maisons se succédèrent à Harrenhal, mais ses occupants, tous autant qu'ils furent, ne purent entretenir qu'une partie du château, tant ce dernier était immense, et les lignées qui y vécurent disparurent les unes après les autres. Cela valut à la forteresse la réputation d'être maudite et de nombreuses histoires, toutes plus étranges et effrayantes les unes que les autres, se mirent à circuler...

\- Des racontars destinés à effrayer les bonnes femmes, renifla Robert.

Lysara lui aurait volontiers mis son poing dans la figure, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus maligne à faire, aussi se retint-elle. Néanmoins, plus elle le connaissait, plus son mépris envers le jeune homme grandissait. S'il était robuste et courageux, il n'en était que plus imbu de lui même et suffisant. Il ne se privait d'ailleurs pas de s'immiscer dans les conversations de chacun, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer la jeune femme au plus haut point. Malgré tout, elle tentait de n'en laisser rien paraître.

\- Quelles histoires ? Demanda-t-elle à Lord Rickard, avide de connaissance et de divertissement après les semaines qu'ils avaient passées à chevaucher.

\- On raconte, lui répondit Jon Arryn, qui s'était joint à eux au cours de leur chevauchée, que Lady Danelle Lothston envoyait une chauve-souris géante pour kidnapper des enfants, les cuisiner et les manger. On dit aussi que les fantômes encore en feu d'Harren et de ses fils hantent la nuit la forteresse, ou encore que des serviteurs qui se couchent après une dure journée de travail sont retrouvés le lendemain en cendres.

Lysara remercia le vieil homme et en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il ne les avait rejoints que très tardivement, aussi n'avait-elle pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître. Il était large d'épaules, mais son âge avancé le faisait paraître chétif et ses cheveux ainsi que sa barbe était déjà blancs. Ses yeux en revanche, d'un bleu éclatant, exprimaient la vitalité, l'intelligence et la bonté, et rien dans son comportement ne les avait démentis pour l'instant. Il semblait être un homme tout à fait charmant et instruit – contrairement, au grand dam de Lysara, d'un de ses disciples.

\- Toutefois, continua le vieil homme, Lord Whent est un homme riche et puissant, aussi peut-être sera-t-il celui qui rendra à Harrenhal sa grandeur d'antan.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ajouta Lord Rickard pour clore la conversation, et malgré les nombreux bâtiments à l'abandon, le château est suffisamment grand pour nous loger tous, et ce tournoi promet d'être celui du siècle, mes enfants.

Là dessus, il éperonna sa monture, et tous adoptèrent le petit trot, ravis de chevaucher dans l'aube naissante, persuadés de participer à l'écriture de l'histoire.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Harrenhal en milieu de matinée et furent chaleureusement accueillis par leurs hôtes en personne, Lord Walter Whent, son épouse Shella Whent, leurs quatre fils et leur fille, en l'honneur de laquelle était organisé le tournoi.

Tout le temps que durèrent les présentations et les échanges de civilités, Lysara garda le silence, ne prenant la parole que si on l'invitait à le faire, en restant aux banalités d'usage. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de poser le pied sur un nid de couleuvres, à voir la façon dont la fille Whent dévisageait Brandon et la manière qu'avait la mère de scruter Lyanna, et de toute évidence elle n'était pas à sa place dans ce monde de faux-semblants. _Les hommes du Nord ne font pas long feu dans le Sud_ , disait-on; le vent froid et la neige en faisaient des hommes francs, droits, honorables, et le Sud des lions et des vipères ne leur seyait guère.

Elle put respirer sans crainte une fois arrivée dans les appartements qui leurs avaient été attribués. Elle devait le reconnaître, les Whent ne s'étaient pas montrés avares et savaient recevoir. Chacun d'entre eux avait eu droit à une chambre pourvue d'un domestique ; les pièces s'avéraient spacieuses et chaleureuses, et sitôt entrée dans la sienne, Lysara s'affala sur le lit moelleux et recouvert de chaudes couvertures. Sa chambre se trouvait être la voisine de celle de Lyanna, et la jeune femme fut sensible à cette attention. Néanmoins, elle ne resta pas longtemps à se prélasser, puisque, après un déjeuner frugal, l'ensemble du clan des Stark fut conduit à la tente qui allait être la leur pendant toute la durée du tournoi.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque Lysara et Lyanna sortirent de la tente qu'on leur avait attribuée. Brandon, Eddard, Benjen et Robert, ainsi que nombre de leurs amis, s'y trouvaient toujours et discutaient depuis un long moment du déroulé du tournoi. Lorsqu'elles leur avaient faussé compagnie, les jeunes hommes étaient en train d'examiner leurs armes, sous le regard vigilant de Lord Stark. Occupé à soupeser l'épée de tournoi de Brandon, il avait simplement demandé aux jeunes filles d'être rentrées tôt, de façon à avoir le temps de se préparer pour la cérémonie d'ouverture des festivités qui aurait lieu le soir même. Occupé, oui, aussi ne vit-il pas qu'elles avaient subtilisé deux épées de tournoi qui se trouvaient dans la tente, et il eut à peine le temps de leur jeter un coup d'œil que les Nordiennes avaient déjà détalé.

Savourant leur liberté retrouvée, les jeunes filles se mirent à courir allégrement entre les tentes, sous les regards ébahis des quelques écuyers dont elles croisèrent la route. Heureusement, leur tente était suffisamment excentrée pour que les louves trouvent rapidement le couvert des bois. L'herbe était d'un vert tendre, tout comme l'étaient les frondaisons qui protégeaient les jeunes filles du soleil qui frappait les riches terres du Conflans. L'air était doux, et l'hiver semblait bel et bien prendre fin. Si Lyanna et Lysara aimaient le Nord de toutes leurs forces et s'épanouissaient comme personne sous la bise glacée et la neige, elles devaient toutefois convenir que ce répit était plus que bienvenu après le rude hiver qu'elles avaient affronté à Winterfell. Elles s'émerveillaient de voir des bourgeons garnir les branches de la plupart des arbres de la forêt clairsemée et les premières fleurs percer le tapis herbeux et mousseux. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne leur était pas donné de voir très souvent.

Elles s'avancèrent plus avant dans les bois, tenant toujours leurs épées de tournoi, et bientôt elles aperçurent les rivages du lac de l'Œil-dieu, lequel abritait l'Île-aux-Faces. C'était sur cette île, qu'on disait couverte de barrals millénaires, qu'avait été prononcé le pacte scellant la paix entre les enfants de la forêt et les Premiers Hommes, leurs ancêtres, après des siècles de conflit.

C'est sur cette côte, sous le regard des Anciens Dieux, autant les leurs que ceux des Enfants, que les jeunes filles commencèrent à s'entraîner, munies de leurs armes factices.

\- Qui vais-je être aujourd'hui ? S'interrogea Lyanna sur un ton badin alors qu'elle croisait le fer avec son amie.

\- La perdante ? Suggéra Lysara avec malice.

\- Je sais ! Visenya Targaryen, répliqua-t-elle avec force, sœur aînée d'Aegon le conquérant, reine des Sept Couronnes.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je serai Nyméria, reine des Rhoynar et princesse de Dorne...

\- Une princesse contre une reine-dragon ? Dois-je te rappeler que je montre Vhagar et manie Noir Sœur ?

\- Et dois-je te rappeler que Dorne n'a jamais été conquise par les dragons ?

Les jeunes filles furent soudain interrompues dans leur joute, tant physique que verbale, par des cris étouffés, qui semblaient provenir du bois. Intriguées, tenant toujours leurs épées à la main, elles se dirigèrent vers la source des hurlements.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, les jeunes filles arrivèrent à l'orée d'une clairière, et ce qu'elles y virent les révolta. Trois écuyers, dont Lysara ne connaissait les blasons que de vue, rouaient de coups un jeune homme, recroquevillé sur le sol. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger, mais ses bras et ses jambes, maigres, ne lui étaient d'aucun secours.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ça vient faire dans un tournoi, un bouffeur de grenouilles pareil ? Demanda l'un des trois garçons, d'un ton méprisant, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses comparses.

\- Pitié, je ne suis qu'un paludier, je...

\- Eh ben retourne chez toi, le paludier ! Vous autres, tout c'que vous savez faire, c'est vous-y planquer dans vos marais puants...

\- Paraîtrait même que ça s'change en grenouilles ces choses-là...

C'en était trop pour les deux Nordiennes, elles n'en toléreraient pas davantage.

\- C'est l'homme de mon père que vous frappez, s'écria Lyanna d'une voix puissante en s'avançant dans la clairière, épée au poing.

Lysara la suivait de près. Les trois écuyers ne lui faisaient pas peur ; seuls les pleutres osaient s'attaquer à un homme sans défense, et les pleutres ne faisaient pas long feu dans le monde des loups.

Lorsqu'ils les virent, les jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire et les montrèrent du doigt.

\- Des bonnes femmes, vous y croyez vous ?

\- Alors, t'as besoin de deux petites filles pour te défendre, mangeur de grenouilles ?

\- Les petites filles vont vous rosser si fort que c'est vous qui finirez par servir de pitance aux grenouilles, gronda Lysara.

Elle tenait fermement son épée de tournoi entre ses deux mains et était prête à bondir à tout moment sur sa proie. Lyanna se tenait dans la même position, et si les jeunes filles étaient pareilles à deux louves terrifiantes, les écuyers continuaient de rire. Les imbéciles.

Dans un mouvement coordonné, elles s'avancèrent vers les insolents et, comme un seul homme, assénèrent de grands coups aux trois garçons. Les épées étaient peu tranchantes, elles étaient faites pour le tournoi, pourtant le sang ne tarda pas à gicler de l'épaule d'un des écuyers, et, surpris par l'attaque, les autres n'eurent pas la présence d'esprit de répliquer. Sentant que leur chance avait tourné, ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

Aussitôt, les jeunes filles se précipitèrent pour aider le jeune homme toujours à terre. Le pauvre faisait peine à voir, tant il était couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses, cependant il se releva avec l'aide de Lyanna et offrit à ses sauveuses un sourire timide.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je ne sais comment vous remercier, je... je suis Howland Reed, de Griseaux, et je vous dois une fière chandelle.

\- Je suis Lyanna Stark, et voici Lysara Woods, mais qu'avez vous donc bien pu faire à ces écuyers pour provoquer leur ire ? Le questionna la jeune Stark, trop avide de réponses pour s'attarder sur les civilités d'usage.

\- Ma foi, Lady Lyanna, il semblerait que j'aie simplement eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Nous autres, paludiers, nous sommes réputés non-violents, et jamais je n'aurais eu l'audace de les provoquer...

\- Ils risquent de revenir, chuchota Lysara, soucieuse, interrompant Howland Reed dans son explication.

La jeune fille ne se faisait pas d'illusions ; elles n'avaient triomphé des trois jeunes hommes que grâce à la surprise et à la chance, mais si ceux-ci revenaient, véritablement armés cette fois-ci, l'issue du combat pourrait être tout autre.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Lyanna d'une voix décidée, nous ne pouvons rester ici.

Déjà, il semblait aux jeunes filles que des bruits de pas et des murmures se faisaient entendre non loin de la clairière.

\- Lysara, court prévenir mes frères. Tu es plus rapide que moi, et pendant ce temps, je vais épauler Lord Reed et l'amener dans notre tente. Retrouve nous avec les garçons en chemin.

La Nordienne acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide et, sans plus attendre, s'élança entre les arbres.

Lysara courait aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait. Elle était sortie de la forêt et commençait à slalomer entre les tentes lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre derrière elle des grognements et des ahanements ; deux hommes semblaient la poursuivre, et elle se doutait que ce devaient être deux des écuyers auxquels Lyanna et elle avaient administré une raclée. Leurs bottes claquaient sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, et à son grand désespoir, ce bruit semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle.

Ils allaient bientôt la rattraper si elle continuait à ce rythme, mais elle ne pouvait le permettre. Son honneur, d'abord, lui interdisait d'abandonner, d'être battue par des lâches, et ensuite, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve Bran, Ned et Ben, comme le lui avait demandé Lya. Une fois en leur compagnie, les jeunes filles et le petit paludier ne risqueraient absolument plus rien.

Alors qu'elle approchait de sa tente, la jeune fille se retourna. Elle n'entendait plus de bruits de cavalcade acharnée dans son dos, aussi voulut-elle regarder si ses assaillants avaient fini par abandonner la poursuite. Son erreur fut de continuer à courir alors qu'elle ne regardait plus où se posaient ses pieds ni où ils la menaient, et très vite, Lysara fut arrêtée dans sa course.

Le choc fut brutal, mais pas aussi violent que si la jeune femme était entrée dans un mur ou dans un des piquets de bois qui maintenaient les tentes de tournoi debout. La Nordienne en déduisit donc qu'elle avait dû rentrer dans quelqu'un, plutôt que dans quelque chose, et son intuition se confirma lorsque des bras l'empêchèrent de basculer en arrière. L'impact l'avait étourdie, suffisamment pour brouiller sa vision, et la première chose qu'elle vit en reprenant ses esprits fut un dragon tricéphale ciselé sur le plastron d'une armure. L'emblème Targaryen. Aussitôt, elle s'écarta de celui qu'elle avait bousculée et qui l'avait retenue ; dans quelle pagaille s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle avait dû rentrer dans quelque prince Targaryen... Or, on le disait dans tout le royaume, lorsqu'un Targaryen naissait, les dieux lançaient une pièce en l'air, et jouaient à pile ou face, pour savoir s'il serait atteint de folie ou de génie.

\- Êtes-vous blessée, mademoiselle ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix grave et rauque.

Entendant un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le timbre de sa voix, Lysara se risqua à le regarder, et fut immédiatement rassurée. Point de chevelure argentée ou d'yeux mauves, l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle avait des cheveux bruns et coupés très courts, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond ; si profond qu'elle s'y perdit un temps, oubliant de répondre à son interrogation.

\- Veuillez me... me... Pardonnez-moi, finit-elle par articuler, ajoutant d'une voix peu assurée : euh, ser...

Il était sans doute chevalier, à en juger par son armure et par le pommeau d'épée qu'elle voyait dépasser au dessus de son épaule droite ; un beau pommeau ouvragé, avec ce qui semblait être un soleil gravé dans le métal, remarqua-t-elle d'ailleurs.

Se rappelant pourquoi elle courait quelques instants plus tôt et les raisons qui l'avaient fait se heurter à l'homme qui lui tenait toujours le bras, sans doute par peur qu'elle s'écroule, Lysara se dégagea de son emprise et repartit en courant en direction de la tente des Stark. Elle allait sans doute passer pour une idiote, doublée d'une folle, mais peu lui importait ; il était plus que vraisemblable qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais le chevalier, et surtout, Lyanna comptait sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'à la guérite que l'on avait mise à leur disposition, la jeune louve fut soulagée de n'y trouver que Brandon, Eddard et Benjen. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force d'expliquer à Lord Baratheon pourquoi elle était transpirante et haletante, ni pourquoi elle tenait encore une épée de tournoi dans sa main. À sa vue, les trois garçons comprirent qu'elle et leur sœur avaient encore dû se mettre dans le pétrin, et qu'ils allaient devoir les en tirer.

\- Que s'est-il passé Lysara ? Lui demanda Ned, le plus calme des trois.

\- Trois écuyers... et, avec Lya... le paludier... s'est battues, mais pas partis, et... blessé...

\- Qui est blessé ? Lui demanda Bran d'un ton impatient, tentant de déchiffrer les bribes de mots que la jeune femme débitait d'un ton haché, toute essoufflée qu'elle était par sa course.

\- Le paludier... Lyanna le ramène à la tente, mais... veut que vous alliez à leur rencontre...

\- Et où sont-ils ?

\- Bois... dans les bois, ceux qui bordent le lac, vers le sud.

Aussitôt, les aînés quittèrent la tente au pas de course, déterminés à retrouver leur petite sœur avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit ; Ben, lui, resta avec Lysara pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Les garçons ne furent pas longs à revenir ; Lyanna les précédait, et tous deux soutenaient Howland Reed, qui avait l'air très mal en point. Du sang suintait de ses blessures et il semblait s'être à moitié évanoui. Il était si chétif, songea Lysara, qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un enfant, alors qu'il devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que Ned.

À la plus grande surprise de la fratrie Stark, ce fut Benjen qui prit les devants ; il installa le Lord de Griseaux le plus confortablement possible sur un siège et entreprit d'examiner ses blessures. Benjen avait toujours été, aux yeux de Lysara, le plus altruiste des trois frères. Bien sûr, Ned et Bran auraient aidé aussi le paludier, mais Ben faisait toujours preuve d'une certaine abnégation de soi qui impressionnait la jeune fille.

\- Vous ne vous en sortez pas trop mal, souffla-t-il. Ce ne sont que des ecchymoses ou des plaies bénignes. Dans quelques semaines, plus rien n'y paraîtra, affirma-t-il en commençant à panser et soigner les meurtrissures qui zébraient le corps du jeune homme, aidé en cela par Brandon – lequel avait une certaine expérience des combats et des coups.

Pendant ce temps, Lyanna et Lysara racontèrent en détail ce qui leur était arrivé. Elles omirent cependant de dire qu'elles étaient en train de s'entraîner lorsqu'elles avaient entendu les cris. Alors qu'elles expliquaient aux garçons comment elles avaient fait fuir les écuyers, Howland Reed prit la parole :

\- Sans vos jeunes sœurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi, affirma-t-il, et Lysara rosit rien qu'en l'entendant l'appeler leur 'sœur'. Vous avez bien du sang de loup, mesdemoiselles !

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Brandon, qui n'était pas peu fier de la prouesse de ses cadettes. Ce sont des Stark de Winterfell !

Lysara aurait voulu sauter au cou du garçon, mais elle se retint. Ce que Bran venait de dire la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils l'avaient acceptée, elle était devenue un membre à part entière de leur famille, et, oui, elle était en quelque sorte devenue une Stark. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient recueillie lorsqu'elle n'avait personne, eux qui l'avaient nourrie, élevée, lui avaient inculqué les valeurs propres à leur maison. Elle connaissait les moindres recoins de Winterfell, tout autant que n'importe lequel des enfants de Lord Rickard, et jamais elle n'avait été traitée différemment.

Si quelques semaines auparavant elle doutait encore de la réaction de Ned quant à sa présence, désormais elle savait qu'ils étaient sa famille, adoptive, certes, et le seraient toujours.

Après avoir aidé du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient le petit paludier, les jeunes gens s'étaient redirigés vers leurs appartements afin de se préparer pour la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi, non sans avoir fait promettre à Howland Reed de venir festoyer à leur propre table le soir même.

* * *

La grande salle était de dimensions aussi monstrueuses que le reste du château ; elle était si vaste que tous l'appelaient la _Salle aux cent cheminées_ , et Lysara avait beau regarder en l'air, les énormes colonnes qui soutenaient la voûte semblaient n'avoir pas de fin. De gigantesques tentures avaient été suspendues aux murs de la salle, représentant là des faits héroïques dignes d'être chantés, là le blason de quelque maison, sans doute dans une tentative de camoufler la pierre noircie par les flammes de Balerion, Meraxes et Vhagar.

Plus le clan Stark progressait dans la grande salle, menés par quelques pages mandés par Lord Whent, plus les regards s'attardaient sur eux, et plus les chuchotements se multipliaient. Lysara avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention des cancans et des ragots, et bien qu'elle sût que personne ne s'intéresserait à elle en raison de son bas lignage, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond malaise. Il faisait dans la pièce une chaleur du diable, et la jeune fille songea que le vent du Nord lui manquait ; d'autre part, sa robe rendait sa démarche malaisée. Si celle-ci était plutôt agréable à porter, cependant elle moulait trop le corps de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise, et elle regrettait amèrement ses braies de cuir. Le vêtement était des plus seyants toutefois ; il s'agissait d'une robe tombante de velours bleu, simplement taillée à la mode nordienne. Le col, large et rehaussé de broderies d'argent, laissait à peine apercevoir le début des épaules de la jeune fille, le tissu épousait ensuite les cambrures de son buste et sculptait sa gorge d'une manière exquise, et enfin la robe tombait sur ses hanches, en rehaussant la courbe sans toutefois rien trop révéler, avec une ceinture d'argent qui se terminait à ses pieds. Les manches, quant à elles, étaient suffisamment évasées pour cacher le tremblement des mains de Lysara.

La jeune louve devait admettre, à son plus grand dam, que cette robe lui plaisait assez ; elle se sentait libre de ses mouvements, et savait que la couleur du tissu, les motifs d'argent et les chatoiements du velours mettaient en valeur ses yeux de glace. Elle devait reconnaître que Lyanna avait un goût très sûr en la matière, et cette dernière arborait d'ailleurs exactement la même robe que la sienne, à ceci près qu'elle était d'un rouge éclatant. Il s'agissait de celle qu'elle portait le jour où Robert avait demandé sa main à Lord Rickard, et il semblait approprié qu'elle la portât pour annoncer leurs fiançailles. Elle avait assorti à sa tenue une broche de diamants et d'or blanc offerte par Lord Baratheon et qui représentait une rose.

La table qu'on leur avait réservée se trouvait à seulement quelques pas de celle de la famille royale ; il s'agissait là d'un honneur insigne, mais Lysara aurait préféré se trouver tout au fond de la salle, dans un recoin sombre où elle n'aurait eu à être l'objet d'aucune attention. Lyanna se semblait pas dérangée par les regards que l'on portait sur elle ou les voix qui s'élevaient à son passage ; elle avait été élevée dans la perspective de paraître un jour à la Cour, et même si elle était mal à l'aise, du moins elle avait appris à ne rien en montrer. Lysara n'était pas aussi aguerrie.

Ils finirent tous par s'asseoir, et les babillages reprirent autour d'eux sans plus se soucier de la présence des loups. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Lysara était assise en face de Howland Reed. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec le jeune homme, et sa présence au tournoi, autant que sa famille et leurs terres, l'intriguait.

\- Lord Reed, l'interpella-t-elle, dites-moi, quelles sont les raisons qui vous ont poussé à venir assister à ce tournoi ? Je veux dire... enfin, je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, mais habituellement, les habitants du Neck quittent rarement leur région...

\- Il n'y a point là d'offense dans votre question, Lady Lysara, répondit-il d'une voix timide. Il se trouve que ma présence au tournoi n'est qu'une pure coïncidence. Je revenais précisément de l'Île-aux-Faces sur laquelle j'avais passé le dernier hiver en compagnie des Hommes Verts lorsque je me rendis compte qu'Harrenhal était dans une effervescence peu commune. Curieux, j'ai décidé de rester...

\- Les Hommes verts ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Vous les avez vus ?

\- Oui je les ai rencontrés en effet. Ils sont très secrets, mais...

\- Les hommes verts n'existent pas, trancha Brandon en s'immisçant dans leur conversation sans crier gare. Ce ne sont que des contes, ajouta-t-il, avant de s'écrier : Bon sang Lysara ! Ça fait mal !

La jeune fille venait de le frapper dans l'abdomen et lui jetait désormais un regard si noir que le garçon finit par éclater de rire ; elle pouvait être si imprévisible par moments, presque sauvage. Ils étaient en fait très semblables ; aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, on leur disait volontiers qu'ils avaient un sang de loup.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, le prévint la jeune femme, ne desserrant pas les dents. Je dois déjà supporter le ton imbu et méprisant de Robert Baratheon, je n'ai pas besoin qu'en plus tu...

Lysara n'acheva pas sa phrase ; la clameur qui auparavant animait la grande salle s'était faite murmure, et désormais une voix éraillée dominait toutes les autres. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais en tout cas les propos provoquèrent une certaine hilarité chez nombre de seigneurs. Les hommes du Nord, toutefois, restèrent de glace ; on n'entendit pas un Stark rire, ni même un Manderly, un Mormont, un Corbois ou encore un Dustin, leurs vassaux. Non, les hommes du Nord ne se gaussèrent pas de l'orateur mystérieux.

\- C'est ça, riez donc ! Continuait la voix éraillée. Riez tout votre saoul messeigneurs, mais lorsque l'hiver sera sur nous, et que nous serons les seuls à se tenir entre vous et ce qu'il y a derrière le Mur...

Lysara comprit alors que c'était un frère juré de la Garde de Nuit qui parlait ; le pauvre bougre essayait sans doute de rallier quelque chevalier à sa cause, mais de toute évidence les seigneurs du sud ne le prenaient pas au sérieux. Beaucoup riaient à en perdre haleine, Robert Baratheon le premier, d'autres ne prêtaient aucune attention au frère noir, d'autres encore avaient un sourire narquois au lèvre, ou regardaient l'homme avec pitié.

Riez donc, pensait Lysara, mais que savez-vous de l'hiver ? Des hurlements des loups la nuit, des rapports inquiétants que les patrouilleurs ne manquent jamais de faire une fois l'hiver venu ? Des sauvageons, et de ce qui se trouve au delà du Mur ?

Lysara aurait voulu pouvoir tous les faire taire, leur faire ravaler leurs certitudes ; leur montrer ce qu'était un véritable hiver dans le Nord.

Finalement, alors que l'homme se tenait toujours seul, debout au milieu des convives, Lord Rickard Stark se leva à son tour, et les rires moururent subitement.

\- Je serai honoré, dit-il de sa voix calme et puissance, que vous vous asseyiez et vous restauriez à ma table avant de reprendre la route, frère noir. Les Gardes noirs sont toujours les bienvenus à Winterfell.

\- Merci, messire, répondit humblement l'homme en se glissant jusqu'à la table des Stark.

Le gaillard s'installa à côté du seigneur du Nord et, lorsque celui-ci s'enquit de la santé du Lord Commandant de la Garde, Lord Qorgyle, tous deux commencèrent à bavarder et les conversations reprirent autour d'eux. Quelques regards s'attardaient bien du côté des tables nordiennes, mais bien vite ils furent attirés par un tout autre spectacle ; le prince-dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen, venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, accompagné de son épouse la princesse Elia Martell de Dorne et des Whent.

Il était splendide, Lysara devait le reconnaître, avec ses longs cheveux d'argent et ses yeux violets. Son sourire était éclatant, mais son regard, quoique vif, était mélancolique. Splendide oui, il semblait être plus qu'un homme, et il l'était, à la vérité ; le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était le sang de l'antique Valyria, celui des dragons. Ce qui sembla le plus curieux à la jeune fille, c'était que le prince ne portait point d'épée à sa ceinture ; à la place, ses mains enserraient une harpe d'argent.

Ce prince-dragon était décidément surprenant, se dit-elle, avant de se retourner vers Howland Reed pour qu'il lui conte la suite de ses aventures sur l'Île-aux-faces.

* * *

Lysara commençait à sérieusement se lasser ; elle percevait d'ici le gros rire de Robert Baratheon, lequel riait à l'entente de quelque chanson paillarde, et cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Lyanna elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil circonspects à son promis. Son amie lui saisit la main, pour la réconforter, mais elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire vague. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plus, songea la jeune Woods, depuis que le prince avait chanté et joué de sa harpe. Ç'avait été, Lysara le regrettait bien assez, parmi les seuls moments dignes d'intérêt de la soirée. À peine Rhaegar avait-il esquissé les premières notes que tous dans la salle – même Lord Baratheon – s'étaient tus pour écouter sa chanson. Elle était par ailleurs d'une beauté et d'une tristesse infinies ; la jeune fille n'était pas la mieux placée pour juger de cela, mais elle avait arraché plusieurs larmes à la seule femme de la fratrie Stark. Lorsque le benjamin le lui avait fait remarquer et l'avait taquinée à ce propos, Lyanna lui avait versé sa coupe de vin sur la tête, provoquant l'hilarité de la tablée. Depuis, elle s'était murée dans un silence pesant, et Lysara ne savait que faire pour l'en sortir.

Alors qu'elle commençait à envisager de disparaître discrètement de la fête, ne serait-ce que pour aller inspirer une goulée d'air frais, les battants de la gigantesque porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent dans un claquement. Cette fois-ci, le silence se fit dans la salle entière ; plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, constata-t-elle, et certains étaient si figés qu'ils semblaient craindre de respirer. Tendant le cou pour voir ce qui avait soudainement glacé l'atmosphère, la jeune fille ne vit qu'un vieillard entouré de chevaliers. Un vieillard au teint cireux, aux cheveux fillasses et gras, aux ongles longs et crochus, vêtu, semblait-il, de vieilles loques... Et pourtant sur sa tête se trouvait une couronne.

Lysara réalisa qu'elle avait sous les yeux Aerys II Targaryen, roi des Sept Couronnes et protecteur du Royaume, leur suzerain à tous, et cela l'effraya, car Aerys n'avait rien d'un roi. Bien sûr, et comme tout le monde dans cette salle, la jeune fille avait entendu des rumeurs. D'aucuns disaient que le roi avait sombré dans la folie, d'autres racontaient qu'il livrait au feu grégeois le moindre homme qui lui déplaisait, d'autres encore qu'il pouvait se changer en bête... Lysara savait qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de prêter foi aux rumeurs, mais force lui était de constater, au vu de l'état du roi, que certaines d'entre elles devaient être fondées.

Le roi avança donc, entouré de sa Garde royale, composée des plus fines lames du Royaume, jusqu'à la place d'honneur qui lui était réservée, sur une estrade, surplombant toutes les autres tables. Les blancs manteaux se postèrent devant leur roi, du moins six d'entre eux. Le septième, un jeune homme blond et séduisant, qui devait avoir environ le même âge que Lysara et Lyanna, s'agenouilla au contraire devant le roi, face à ceux qui deviendraient bientôt ses frères. Jaime Lannister, sut Lysara, et comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le savoir ? Enfant prodige, il avait été fait chevalier l'année précédente pour ses faits héroïques contre la Fraternité Bois-du-Roi par Ser Arthur Dayne lui-même, l'Épée du matin. Et à quinze ans, il devenait le plus jeune chevalier à être fait frère juré de la Garde royale.

Pendant qu'il prononçait solennellement ses veux, d'une voix ferme mais dans laquelle elle percevait une certaine émotion, la Nordienne laissa son regard vagabonder sur les six autres épées blanches. Ils étaient splendides, tous autant qu'ils étaient, avec leurs armures blanches et leurs longs manteaux immaculés, mais l'un d'entre eux en particulier attira son attention. Les cheveux bruns et courts, il ressemblait fortement à... non. Non, c'était impossible. Cela ne se pouvait. Elle n'avait décemment pas pu bousculer un Manteau blanc plus tôt dans la journée, et s'enfuir comme une démente alors même qu'il s'enquérait de son état. En l'observant plus attentivement cependant, le doute ne lui fut plus permis. La jeune fille avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la lourde table de chêne devant laquelle elle était assise, mais se contenta de mordre sa lèvre intérieure très fort et de se labourer les paumes avec ses propres ongles.

Quelle idiote ! Se morigéna-t-elle encore et encore, alors que le plus grand des chevaliers blancs revêtait le jeune Lannister d'un manteau semblable au sien. Gerold Hightower, le Taureau Blanc, se souvint-elle ; une légende vivante. Autour d'elle, tous s'étaient levés et acclamaient le tout nouveau Garde royal ; le roi lui-même semblait extatique, comme si les applaudissements et les félicitations lui étaient adressés. Lysara applaudit, pourtant elle était ailleurs et ne cessait de penser au mystérieux chevalier de la Garde. Il souriait en compagnie de ses frères, et, peut-être plus familièrement encore que les autres, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jaime.

Assaillie d'un terrible doute quant à son identité, elle se pencha vers Brandon :

\- Qui est l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui félicite Ser Jaime ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui qui porte sa longue épée dans son dos, précisa-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Brandon éclata de rire, s'attirant des regards étonnés de la part du reste de la fratrie.

\- Mais tais-toi donc, idiot, le rabroua la jeune louve.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter en si bon chemin, et il lui fallut plusieurs bonnes minutes pour apaiser son hilarité. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau en mesure de parler, des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux, à force d'avoir trop ri.

\- Ah, Lysara, je vais finir par croire que tu cherches ma mort, s'exclama Bran.

\- Je vais peut-être finir par la vouloir en effet, bougonna celle-ci. Vas-tu me dire qui est cet homme, oui ou non ?

\- Oh, rien de plus que l'un des plus grands chevaliers des Sept Couronnes, un dont les exploits ont bercé ton enfance et dont tu n'as cessé de nous rebattre les oreilles depuis à peu près... hum, laisse-moi réfléchir... que tu as appris à parler.

Lysara avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment très mauvais, et cela se vérifia :

\- Cet homme que tu vois là, chère petite sœur, c'est Ser Arthur Dayne, l'Épée du matin.

Cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être pire, songea la jeune fille naïvement. Elle avait passé toute la première partie des festivités à s'ennuyer à mourir et à souhaiter être ailleurs, et maintenant que la fête avait pris une tournure intéressante, elle se sentait plus honteuse que jamais et souhaitait, davantage encore qu'auparavant, être ailleurs. Winterfell lui manquait. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné en ce moment précis pour se trouver dans le Bois-aux-Loups, ou dans le Bois sacré, à s'entraîner à l'épée. Au milieu de cette cohorte d'inconnus, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais ; Lyanna avait été invitée à danser par Robert, Brandon se saoulait avec d'autres garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Eddard avait disparu soudainement et Benjen et Howland Reed conversaient calmement. Elle aurait voulu leur raconter son expérience malheureuse, mais assurément ils se seraient gaussé d'elle et la jeune fille n'avait nul besoin de jeter du sel sur sa plaie encore à vif.

Presque naturellement, son regard retourna se poser sur le chevalier. Il ne se tenait plus devant le roi mais discutait maintenant avec le Prince Rhaegar, ce qui lui permit de le détailler impunément sans qu'il ne remarque rien, et de le fixer bien plus longtemps que la bienséance ne le lui permettait. Elle était trop loin de lui pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux bleus, mais de là où elle était elle put discerner le pommeau de son épée par dessus son épaule, celui là même qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir de près plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Aube, la célèbre épée de sa maison, forgée à partir d'une étoile tombée du ciel ; quel enfant dans les Sept Couronnes pouvait se targuer de n'avoir jamais voulu la posséder, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Lysara aurait tant aimé pouvoir admirer la blancheur laiteuse de sa lame, éprouver son équilibre parfait. Même Glace, la grande épée en acier valyrien des Stark, ne pouvait rivaliser avec Aube. Du moins le disait-on, et la jeune Nordienne songea avec tristesse qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de le découvrir.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à détacher son regard de l'épée, dont elle ne voyait d'ailleurs – et à son plus grand dam – que le pommeau et la poignée, la jeune fille constata que le Prince Rhaegar avait disparu, et qu'Arthur Dayne la regardait maintenant avec curiosité.

Honteuse qu'il ait surpris son regard sur lui, Lysara se détourna vivement, avant de replonger effrontément son regard dans le sien. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à craindre ? Il était peu probable qu'elle ait un jour l'occasion de lui parler ou même de l'approcher, alors pourquoi craignait-elle son jugement ? D'autre part, il ne l'avait sans doute même pas reconnue ; peut-être avait-il même oublié leur rencontre intempestive. Qu'avait-elle à craindre finalement ? Rien, songea-t-elle, aussi continua-t-elle à le regarder fixement. Elle était une louve du Nord, et elle en avait assez d'être honteuse.

Forte de toutes ces résolutions, Lysara n'en détourna pas moins la première le regard, quelques instants plus tard. Le vin lui montait à la tête, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait ; elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait posé le regard sur Ser Arthur Dayne en premier lieu. Et pourquoi s'être lancée dans ce duel de regards ? Mais pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela un duel ?

La tête sur le point d'exploser, la Nordienne se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et commença à déambuler dans la grande salle. Au centre de la pièce, devant l'estrade sur laquelle se tenaient la famille royale et leurs hôtes, nombre de danseurs évoluaient au rythme de la musique. Lyanna devait sûrement se trouver parmi eux, mais Lysara eut beau la chercher du regard, elle ne la trouva pas. Le roi aussi avait quitté les lieux, escorté par le Taureau blanc et un autre garde dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, et Jaime Lannister et le Prince-dragon eux aussi avaient disparu.

Esseulée, la jeune fille s'intéressa de plus près aux tapisseries qui recouvraient les murs. Elle avait gardé sa coupe de vin en main et sirotait lentement le liquide sirupeux lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

\- Madame...

Elle se retourna derechef et se retrouva face à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et n'avait jamais aperçu. Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas très avenant ; il était assez imposant, certes, mais cela était davantage dû à son embonpoint qu'à quelque musculature, et ses jambes étaient petites et arquées, de sorte qu'elles semblaient disproportionnés par rapport à sa large poitrine et rendaient l'ensemble grotesque. Son visage n'était pas en peine non plus, constata la Nordienne ; il avait un nez épaté, des joues tombantes et des bajoues, et le haut de son crâne était déjà dépourvu de toute chevelure, bien qu'il n'eût pas encore quarante ans.

Ne souhaitant pas se montrer superficielle et le juger uniquement sur son apparence physique, Lysara s'efforça de lui répondre aimablement :

\- Messire...

\- Ser Boros Blount pour vous servir, répondit-il d'un ton doucereux qui ne plût pas du tout à la jeune femme.

Ce disant, il désigna le blason de sa maison, brodé en évidence sur son pourpoint, et le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Deux porcs-épics noirs sur un champ vert, séparés par une barre rouge, c'était le blason que portait l'un des écuyers qui avaient malmené Howland Reed.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, ser ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait aimable mais dans lequel perçait toutefois une note d'impatience.

\- M'accorder une danse, répondit-il avec un sourire qui répugna la jeune louve.

Elle détestait danser. Et de toute évidence, elle allait rapidement détester cet homme ; quel chevalier laisserait son écuyer rouer de coup un homme sans défense ?

Les dieux se montraient bien cyniques, songea-t-elle alors. Moins d'une heure auparavant, elle s'était dit que cette soirée ne pourrait pas être pire, et voilà qu'on venait de lui prouver le contraire.

\- J'ai bien peur de devoir décliner votre invitation, ser, lui répondit-elle poliment. Je suis une bien piètre danseuse...

Elle lui disait là la pure vérité, pourtant le chevalier paru offensé de son refus.

\- Ainsi donc vous ne voulez pas danser avec moi ? S'enquit-il d'une voix pincée, alors que son visage avait pris une teinte écarlate.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, répondit-elle simplement, lassée de jouer son rôle de dame.

\- Vous ne savez pas danser ? Se gaussa-t-il. Quel genre de dame ne sait pas danser ? Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

\- Mon nom est Lysara Woods, je suis...

\- Woods ? Dans quelle région de Westeros nomme-t-on les bâtardes ainsi, déjà ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent dans lequel perçait la méchanceté.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille ; elle ne laisserait pas impunément un inconnu insulter ainsi la famille qu'elle avait perdue et la tourner en ridicule. Elle était une louve, et l'impudent allait apprendre à ses dépens qu'il était mauvais de s'attaquer à plus fort que soi.

Absolument dépassée par la colère qui s'emparait d'elle, Lysara ne trouva pas de réponse plus adaptée à l'injure que venait de lui faire Boros Blount que la coupe de vin qu'elle lui jeta au visage.

Aussitôt, des rires fusèrent de plusieurs tablées à travers la grande salle. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que les Nordiens assistent à leur altercation, et de là où elle était, Lysara pouvait voir Bran, Ned et Benjen se tordre de rire sur le banc avec nombre de leurs vassaux ; Lord Rickard lui-même affichait un petit sourire. Robert Baratheon riait aussi, mais il était impossible de savoir pour quoi puisqu'il avait passé la soirée à cela, et du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille vit que les Dorniens n'étaient pas en reste.

Elle n'avait pas voulu humilier Boros Blount devant tout le monde, mais l'odieux personnage ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Après tout, cette leçon lui servirait peut-être un jour, et la Nordienne dut admettre que les rires la grisaient.

\- Vous osez m'insulter, grinça le chevalier entre ses dents.

\- C'est déjà fait messire, lui répondit-elle d'un ton implacable.

\- Vous vous en repentirez, je vous le promets, femme.

S'il y avait quelque chose en revanche qu'elle ne supportait et ne tolérait pas, c'était les menaces proférées par un parfait inconnu. Et que penser du « femme » ? Était-ce destiné à l'insulter ?

\- Femme, vous pensez m'insulter ainsi, ser ? L'interpella-t-elle d'une voix forte alors que, honteux, il s'était déjà éloigné d'elle, avant de lui asséner le coup final : J'ai déjà châtié votre écuyer dans la journée, me faudra-t-il à présent châtier le chevalier ?

Les rires redoublèrent de plus belle et, plus rouge que jamais – bien qu'on ne sût pas si c'était de honte ou à cause du vin, ou des deux – Blount battit finalement en retraite. Peu à l'aise d'être l'objet des nombreux regards qui se posaient désormais sur elle seule, Lysara lissa nerveusement sa robe, ramassa sa coupe, et retourna sagement s'asseoir parmi les Stark.

Là, Brandon lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Benjen lui adressa un sourire admiratif. Même le timide Ned arborait un large sourire, amoindri néanmoins par ses paroles :

\- Tu as eu de la chance que le roi n'ait pas été là, murmura-t-il. L'événement n'aurait peut-être pas été de son goût.

La jeune fille acquiesça ; il avait raison, elle s'était montrée imprudente en se donnant en spectacle de la sorte.

\- J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait de tort, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Lord Rickard.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lysara, ce n'étaient qu'une coupe de vin et quelques paroles bien pensées...

Rassurée, elle se surprit à apprécier simplement la compagnie des garçons et de leurs amis qui, depuis son coup d'éclat, prêtaient enfin attention à la jeune fille. Plus de roi fou pour l'inquiéter, de faux chevalier pour la tourmenter ou d'Épée du matin pour l'intriguer ; la seule ombre au tableau restait l'absence de Lyanna. Lorsqu'elle s'en enquit auprès de Bran, il lui dit que sa sœur s'était montrée fatiguée et avait décidé de retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu. Cette réponse ne la satisfit pas ; Lyanna ne serait pas retournée dans sa chambre sans l'en avoir avertie ou sans lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner.

Prétextant à son tour une fatigue soudaine, elle prit congé des Nordiens et quitta les festivités, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était suivie.

* * *

La jeune femme apprécia la quiétude et la fraîcheur du hall ; la touffeur de la grande salle l'avait étourdie, et plus que tout elle aurait voulu sentir sur sa peau une bouffée de vent du Nord. Dans dix jours, se rassura-t-elle, ils reprendraient la route pour Winterfell et leurs vies reprendraient leur cours. Non, lui susurra cependant une petite voix en elle, cela ne durera pas ; bientôt, Lyanna devrait partir pour le Sud, et Lysara la suivrait.

Attristée par cette perspective, la jeune fille envisagea de passer par les écuries pour se réconforter auprès de Murmure, mais elle renonça ; elle n'avait pas envie de croiser les soudards qui ne manqueraient pas de se trouver dans la cour du château. Pressée de retrouver son amie, elle se précipita plutôt dans les escaliers et se mit à monter les marches quatre à quatre. Elle avait retroussé sa robe autant que possible, de manière à progresser plus vite ; ce n'était pas une tenue convenable, mais après tout, qui pouvait-elle bien croiser dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? La fête était loin d'être terminée, nombre d'invités se trouvaient encore dans la Salle aux cent cheminées.

Alors même qu'elle songeait qu'elle ne risquait pas de croiser quiconque, une main s'abattit violemment sur l'épaule de Lysara et la poussa brutalement contre le mur de pierre. Sonnée par le choc, la jeune fille sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche, et un souffle vineux s'écraser sur son visage, lui donnant des haut-le-cœur. D'abord aveuglée en raison du manque de luminosité, ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante et la jeune femme découvrit ainsi les traits grossiers de Boros Blount. Le chevalier avait posé sa main droite sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête, et l'autre enserrait désormais son cou, la laissant tout de même respirer.

\- Tu ris moins maintenant, hein fillette ? Tu es moins fière d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux étaient vitreux, remarqua la jeune Nordienne ; l'homme était fin saoul, comprit-elle, sinon jamais il n'aurait osé poser la main sur elle.

\- Tu pensais pouvoir me tourner en ridicule et t'en sortir sans dommage ? Tu pensais qu'une petite catin en ton genre pouvait se gausser de moi, un chevalier ?

\- À la vérité, je dois admettre que je m'étais trompée sur votre compte, ser, lui dit-elle d'une voix égale. Je vous pensais plus lâche que stupide.

Un éclair de rage traversa le regard du chevalier, mais il était trop tard, et Lysara avait déjà planté son poignard dans sa main. Aussitôt, l'homme poussa un glapissement et la libéra de sa poigne pour saisir sa main blessée. Le seul regret de la jeune fille était de n'avoir pu atteindre sa main d'épée ; celle-ci se trouvait sur sa gorge, il aurait été trop risqué d'y enfoncer une lame. Cependant, la vision du corps de Blount se tordant de douleur sur le sol, de la souffrance boursouflant davantage encore son visage adipeux suffit à contenter la louve, et elle tourna les talons, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

\- Les Sept vous maudissent, grogna une dernière fois le chevalier.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, le visage inexpressif :

\- Les Sept peuvent me maudire autant qu'ils veulent, ser, ils ne sont pas mes dieux.

* * *

 _Arthur Dayne était intrigué ; à vrai dire, c'est cette mystérieuse jeune fille qui l'intriguait. D'abord, elle lui était rentrée dedans brutalement dans le cours de l'après-midi, paniquée et essoufflée, comme si elle tentait d'échapper à quelqu'un, une épée de tournoi à la main, et il n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher deux mots que déjà elle était repartie en courant. Il y avait eu le festin ensuite, qu'elle avait passé parmi les Stark, en compagnie des Nordiens, pourtant il n'avait jamais ouï dire que Lord Rickard avait une seconde fille. C'était pendant la cérémonie qu'avait eu lieu leur étrange échange de regard. Il était en train de converser avec son Prince lorsqu'il avait senti un regard sur lui ; quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait reconnu la jeune femme de l'après-midi. D'abord, elle s'était détournée, comme une enfant prise en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit, et finalement s'était décidée à le fixer effrontément plusieurs minutes durant. Quoique l'échange eut été bref, le chevalier en était sorti retourné ; les yeux de cette femme-enfant étaient si pâles qu'ils lui avaient parus de glace. Ensuite avait eu lieu le premier affrontement avec Ser Boros Blount, qu'il ne connaissait que de réputation. Le chevalier passait pour être un homme stupide et cruel, quoique relativement bon combattant. Il s'était inquiété pour l'inconnue, lorsqu'il l'avait vue être interpellée par un tel homme, et avait finit par sourire avec les autres lorsqu'elle lui avait jeté son vin au visage ; et que penser de sa boutade finale ? Assurément, elle avait de l'esprit, et Arthur Dayne avait trouvé sa répartie d'une délicieuse acerbité, mais la question de l'écuyer l'avait taraudé. Aussi, lorsqu'il l'avait vue s'éclipser de la grande salle, le jeune homme avait été pris d'une féroce envie de la suivre, pourtant il avait dompté la tentation et avait décidé de rester près de la tablée royale ; quand bien même trois de ses frères étaient là, il répugnait à abandonner sa mission. Quand il s'était rendu compte, toutefois, que Boros Blount suivait la mystérieuse Nordienne, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et ses jambes l'avaient lancé malgré lui à sa poursuite. Arthur Dayne devait l'admettre, il avait craint pour la sécurité de la jeune fille ; il savait malheureusement ce qu'un homme saoul était capable de faire, et se méfiait d'autant plus d'un individu comme Blount. Pourtant, une fois de plus, elle avait outrepassé ses attentes. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le couloir, le chevalier la tenait déjà plaquée contre le mur, et il était sur le point d'intervenir quand elle avait sorti un petit poignard de la manche gauche de sa robe et l'avait planté avec assurance et force dans la main de son assaillant. Il était indubitable qu'elle avait une certaine connaissance du maniement des armes, et cela l'avait d'autant plus fasciné._

 _Arthur Dayne n'était pas le genre d'homme qui faisait passer ses désirs et ses pulsions avant tout le reste. Il était honorable et loyal ; il avait fait le don de soi lorsqu'il avait intégré la Garde royale. Il avait juré de ne jamais prendre d'épouse ni d'avoir d'enfant, et avait dédié à son suzerain et sa famille son épée, et sa vie. Et pourtant, ce soir, sa pensée n'appartenait qu'à la jeune femme inconnue, et il n'aspirait qu'à découvrir qui elle était._

* * *

Lysara regagna sa chambre sans aucun autre incident ; soupçonneuse, elle scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce, s'attendant à voir sortir de l'ombre quelque écuyer revanchard, mais fut soulagée de ne rien y trouver. Le tumulte et les excès de la fête n'étaient plus qu'un écho lointain pour la jeune femme et, une fois débarrassée de sa robe et étendue sur son lit, elle put enfin goûter au repos. La journée lui avait semblé interminable, et elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée entre son arrivée à Harrenhal et ce soir. Lyanna et elle avaient défendu Howland Reed, puis elle avait rencontré Ser Arthur Dayne ; il y avait eu ensuite le festin, la présence du Roi, Boros Blount... La jeune femme était éreintée.

Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : se coucher et dormir pendant au moins deux jours. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de somnolence, n'y tenant plus, elle se releva, sortit discrètement de sa chambre, et se précipita dans celle de Lyanna, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à Winterfell.

La jeune fille ne dormait pas ; elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contemplait les étoiles, songeuse. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête vers elle pour savoir que c'était Lysara qui venait d'entrer ; les jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'elles connaissaient par cœur la façon de se mouvoir de l'autre.

\- Je savais que tu finirais par venir, finit par murmurer la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

Comme Lysara ne répondait pas, elle continua :

\- J'ai rencontré le Prince ce soir.

Et moi Ser Arthur Dayne, voulut-elle confier à la jeune Stark ; pourtant elle se retint. Pouvait-elle décemment parler de rencontre ? Ils avaient seulement échangé trois mots, et par la suite quelques regards furtifs... Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'étrange et d'intime s'était passé entre eux, mais n'était-ce pas plutôt le fruit de son imagination ?

\- Tu veux dire dans la grande salle avec tout le monde ou...

\- Non, après, dehors.

Lyanna semblait dans tous ses états ; ses mains tremblaient et elle paraissait au bord des larmes.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Lya ? Lui demanda son amie, alarmée par son état. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Oh, il n'a rien fait ! Enfin si, je veux dire... Nous avons simplement parlé, et il a été très charmant...

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu si bouleversée ?

\- Je... oh je vais te sembler stupide Lys, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi Robert en m'entretenant avec le Prince Rhaegar...

Se libérant enfin de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, la louve fondit en larmes et se précipita dans les bras ouverts de son amie de toujours.

\- Là, là... tu n'as rien fait de mal, la réconforta celle-ci. Tu n'es pas encore mariée à Robert, vous n'êtes même pas encore officiellement fiancés ! Tu ne lui dois encore rien. Et puis après tout, tu n'as fait que parler avec le Prince...

Devant l'air coupable de Lyanna, Lysara comprit qu'il y avait dû y avoir plus qu'un bref échange de politesses, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant :

\- Souviens-toi que Lord Baratheon a déjà une bâtarde dans le Val, ce n'est pas un exemple de loyauté, affirma-t-elle, puis, comprenant sa bourde : Enfin, cela va sûrement changer... et...

Devant son embarras évident, Lyanna finit par rire, d'un rire léger et innocent, comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles. Elle avait fini par oublier le bonheur que c'était que de rire d'un rien ; heureusement, Lysara et sa fraîcheur n'étaient jamais bien loin.

\- Je suis une calamité, se lamenta celle-ci. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans bousculer quelqu'un, dire un mot sans blesser personne ou proférer une énormité... J'ai l'impression d'être en territoire ennemi ici Lya, que tous mes gestes sont scrutés et savamment étudiés...

\- Enfin, tu exagères un peu, lui rétorqua son amie gentiment. Tu n'as encore rien fait de déplacé ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu crois ça ? Tiens, plus tôt dans la journée, quand tu m'as chargée d'aller chercher tes frères, je courrais sans prendre garde ou j'allais et j'ai failli renverser Ser Arthur Dayne. Ce soir, au festin, j'ai lancé ma coupe de vin au visage de Ser Boros Blount, et plus tard dans un couloir, je lui ai planté mon poignard dans la main...

\- Tu as quoi ? L'interrompit Lyanna, les yeux écarquillés.

\- …et tout ça alors que nous ne sommes arrivées que ce matin, continua la jeune fille, imperturbable. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau pour les dix jours à venir.

Un silence accueillit les révélations et les inquiétudes de la jeune Nordienne. Lyanna essayait de raisonner et cherchait des mots d'apaisement mais aucun ne lui venait, et Lysara quant à elle prenait conscience du désastre qu'avait été cette journée, alors même que le Tournoi n'avait pas véritablement commencé. Elle n'était plus à Winterfell, cernée par des hommes et des femmes qu'elle avait toujours connus et qui ne la voyaient qu'avec bienveillance. Elle était à Harrenhal, et avec elle étaient là Aerys le Fol, et nombre des meilleurs tueurs des Sept Couronnes ; elle avait posé le pied sur un nid de serpents, et contre leur venin, même le loup était vulnérable.

Ce fut finalement Lyanna qui brisa la glace :

\- Mais qu'a donc pu faire Ser Boros Blount pour que tu... pour que tu lui fasses cela ?

\- C'est un imbécile, doublé d'un pleutre et d'un couard. Il m'a invitée à danser... tu me connais, j'ai refusé, et le bougre s'est indigné et m'a insultée, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi et je lui ai jeté mon vin au visage. Ensuite, lorsque j'ai quitté la fête, il a voulu se venger en s'en prenant à moi dans un couloir désert, et je lui ai fait goûter au fer nordien...

\- Tu as bien fait, répondit son amie d'un ton sans appel. Lâche comme il est, il n'osera jamais dire que c'est une femme qui l'a blessée et rien de fâcheux ne t'arrivera. Tu n'étais pas dans ton tort, ajouta-t-elle pour achever de rassurer la jeune Woods.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, soulagée, mais repris soudainement :

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais le blason de ce Boros Blount est le même que celui d'un des trois écuyers. Deux porcs-épics noirs sur un champ vert, séparés par un bandeau rouge, je l'ai reconnu.

\- C'est vrai ? Je peux dire avec certitude quant à moi que l'un d'eux était un Frey, il arborait les tours jumelles, mais le troisième, je n'en suis pas certaine... Je dirai que c'était un Foin...

\- Tous trois vont concourir dans les joutes, non ?

\- Il semblerait, répondit Lyanna d'un ton méfiant. Qu'as-tu donc en tête ?

\- Je tiens peut-être, chuchota Lysara sur le ton de la confidence, notre moyen de venger Howland Reed...


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur

**Chapitre III – Le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur**

Lysara se rendait à la Grande Salle d'un pas rétif, l'air morose. Elle commençait vraiment à regretter sa venue à ce tournoi après la soirée désastreuse de la veille, elle pensait se changer les idées avec le spectacle des joutes et autres animations proposées par leurs hôtes, mais finalement celui-ci s'était révélé d'un ennui mortel. Ce premier jour de compétition n'avait en fait vu s'affronter que des adversaires relativement médiocres, et pour le plus grand déplaisir de la jeune femme, Boros Blount avait été sacré champion de la journée. Rien n'aurait été pareil si elle avait pu atteindre sa main d'épée, songea-t-elle amèrement, quoique le voir tenter tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa blessure était satisfaisant ; c'était une maigre consolation, mais une consolation tout de même.

Heureusement, si le plan qu'elle avait savamment échafaudé avec Lyanna venait à se réaliser, elle allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur le piètre chevalier. Penser à leurs manigances la mit dans un état d'effervescence et elle pressa le pas ; elle était aussi impatiente qu'inquiète à l'idée de mettre en pratique la vengeance qu'elles avaient élaborée la veille dans la chambre de son amie.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra finalement dans la salle aux cent cheminées, celle-ci était déjà bondée, et la jeune femme dut se frayer tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à la table attribuée aux Stark et à leurs amis nordiens. De nombreux danseurs évoluaient déjà au milieu de la salle, sous les rires et les vivats de ceux restés assis, les musiciens enchaînaient les airs les plus entraînants, et les plus soiffards de l'assemblée étaient déjà vautrés sur les tables, à moitié ivres morts. Évitant tant bien que mal les valseurs survoltés et les chopes un peu trop agitées, la jeune fille remarqua qu'un certain nombre de regards s'attardaient sur sa personne ; beaucoup n'avaient apparemment pas oublié son coup d'éclat de la veille. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au teint mat, vêtu de satins chatoyants, la regardait avec une insistance toute particulière qui la mit terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention, surtout de la part d'une foule qu'elle savait si médisante et avide de ragots.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table des Stark, Lysara crut l'espace d'un instant que la menace que Blount avait proféré quelques heures plus tôt à son encontre avait été entendue par les Dieux. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle soit maudite, pour se retrouver assise entre Robert Baratheon et Ethan Glover. Le premier riait encore une fois à gorge déployée, une chope débordante à la main, et le second était d'un ennui peu commun. Il s'entendait fort bien avec Brandon, mais jamais il n'avait échangé plus de trois mots avec Lysara, et encore seulement pour l'entretenir de la pluie et du beau temps. Avec des voisins pareils, le festin promettait d'être palpitant. Peu enthousiaste, la jeune femme picora seulement un peu de chacun des délicieux plats qui étaient servis, ne faisant pas justice aux efforts des Whent pour rendre ce Tournoi inoubliable. À défaut de pouvoir converser avec quiconque, elle se mit à observer les invités ; le roi n'était pas là, constata-t-elle, mais le prince-dragon, lui, se trouvait bien à la table royale en compagnie de son épouse ; Brandon et Benjen discutaient avec des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui devaient être des chevaliers ; Eddard était introuvable, tout comme la somptueuse jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets qu'elle avait entre-aperçue la veille, remarqua-t-elle aussi ; Lyanna conversait quant à elle calmement avec son fiancé – lequel avait fini par cesser de se tordre de rire sur son banc... Tous avaient leur place, et seule elle, Lysara, semblait n'être pas faite pour ce monde.

Instinctivement, la Nordienne chercha parmi les convives celui qui avait occupé ses pensées tout le jour durant... Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le festin de la veille, mais Arthur Dayne n'avait pas à un seul moment quitté son esprit. Après tout, les récits de ses exploits avaient bercé l'enfance de Lysara. Il était tout ce qu'un chevalier se devait d'être ; un combattant hors-pair, honorable et chevaleresque... Il avait tout du héros de chanson devant lequel se pâmait Alysanne, et du modèle pour chaque petit garçon des Sept Couronnes – et pour Lysara aussi.

Elle finit par le trouver ; il conversait avec l'homme aux vêtements colorés qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt et un autre Garde Royal au teint mat également, sans doute Lewyn Martell de Dorne. Se souvenant qu'Arthur Dayne était lui aussi dornien – même si les Dayne tenaient plus des Premiers hommes que des Rhoynars –, la jeune fille se douta de l'identité du dernier ; si elle ne se trompait pas, il devait s'agir d'Oberyn Martell, frère de la princesse Elia, surnommé la Vipère rouge et connu pour avoir déjà au moins trois ou quatre filles bâtardes. Le prince de Dorne était surtout réputé pour son tempérament sanguin et impulsif, et d'après les ragots propagés à Winterfell, c'était un personnage sulfureux dont il valait mieux éviter de croiser le chemin ; l'exact opposé des hommes du Nord. Bien qu'elle ne prêtât pas de grand intérêt à ces racontars, la jeune fille devait reconnaître qu'il émanait de cet homme une aura dangereuse et comme empoisonnée.

Il ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs, à laisser libre cours à sa verve venimeuse, lorsque Ser Boros Blount passa près de lui. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de se pavaner dans la grande salle, récoltant les félicitations avec une modestie feinte qui ulcérait Lysara ; Boros le gras, comme elle l'avait peu gracieusement surnommé, faisait moins le fier lorsqu'elle lui avait planté son poignard dans la main. Il ne s'en était pas vanté, de cela.

\- Mes hommages, Ser, s'exclama le Dornien d'une voix outrageusement mielleuse en s'inclinant excessivement bas devant le champion du jour.

Ser Blount, enorgueilli de son triomphe, ne perçut pas dans le ton du prince de Dorne l'ironie patente et lui répondit d'un ton ampoulé :

\- Prince Oberyn, tous dans les Sept Couronnes vantent vos exploits guerriers.

\- Vous m'en voyez honoré. Malheureusement, je ne suis guère en mesure de dire la même chose de vous, darda le Dornien avec malice.

De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune fille put voir Ser Arthur Dayne et le prince Lewyn Martell esquisser un sourire discret, et elle-même savoura la répartie d'Oberyn. Elle se trouvait suffisamment près des Dorniens pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'ils disaient sans pour autant en avoir l'air. Feignant de se passionner pour les récits d'armes d'Ethan Glover, elle tendait l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'humiliation qui s'annonçait

\- Je suis le champion de cette journée, j'ai vaincu tous les combattants, argua Blount d'un ton buté.

\- Assurément Ser, vous avez démontré une certaine agilité dans le maniement de la lance aujourd'hui, consentit la Vipère rouge, avant d'asséner le coup final au chevalier : Il est regrettable que vous n'ayez pas eu une lance avec vous hier soir contre la jeune demoiselle, peut-être cela vous aurait-il permis d'éviter le vin et les mots assassins, bien que je n'en croie rien.

Lysara jubilait elle jetait des coups d'œil discrets au petit groupe, mais n'était pas en mesure, de là où elle était, de voir la réaction de Boros le gras à la provocation. Car provocation, il y avait bien, et même lui devait avoir perçu le ton ouvertement cynique du prince de Dorne. Son silence éloquent et son incapacité à répondre à la pique lancée par le Sudien renseignèrent d'ailleurs la jeune fille sur l'esprit du chevalier, probablement équivalent à celui du navet ; cet homme n'était qu'une grande carcasse vide, bouffie de prétention mais terriblement creuse. Une baudruche, en somme, voilà tout ce qu'était Ser Boros de la maison Blount.

\- Cette fille, renifla-t-il finalement dédaigneusement. Cette Nordienne... elle est jeune et sauvage, ce n'est qu'une pouliche... tout ce qu'il faut, c'est trouver le bon homme pour la débourrer !

L'insulte fit bouillir le sang de la louve. Le pleutre n'en avait-il pas eu assez ? N'avait-il pas compris la leçon ? Déterminée, elle se retourna pour faire face au chevalier et aux hommes avec qui il discutait. Celui-là riait désormais d'un rire gras que Lysara se promit de faire cesser, mais les visages des trois autres hommes étaient fermés. Ils ne goûtaient apparemment pas à la comparaison de mauvais goût, et la jeune Woods leur en sût gré.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour défendre son honneur cependant, elle fut prise de court :

\- Qu'est-il donc arrivé à votre main, Ser ? Demanda innocemment Ser Arthur Dayne, l'Épée du matin, tout en dardant simultanément ses prunelles ombrageuses dans celles de Lysara.

\- Ma... ma main, Ser ? Elle, euh, elle va bien.

\- Je vous parle de la deuxième. Vous saviez que vous en aviez deux ? Celle-la vous sert normalement à tenir votre bouclier, mais vous n'en avez guère fait usage aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

Le ton était clairement ironique mais Lysara ne savoura même pas l'embarras de Ser Boros, pas plus qu'elle ne remercia intérieurement Ser Arthur pour l'avoir défendue. Elle était tétanisée, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente ; il avait dû la voir, les suivre dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas perçu sa présence, mais de toute évidence il avait assisté à la scène. Pourquoi aurait-il posé cette question sinon ?

La jeune fille était inquiète ; tout noble et chevaleresque qu'était habituellement dépeint Ser Arthur Dayne, il n'en restait pas moins un Garde royal. Il avait juré foi et fidélité à Aerys le Fol, lui avait donné son épée et sa vie. Qu'arriverait-il s'il faisait part au roi de ce qu'il avait vu dans ce couloir ? Lysara préférait ne pas le savoir.

* * *

La jeune Nordienne n'était pas sereine. Après avoir entendu les mots de Ser Arthur Dayne, elle s'était totalement fermée, se coupant de toute conversation extérieure. Elle se souciait peu de ce qu'allait répondre Boros Blount à la moquerie du Manteau blanc, se moquait encore plus de savoir comment Ethan Glover était parvenu à tuer un sanglier de plus de cinq cents livres ou encore qui Brandon prévoyait de séduire à l'issue de la fête. Elle feignait de se passionner pour les danseurs et les musiciens, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue et ramenée à la réalité :

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il en cuisait à quiconque vous invitait à danser, mademoiselle, mais en vous voyant fixer si ardemment la piste de danse, j'ai senti qu'il était de mon devoir d'assouvir vos envies de valses, l'aborda avec humour Arthur Dayne.

L'Épée du matin la regardait avec des yeux pétillants de malice et ses lèvres s'étendaient en un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est très chevaleresque de votre part, Ser, répondit Lysara d'un ton affable alors qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cependant, j'ai bien peur de devoir décliner votre proposition. Mon refus hier soir n'était pas un simple accès de fausse modestie, je suis véritablement une piètre danseuse...

\- Et moi sans doute un piètre partenaire, mais qu'importe, lui répondit-il pour la rassurer, avant d'ajouter avec provocation : Une louve du Nord aurait-elle peur du jugement de quelques nobliaux ?

Malgré elle, Lysara sourit franchement ; elle était incapable de résister à un défi, et Ser Arthur Dayne venait de lui en lancer un de taille. Le chevalier était un homme du roi, elle ne pouvait dès lors pas lui faire confiance, mais il était aussi l'homme qui l'intriguait depuis la veille et auquel elle n'avait cessé de songer. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était également l'un des meilleurs combattants que les Sept Couronnes aient jamais eu, et l'occasion était trop belle pour qu'elle songe à refuser.

\- Vos pieds se repentiront de cette invitation, Ser, je puis vous l'assurer, le prévint-elle avec malice.

\- J'encoure ce risque, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire solaire en saisissant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Avant qu'elle ait pu se rendre compte de la terrible erreur qu'elle venait de commettre, le jeune homme l'avait déjà entraînée à sa suite jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Sa paume était chaude dans la sienne et ce contact avait quelque chose de réconfortant ; il donna du courage à Lysara, et les dieux seuls savaient combien elle en avait besoin.

Parvenus jusqu'à un endroit libre et relativement peu exposé aux regards – ce dont elle sut gré au Dornien –, les jeunes gens se placèrent face à face. Arthur Dayne saisit sa main gauche dans la sienne et plaça son autre main dans le creux de ses reins, arrachant un frisson à la Nordienne. Celle-ci était comme statufiée et se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir accepté sa proposition ; pourquoi devait-elle toujours dépasser ses propres limites ? Relever tous les défis ? Que ne pouvait-elle être normale, une bonne petite dame, comme Alysanne, et ne plus avoir à se poser de questions.

Les premières notes retentirent et, la mort dans l'âme, la jeune fille se laissa entraîner par le chevalier. Elle ne compta pas le nombre de fois où elle écrasa les pieds de son partenaire, mais celui-ci ne lui fit aucun reproche, ni ne montra aucun signe de douleur ou de lassitude quand elle posa pour la énième fois sa chaussure à talon sur ses orteils. Mortifiée par sa propre maladresse, elle ne quittait pas ses pieds des yeux ; elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de s'abîmer à nouveau dans le regard profond de Ser Arthur Dayne.

\- Je vous effraie ? Finit par demander le chevalier avec la même malice qu'il avait eue précédemment et qui semblait ne pas le quitter ce soir.

Lysara lui jeta un regard noir et affronta vaillamment ses prunelles orageuses. Devant sa témérité et son air bravache, le jeune homme émit un rire rauque qui fit sourire aussi la jeune louve ; il n'y avait ni moquerie ni dédain dans ce rire, seulement une jovialité innocente qui la gagna peu à peu.

\- J'essayais simplement de ne pas malencontreusement vous amputer d'un membre pendant la danse. Ce serait on ne peut plus fâcheux pour un Garde royal, ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Vous dites vrai, et je vous sais gré de cette attention, répliqua-t-il, avant de poursuivre sur un ton badin : Vous n'avez pas montré la même attention à l'égard de Ser Boros Blount hier soir...

\- Ce n'était qu'un verre de vin, mentit-elle éhontément en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Elle avait toujours été une terrible menteuse et le savait pertinemment ; elle n'était pas faite pour les faux-semblants et les perfidies de la société et en était pleinement consciente.

\- Vous mentez, affirma-t-il en la scrutant attentivement. Vous mentez et vous le savez, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne... et puis après tout, qu'en savez-vous ?

\- Je vous ai vue. Je vous ai vue hier soir dans ce couloir...

\- Vous vous méprenez messire, répondit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Elle lui jetait à présent un regard froid et le chevalier en parut affecté. La tension qui était née entre eux était telle qu'ils avaient, sans s'en apercevoir, cessé de danser.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité ? Reprit Ser Arthur Dayne en la maintenant près de lui alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper. Que craignez-vous enfin ?

Il semblait véritablement perplexe, et la sincérité qu'elle lut dans son regard affecta Lysara.

\- Pourquoi cela vous importe-t-il de me l'entendre dire ? Vous semblez déjà le savoir, alors que peuvent vous faire mes aveux ?

\- Vous êtes un mystère pour moi, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Et c'est mieux ainsi, répliqua-t-elle instinctivement. Si le roi savait que j'ai poignardé un homme dans un couloir sombre...

Elle frissonna et la prise de Ser Arthur Dayne se raffermit dans son dos ; il la regardait à présent avec incompréhension :

\- Pourquoi le roi saurait-il ?

\- Enfin, tempêta-t-elle en le repoussant. Vous êtes un Garde royal, vous servez le roi, vous...

\- Mon devoir est de protéger le roi, de protéger sa famille, pas de l'informer sur tous les faits et gestes des invités de ce Tournoi. Je ne trahirai pas votre secret, affirma-t-il en la fixant intensément, et Lysara sut qu'il disait la vérité.

Dans sa fougue, la jeune femme s'était écartée de lui, et tous deux se tenaient désormais face à face, les bras ballants. Elle aspirait à prolonger leur échange, et pourtant une part d'elle l'encourageait à y renoncer. Elle était en proie à un grand débat intérieur lorsque le Manteau blanc brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

\- M'accompagnerez-vous dehors, prendre l'air ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et rauque à laquelle elle avait prit goût.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que votre compagnie m'est agréable, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Une fois de plus, Lysara fut impressionnée par l'honnêteté de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle ; il lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais dans ce lieu de fausseté qu'était Harrenhal. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait jamais eu droit qu'à des regard dédaigneux ou des sourires forcés, et force fut de constater qu'Arthur Dayne n'était pas de ceux là. Son regard franc et son sourire naturel inspiraient à la jeune femme des sentiments contradictoires ; elle avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il la comprenait, mais en même temps elle redoutait le moment où le masque tomberait.

Se souvenant qu'il attendait d'elle une réponse, elle cessa de détailler les traits de son visage et replongea ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, messire.

\- Il ne me semblait pas que vous étiez le genre de femme à suivre sa raison, murmura-t-il, amusé.

Une tension d'un nouvel ordre s'était installée entre eux et la Nordienne se sentit prisonnière ; les paroles du chevalier avaient sur elle un effet envoûtant. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder ; elle ne céderait pas. Elle avait encore plusieurs choses à mettre au point pour la revanche qu'elle prévoyait de prendre le lendemain à l'encontre de Boros Blount et des chevaliers Frey et Foin. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par les beaux yeux de Ser Arthur Dayne comme une jouvencelle sans cervelle.

\- Je... non, je ne peux pas, lui glissa-t-elle rapidement, comme si elle craignait de revenir sur sa décision.

Alors qu'elle se détournait déjà de lui pour aller retrouver Lyanna, la main du Dornien se posa sur son poignet et la retint une dernière fois.

\- Vous avez le don de vous enfuir au moment où je souhaite obtenir une réponse de vous, mais pas cette fois... Je veux connaître votre nom.

\- Nous voulons tous beaucoup de choses, Ser.

\- Vous connaissez le mien, il me paraît injuste de ne pas connaître le vôtre.

\- La vie est injuste, répliqua-t-elle dans un éclat de rire : ne vous l'a-t-on jamais dit ?

\- Vous avez réponse à tout, remarqua-t-il, sauf à la seule question qui m'importe.

Il avait resserré sa poigne sur son bras mais cela faisait à la jeune fille l'effet d'une caresse. Troublée par leur promiscuité, elle éprouva l'envie de le tourmenter plus longtemps, mais le regard ardent du chevalier l'en dissuada.

\- Lysara, lui glissa-t-elle finalement avec un sourire doux, avant de disparaître dans la foule, pareille à un murmure.

* * *

 _À quoi jouait-il ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Une enfant pleine d'esprit et de vivacité, mais une enfant tout de même ; elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Ses yeux de glace le troublaient, son esprit belliqueux le charmait... oui, elle l'intriguait, c'était certain, mais il y avait plus que ça, il le sentait... Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, Arthur Dayne s'était senti revivre. Il avait eu le sentiment de s'appartenir à nouveau._

 _Huit ans plus tôt, il était entré dans la Garde Royale. Il avait juré de n'avoir ni femme, ni enfants, ni terres. Il avait renoncé à tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver pour jurer son épée et son obédience au roi. Et à quel roi... Aerys le Fol. Le roi fou. Le roi croûte. Il avait donné son épée et sa vie à un souverain qui brûlait ses sujets vifs et violait sa reine. Un roi qui voyait des conspirateurs partout, même en son propre fils. Qui se pensait dragon et se croyait invincible. Bien sûr, Arthur Dayne était un homme d'honneur ; il avait prêté un serment, il ne reviendrait pas dessus et servirait le roi... mais à quel prix._

 _Il y avait un espoir cependant : Rhaegar Targaryen, son plus proche ami et héritier du trône, était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un Roi. Il était magnanime et juste, fort et bon. Arthur avait foi en lui, avait foi en son prince, et voyait déjà en lui le monarque d'exception qu'il était appelé à devenir._

 _Fort de ces certitudes, il s'était contenté de sa vie de Manteau blanc. Il avait obéi au roi qu'il avait juré de servir et de protéger, pensant avant tout à celui qui allait bientôt advenir. Il vivait pour servir et protéger, et cela lui avait suffi des années durant. Jamais il n'avait fait passer ses désirs avant son devoir ; jamais la passion avant l'honneur. Mais ce soir, le chevalier doutait de tout._

 _Il regarda la Nordienne s'éloigner, fut tenté de la rattraper, mais respecta son refus. Une fois certain qu'elle était retournée parmi les siens – il n'avait pas oublié Boros Blount –, le Manteau blanc quitta la Grande Salle et décida d'aller prendre l'air ; la touffeur de la pièce l'empêchait de penser avec lucidité et les rires mêlés aux chansons lui donnaient le tournis. Il n'avait bu que peu de vin, sa position exigeant qu'il demeurât maître de ses moyens en toute occasion, pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit aussi embrumé que s'il avait été ivre. « Ce n'est pas le vin qui te fait cet effet là, mais une certaine jeune femme du nom de Lysara », lui souffla une petite voix qu'il fit taire sur le champ._

 _Parvenu jusqu'à une terrasse presque déserte, il s'appuya sur le parapet de pierres et contempla les forêts qui s'étendaient en contrebas. Tout semblait si paisible que, l'espace d'un instant, le chevalier ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le murmure du vent. Il aurait pu se croire de retour aux Météores, si l'air n'avait pas été si froid, les forêts si denses et verdoyantes, et si des embruns salés étaient venus lécher son visage._

 _\- Ainsi donc, tu délaisses la fête, mon frère ? Retentit une voix douce derrière lui._

 _Ashara. Sa sœur était ravissante ce soir, vêtue d'une robe de damas violet qui faisait admirablement ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était à vrai dire toujours ravissante, et cela avait maintes fois privé l'Épée du matin de repos ; il lui avait souvent fallu recourir à sa grande et célèbre épée pour éloigner les nombreux prétendants qui se pressaient toujours aux portes des Météores. Il aimait sa sœur tendrement et ne pouvait permettre qu'elle soit un jour contrainte d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il l'avait fait promettre à ses parents, et ceux-ci l'avaient tenue._

 _Aujourd'hui, Ashara était une belle jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, et elle était récemment devenue l'une des dames de compagnie de la princesse Elia, ce qui tourmentait d'autant plus son frère. Aux Météores, il était capable de la protéger des hommes qui la convoitaient, mais à la Cour, la chose était toute autre._

 _\- Tu as fait de même me semble-t-il, petite sœur. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vue beaucoup ce soir..._

 _Ashara vint se blottir dans son giron et passa une main tendre sur les cheveux du jeune homme, fraîchement coupés par ses soins. Ils avaient toujours été extrêmement proches, bien que sept années les séparassent ; presque aussi soudés que des jumeaux, murmuraient certains, et Arthur ne pouvait vraiment leur donner tort._

 _\- J'en ai vu assez, murmura-t-elle d'un ton faussement badin. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans cette salle immense, tu entraînais une jeune Nordienne à ta suite, sur la piste de danse... Je crois bien ne t'avoir jamais vu autant sourire en huit ans, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton doux, presque attendri._

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas vu beaucoup, en huit ans, lui fit remarquer le Manteau blanc._

 _Une tape sur son épaule accueillit les propos du chevalier :_

 _\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Arthur. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler..._

 _Sa perspicacité arracha une grimace au chevalier ; elle le connaissait trop bien pour n'avoir pas remarqué. Il avait espéré qu'elle le laissât en paix, mais manifestement la jeune femme voulait des réponses._

 _\- Ce n'était qu'une danse, Ashara. Une simple danse, au même titre que celle que tu as partagé avec Eddard Stark hier soir, si ma mémoire est bonne._

 _À la simple évocation du Nordien, la jeune Dornienne s'empourpra, et son frère ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire._

 _\- Eddard Stark, que je n'ai d'ailleurs guère vu ce soir, lui non plus, fit-il remarquer avec clairvoyance._

* * *

Jamais Lysara n'avait eu aussi peur de toute son existence. Il était midi passé et elle s'apprêtait à entrer en lice ; les tribunes étaient pleines, le roi était là et toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères avec lui. Elle ne devait pas échouer, et encore moins être découverte. Personne ne devait savoir.

Elle finit par émerger de l'ombre sur le destrier que Benjen lui avait trouvé ; elle ne faisait pas confiance à ce cheval autant qu'à Murmure, mais il était obéissant et robuste, et compte tenu des circonstances, Benjen avait accompli là un miracle.

Quand elle y repensait, d'ailleurs, elle devait une fière chandelle au benjamin des Stark. Celui-ci, en plus d'avoir trouvé une monture, avait réussi à leur fabriquer un bouclier. Bien entendu, le loup des Stark aurait été trop facilement repérable, alors les jeunes gens s'étaient inspirés du blason de la maison Woods ; ils en avaient gardé le barral, l'arbre sacré des dieux du Nord. Quel meilleur emblème pour venger Howland Reed que l'arbre de l'île sur laquelle il avait passé deux années ? Contrairement à celui de Winterfell, le Barral du bouclier était rieur ; sa bouche rouge s'étendait en un sourire goguenard, le même sourire que les jeunes femmes auraient réservé à leurs adversaires si elles avaient pu concourir à visage découvert. Les deux amies s'étaient ensuite chargées de piller la tente de Brandon et Eddard, lesquels devaient jouter plus tard dans le tournoi, et étaient parvenues à se créer une armure de bric et de broc plus ou moins à leur taille ; Lysara était plus grande que Lyanna mais quelques centimètres ne faisaient guère de différence.

Elles étaient convenues de laisser Lysara jouter ; Lyanna devait faire bonne figure, tout le monde s'attendait à la trouver dans les tribunes en compagnie de son fiancé, alors que personne ne remarquerait l'absence de la jeune Woods. Si les choses tournaient mal, alors Lyanna devrait prétexter un malaise soudain et remplacer Lysara. C'était le plan qu'elles avaient échafaudé, et maintenant qu'elle entrait sur la piste, la jeune fille n'était plus aussi certaine que ce fut le bon.

Son destrier s'emporta dès qu'il vit la foule amassée dans les tribunes et Lysara eut le plus grand mal à l'apaiser. Les cinq autres jouteurs étaient déjà devant le roi, têtes inclinées ; elle les rejoignit et s'inclina à son tour, comme la coutume l'exigeait. Aerys le Fol ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'œil dédaigneux mais cela suffit à la faire trembler de la tête aux pieds. Si elle était découverte en train de jouter... elle n'osait penser à ce qu'elle risquait.

On lui permit de choisir le chevalier qu'elle voulait défier et bien entendu, son choix se porta sur Boros le gras. La foule frémit ; le chevalier mystérieux était bien freluquet et pourtant il venait de choisir le vainqueur de la journée précédente, colossal et menaçant sur son grand étalon noir. Ser Blount esquissa un sourire narquois et saisit négligemment la lance qu'on lui présentait ; d'un coup de tête méprisant, il invita son adversaire à en faire de même. Il n'en fallait pas davantage à Lysara pour se réveiller.

Elle lança son destrier au triple galop et rejoignit son couloir de joute. À défaut d'avoir son propre écuyer, un garçon d'écuries vint lui tendre sa lance, et elle faillit la lâcher sous le poids. Elle eut grand peine à la maintenir à l'horizontale, et plusieurs fois celle-ci faillit racler le sable de l'arène. Le rire de Boros Blount et les murmures circonspects de certains spectateurs lui donnèrent cependant la force d'armer sa lance et de maintenir son bouclier suffisamment haut. Lorsque les deux drapeaux tombèrent, signalant le départ, elle s'arma de courage et lança sa monture. Boros Blount fit de même et, alors qu'ils se croisaient, frappa avec toute la puissance que son poids et sa taille le lui permettaient.

Lysara en eut le souffle coupé. La lance l'atteignit juste en dessous de l'épaule ; elle tenait son bouclier trop bas pour qu'il arrête totalement le coup et il parvint simplement à l'atténuer. Malgré cela, la douleur irradia dans tout le corps de la jeune femme et elle crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait tomber de son cheval. La foule semblait retenir son souffle presque autant que Lysara cherchait à le retrouver. Son bras la lançait tant qu'elle eut un mal fou à garder son bouclier en place, et elle pensa l'espace d'un instant à abandonner.

Un instant seulement. Elle était une louve du Nord, et elle n'allait pas plier devant un porc-épic orgueilleux. C'est son honneur que Boros Blount avait touché en manquant de la désarçonner, et il ne l'atteindrait pas une deuxième fois, elle se le promit. Bravement, elle rétablit sa lance, et sans attendre, s'élança dans son couloir de joute. Cette fois ci, elle ne laisserait pas le loisir à son adversaire de frapper le premier. Elle avait la vitesse pour elle, la volonté, et surtout la crainte de ne pas y arriver... Blount était si sûr de sa victoire qu'il abaissa inconsciemment son bouclier et Lysara en profita pour lui asséner le coup fatal.

Incrédule, la Nordienne vit le chevalier vaciller sous l'impact et chuter lourdement de son étalon fougueux. La foule éclata en applaudissements et les vivats lui firent chaud au cœur. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les grands sourires de Lyanna et Benjen, les deux seuls au courant de leur petite manigance, et savoura avec fierté la surprise qu'elle lut sur les visages de Brandon, Eddard et même Robert Baratheon. Celui-ci semblait impressionné et l'acclamait en compagnie des autres.

Peu étaient restés insensibles à la victoire du chevalier mystérieux. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu arriver, avec son armure rapiécée, ce petit freluquet à la garde incertaine, ils avaient été persuadés qu'il allait être massacré dès le premier tour par l'un des chevaliers en lice. Ce que Lysara venait d'accomplir relevait presque du miracle.

Grisée par sa victoire, elle défia le champion de la maison Foin ; cette fois-ci, la jeune fille le débouta du premier coup, mais la lance de l'adversaire l'atteignit malgré tout une nouvelle fois, à l'endroit où celle de Blount l'avait déjà touchée. Le fourbe avait vu qu'elle était blessée et avait choisi d'exploiter cette faiblesse. Presque rendue inconsciente par la douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps, elle fit son tour d'honneur dans un état second, sous les acclamations toujours plus fournies du public qui avait fini par la surnommer « le chevalier d'Aubier rieur ».

Il ne restait désormais plus que le chevalier de la maison Frey à vaincre pour venger Howland Reed, mais celui-ci devait d'abord affronter les deux autres participants restants. Ceux-ci avaient assisté à la joute depuis les tentes installées et se préparaient désormais à pénétrer dans l'arène. Ils adressèrent un sourire à Lysara et la jeune fille s'en voulut de ne pas connaître leurs blasons ; le Frey restant ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, ce qui, loin de la gêner, lui permit de disparaître de la tente sans éveiller aucun soupçon.

Elle se dirigea vers les bois où, comme convenu, Benjen et Lyanna l'attendaient. Ils souriaient à pleines dents, ravis de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Pourtant, les sourires se fanèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de l'état d'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait leur amie. Elle avait ôté son casque, révélant à leur vue son visage pale comme la mort. Elle suait à grosses goûtes dans son armure raccommodée et entreprit de s'en défaire, mais elle avait de grandes difficultés à faire bouger son bras gauche et les deux benjamins de la fratrie Stark durent l'aider. Précautionneusement, il la libérèrent de son carcan de ferraille, mais lorsque Benjen s'attaqua à son épaule blessée, Lysara ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur.

\- C'est ma faute, expliqua-t-elle, ma garde était trop basse...

\- Ce Blount n'est qu'un bourrin, renifla Ben, d'ordinaire pacifique. Il se contente de foncer sur ses adversaires et de compter sur son poids pour gagner. Il n'a ni talent, ni technique...

\- Et tu l'as battu à plates coutures, renchérit Lyanna, fière de l'accomplissement de la jeune Woods. Tu les as tous les deux vaincus.

\- Peut-être, mais cela ne risque pas de se reproduire avec le dernier, grimaça-t-elle. Je peux à peine bouger mon bras...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua la jeune Stark d'un air décidé. Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière, je te le promets.

\- Sois prudente quand même, ronchonna Benjen qui regardait de plus près la blessure de Lysara. Je n'ai pas le savoir des mestres, et je n'ai pas très envie de devoir avouer à Père pourquoi vous êtes à l'article de la mort et couvertes de bleus...

Les jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel ; leur cadet, d'ordinaire si rieur, était aujourd'hui aussi optimiste que si on lui avait annoncé que les Marcheurs Blancs étaient revenus à la vie et s'apprêtaient à attaquer Westeros. Son regard gris était soucieux, et pas l'ombre d'un sourire ne venait dérider son long visage de Stark. Il avait une mine si austère que Lysara vit en lui l'enfant qu'avait pu être Lord Rickard.

\- Je ferai attention, lui promit sa sœur devant sa mine lugubre, et finalement Ben l'aida à revêtir l'armure hétéroclite que Lysara avait ôtée quelques instants plus tôt.

Celle-ci les regarda faire, trop épuisée pour les assister ou même s'inquiéter pour Lya. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait désormais était retrouver l'intimité de ses appartements et prendre un bain brûlant pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur lancinante qui parcourait encore son épaule et paralysait son bras.

Dans un état second, elle souhaita bonne chance à Lyanna et, l'esprit embrumé par la souffrance, n'eut même pas le temps de la voir s'éloigner avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Lorsque Lysara se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans son lit, emmitouflée dans de chaudes couvertures. La nuit avait commencé à tomber sur Harrenhal et sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Désorientée, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond mais, terrassée par l'épuisement et la douleur qui pulsait toujours dans son épaule, retomba sur les pierres froides et dures du sol de ses appartements. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire ; la joute, sa blessure et Lyanna... Lyanna qui partait affronter le dernier chevalier à sa place. Assaillie d'une terreur sourde, la jeune fille se remit sur pied tant bien que mal ; prise de vertiges, elle dut tâtonner avant d'atteindre la porte de sa chambre et de trouver la poignée. D'une démarche peu assurée et trop chaloupée pour sembler naturelle, la jeune fille se faufila dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Lyanna. Heureusement, la porte n'en était pas verrouillée et elle pénétra sans crier gare dans la pièce, espérant ne pas y trouver Lord Stark ou Bran.

\- Lysara ! L'accueillit la voix surprise de Benjen. Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, tu...

\- Par les Anciens dieux, Lya, le coupa la jeune fille en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie.

La jeune fille était livide, étendue dans son lit, et un bandage ceignait son buste.

\- Ce n'est rien Lys, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui la contredisait. Ce n'est rien...

\- Elle n'est pas gravement blessée, expliqua son frère, prenant le relais. Ce ne sont que des ecchymoses mais les coups étaient sacrément violents...

Lysara s'approcha des deux Stark et se saisit de la main de Lyanna. Elle était moite et glacée en même temps, et son amie semblait en proie à une fièvre terrible.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça Ben ?

\- Je crois, répondit le garçon, paniqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de côtes cassées mais... peut-être faudrait-il appeler un mestre.

\- Non, répliqua sa sœur d'un ton sans appel. Non pas de mestre, Père découvrirait tout et nous serions perdus, tous les trois. Si... si jamais il venait à apprendre...

\- D'accord, d'accord Lya, chuchota-t-il pour l'apaiser.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ça Lysara, reprit la jeune fille avec un sourire aux lèvres. Oh si seulement tu avais pu voir ça ! Je l'ai débouté au second tour ! Les trois n'étaient pas fiers après ça... Quand ils ont demandé la rançon que j'exigeais, je leur ai simplement dit de châtier leurs écuyers. Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes, à ces trois là...

\- Je dois admettre que cela avait du panache, ajouta Benjen avec un petit rire de contentement, et Lysara ne put qu'approuver.

La jeune fille était un peu triste de n'avoir pu assister à la victoire de la jeune Stark, mais après tout, Howland Reed avait été vengé, et elle même avait pu humilier Boros Blount pour les paroles odieuses qu'il avait eues à son égard la veille. C'était une récompense amplement suffisante à ses yeux.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Finit par lui demander le jeune garçon. Ton épaule te fait-elle encore souffrir ?

\- Un peu, mentit la jeune fille.

\- Je t'avais fait un cataplasme pour être certain que cela ne s'infecterait pas, reprit-il en examinant délicatement la blessure de la jeune Woods. La lance n'a pas traversé l'armure, mais sous l'impact, des maillons de celle-ci se sont imprimés dans ta peau et l'ont légèrement entaillée. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire alors je... j'ai pensé que cela ne pourrait pas te faire de mal et que peut-être cela pourrait même faire un peu de bien. Mais bon je pense qu'il faut surtout que... Cesse donc de t'agiter !

\- Mais tu me fais mal, se plaignit Lysara en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne du garçon.

\- J'en suis désolé mais il faut bien que je regarde ! À moi que tu ne préfères appeler un mestre...

\- Non, bougonna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Très bien, alors cesse de faire le bébé, lui asséna-t-il du haut de ses quatorze ans.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de bouder, sous le regard amusé de Lyanna.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies d'os cassés toi non plus, finit par dire le jeune loup, après avoir examiné plus longtemps la jeune fille et avoir essuyé maintes de ses grimaces de douleur. Peut-être fêlés, mais il faudrait demander à quelqu'un de plus compétent...

\- Ça ira très bien, l'interrompit Lysara avec un air buté. Je n'ai qu'à prendre du repos et tout ira mieux...

\- Sauf que ce soir tu dois venir au banquet. Il le faut, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche : Tu as été absente toute la journée, ton absence ce soir également risquerait d'être remarquée...

\- Mais quelqu'un doit veiller sur Lyanna !

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi ! S'insurgea celle-ci. Je vais simplement me reposer un temps, je vous rejoindrai même peut-être dans la soirée.

La jeune Woods ne répondit rien. Il était inutile d'argumenter face à Lyanna ; elles étaient aussi butées l'une que l'autre, et vu leur état actuel, mieux valait ne pas user leurs maigres forces à débattre dans le vide. Lysara irait au banquet, elle le devait. Elle s'arrangerait pour être vue de tous, et dès que l'opportunité se présenterait, elle fuirait la grande salle et reviendrait voir son amie.

Déterminée, elle quitta la chambre en compagnie de Benjen et se rendit dans la sienne pour se vêtir convenablement. L'entreprise fut plus ardue que ce qu'elle pensait ; elle qui avait déjà besoin d'aide en temps normal, c'est-à-dire avec deux bras valides, elle passa un temps fou à tenter de se glisser dans sa robe. Heureusement, celle-ci n'exigeait pas le port d'un corset, et de toutes manières la jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu l'enfiler.

Ce fut donc rouge, haletante, et passablement débraillée malgré tous ses efforts, que Lysara se présenta à l'entrée de la Grande Salle en compagnie du benjamin des Stark. Il était encore tôt et de nombreuses places demeuraient vacantes ; cela rassura la jeune fille, qui supportait très mal les regards et les jugements des nobliaux du royaume. Elle fut d'autant plus ravie qu'il y ait encore peu de monde qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement à son avantage ce soir ; toujours engourdie, sa démarche était pesante et pataude, et son épaule la lançait tant qu'elle avait l'impression d'être bossue. Avec le secours du bras de Ben, sur lequel elle s'appuyait, la Nordienne parvint malgré tout à traverser l'immense salle avec un semblant de dignité, et finit par s'asseoir avec soulagement à côté de Brandon.

\- Alors, toujours pas morte ? Se moqua celui-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Très drôle Bran...

\- La maladie t'aurait-elle ôté tout sens de l'humour, Lysara ?

\- Le sens de l'humour peut-être, mais pas mes deux mains, alors gare à toi... le prévint-elle avec un regard noir, amusée malgré tout.

Brandon arrivait toujours à la faire sourire ; souvent en la provoquant, certes, mais il savait que c'était là l'un des seuls moyens de la faire sortir de sa catatonie lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Moustique, répliqua-t-il d'un air peu impressionné face à la menace de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il vit cependant qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa provocation, son air s'assombrit légèrement :

\- Lys... Serais-tu donc vraiment malade ?

\- À ton avis, idiot ? Le rabroua-t-elle gentiment. Pourquoi sinon aurais-je loupé les joutes d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu avoir rendez-vous avec un amant secret... Vous auriez pu vous retrouver au bord du lac, continua-t-il d'une voix volontairement dramatique, et vous unir sous le regard des dieux ! Deux amants maudits, s'aimant en dépit des obstacles qui se dressent devant eux...

\- On croirait entendre Alysanne, pouffa-t-elle, rapidement accompagnée de Benjen et de Brandon lui-même, tandis qu'Eddard restait silencieux.

La jeune fille se fit la réflexion que son comportement était étrange depuis l'arrivée au tournoi. Certes, elle ne l'avait guère vu avant cela, mais tout de même ; Ned semblait constamment perdu dans ses pensées, absorbé par des tourments et des réflexions qui n'étaient connus que de lui – quoiqu'il était possible que Lyanna fut au courant, et elle se promit de lui en parler.

\- Lysara, l'interpella Lord Rickard qui venait d'arriver à leur table en compagnie de Jon Arryn. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux, je suis presque rétablie, mentit-elle éhontément.

\- J'en suis heureux, et j'espère que Lyanna se remettra rapidement aussi. J'avais peur que vous n'ayez attrapé quelque maladie dangereuse... Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas voir un mestre ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire destiné à confirmer ses dires.

Lord Rickard sembla rassuré par son état et, après un regard à chacun de ses fils, délaissa leur compagnie pour aller saluer d'autres seigneurs. Cette intervention laissa la jeune femme avec un sourire doux aux lèvres et une conscience agitée ; elle s'en voulait de constamment mentir à Lord Stark, lui qui était si bon avec elle. Tous le dépeignaient comme un homme austère et froid, et ses yeux gris et sa longue figure de Stark tendaient à leur donner raison ; mais il était aussi un homme profondément juste et bon, et la jeune Woods savait qu'elle lui était infiniment redevable. Il l'avait recueillie, elle, l'enfant orpheline d'une moindre maison. L'avait élevée avec ses enfants plutôt que de la confier à des quelconques cousins éloignés ou bannerets insignifiants, sans jamais marquer de différence importante entre eux. Il lui avait inculqué les valeurs des Stark, sans jamais lui demander de renier ses racines, avait fermé les yeux sur nombre de ses bêtises ; il pouvait se montrer sévère, et seuls les dieux savaient à quel point Lysara pouvait le craindre dans des moments pareils, mais jamais injuste ou violent.

Comme les soirs précédents, le début de soirée se révéla particulièrement ennuyeux pour la jeune femme ; elle n'avait personne à qui parler et les chansons des musiciens s'avéraient particulièrement soporifiques. Les plats se succédaient, toujours aussi savoureux et plus recherchés les uns que les autres mais la Nordienne n'y goûtait guère. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment les Seigneurs de Westeros pouvaient trouver un quelconque attrait à ce genre de festins ; ils étaient pour elle un devoir pénible, et si elle avait pu aller dîner en compagnie des gens du commun, elle l'aurait volontiers fait.

Benjen tenta bien de la distraire, mais ses pensées étaient constamment tournées vers Lyanna, seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie ; il n'était pas raisonnable de la laisser seule alors qu'elle était souffrante. Malgré tout, elle resta à sa place, sourit lorsqu'on l'attendit d'elle, garda le plus souvent le silence. Elle n'écoutait pas ce qui se disait, ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui se passait ; elle avait presque l'impression que son esprit avait réussi à se dissocier de son corps et qu'elle parcourait désormais mentalement le Bois-aux-loups. Elle put presque sentir le vent froid emmêler ses cheveux et les flocons de neige fondre sur sa peau, entendre le hurlement des loups et le craquement des branches sous ses pieds. Elle souhaitait tellement s'y trouver que, l'espace d'un instant, elle y fut. Dans ses rêves bien sûr, seulement par la pensée... mais tout de même. Dans quelques semaines seulement, elle retrouverait Winterfell, elle retrouverait le Nord. Pour combien de temps encore, elle ne le savait pas, mais la perspective d'y retourner lui réchauffa quand même le cœur.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs personnes quitter la salle, la jeune femme s'excusa auprès de sa tablée et se leva à son tour. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de prétexter une fatigue soudaine, les événements de la journée l'avaient véritablement éreintée et vidée de toute son énergie. D'autant plus que plus la soirée avançait, plus sa blessure la tourmentait, et au moment où elle décida de quitter la table, la simple tentative de garder un visage neutre et indifférent lui demandait un effort colossal.

D'une démarche trébuchante, Lysara se fraya un chemin vers la sortie, laquelle semblait toujours se refuser à elle ; des convives lui coupaient constamment la route, bloquaient le passage, des danseurs endiablés la forçaient à s'écarter et à faire maints détours. Elle louvoyait sans fin entre les tables, mais les grands battants de la porte ne semblaient pas se rapprocher pour autant.

Lorsque, enfin, elle fut suffisamment proche pour sentir une brise légère caresser son visage et faire voleter ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle crut s'en être sortie, être parvenue à s'échapper de cette Grande Salle pourtant si étouffante, une silhouette apparut soudainement devant elle et arrêta sa progression. C'était un homme, au teint mat et vêtu de vêtements aux couleurs chatoyantes...

\- Prince Oberyn, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme, comme marque de politesse.

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler par son nom et Lysara fut éblouie ; le prince de Dorne rayonnait véritablement, et son regard ardent brûla presque la jeune femme.

\- Je vois que ma réputation me précède jusque dans le Nord, glissa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Seulement en des termes élogieux, j'ose espérer...

La Nordienne rougit ; elle était une terrible menteuse, et le savait pertinemment. Oberyn Martell aussi devait le savoir, songea-t-elle, et sa simple ambition avait été de la mettre dans l'inconfort.

\- Je n'écoute guère les ragots et les rumeurs, esquiva-t-elle avec un sourire faussement contrit.

\- Tiens donc... Voyons, une jeune femme comme vous ne se repaît-elle pas de commérages ?

\- Toutes les femmes n'en sont pas avides, répliqua-t-elle en dardant son regard de glace dans celui du Dornien. Certaines les détestent même vertement, tout comme celles qui les propagent. Ces femmes-là préfèrent ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Et puis... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que les rumeurs qui circulent à votre propos m'intéressent ?

\- Ah ! Vous vous plairiez à Dorne, lui répondit le Prince avec ferveur.

Son sourire s'était élargit, et il l'observait désormais avec un regard curieux et intéressé.

\- Une danse ? Suggéra-t-il d'un ton badin en se saisissant de la main de Lysara.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir ; souhaitait-il donc seulement la mettre dans l'embarras ? Le large sourire qui l'arborait sembla répondre à sa question. Manifestement, le Prince de Dorne se délectait de la situation, et attendait avec impatience de voir comment elle comptait s'en dépêtrer.

\- Messire, je suis une piètre danseuse, bafouilla-t-elle. Je ne saurais... enfin, je... vous ne voulez sûrement pas que je...

\- Je vois, susurra-t-il finalement, mettant fin à son supplice, avant d'ajouter d'un ton encore plus doucereux : N'est pas Ser Arthur Dayne qui veut, n'est-ce pas ?

La dernière question, purement rhétorique, fit rougir la Nordienne, et elle s'en morigéna. Pourquoi son corps éprouvait-il toujours le besoin de montrer son malaise à la face du monde ? Elle se sentait particulièrement démunie face aux attaques sournoises du Dornien ; les poignards ne lui étaient d'aucune aide ici, et elle comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face au jeune homme qui se trouvait face à elle.

\- Si je ne prête que peu d'intérêt aux ragots, répondit-elle finalement, je me dois de reconnaître, Prince, que certains commérages à votre propos sont dans le vrai.

\- Et lesquels, je vous prie ?

\- Ceux qui vous surnomment la Vipère rouge, murmura-t-elle d'un ton innocent. Votre langue est bel et bien aussi acérée que celle d'une vipère, et je crains que votre morsure ne soit mortelle pour la proie que vous avez choisi...

À ces mots, Oberyn Martell éclata d'un rire franc, s'attirant des regards étonnés de la part de plusieurs convives, lesquels détournèrent cependant vite les yeux lorsqu'ils reconnurent le Dornien. Manifestement, beaucoup redoutaient le venin du serpent.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, répondit le Prince une fois remis de ses émotions. J'ai bien peur de n'être qu'une couleuvre, absolument inoffensive...

\- Boros Blount ne serait peut-être pas du même avis, fit remarquer la jeune fille avec malice.

Le Dornien lui sourit une fois de plus, d'un sourire à la fois charmeur et énigmatique qui titilla la curiosité de Lysara ; elle ne savait que penser du jeune homme. Il semblait à la fois chaleureux, et pourtant faux, amical, mais calculateur... Elle ne pouvait se fier à lui, et pourtant il lui inspirait une certaine sympathie. Il était une vipère, certes, et peut-être même la plus venimeuse d'entre elles, malgré ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire, mais la jeune femme songea qu'elle préférait les vipères aux moutons. Leur compagnie était plus divertissante.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre congé du jeune Martell, celui-ci, lui proposant de l'accompagner à l'extérieur, posa innocemment sa main sur l'épaule blessée de la Nordienne.

Lysara crut s'effondrer, et dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier. La douleur était plus forte que jamais, et le Prince de Dorne, sans doute inconsciemment, l'avait attisée davantage. Elle tenta de se soustraire à son contact, mais celui-ci saisit son poignet et la força à lui faire face :

\- Seriez-vous blessée ? Lui demanda Oberyn d'un ton soucieux, quoique soupçonneux.

\- Pas du tout messire, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblotante. Je... La journée a été éprouvante, et je... le vin m'a indisposée, je n'en ai pas l'habitude, vous comprenez...

Un éclair de compréhension avait traversé le regard du Dornien, qui semblait désormais l'observer sous un jour nouveau. Un sourire admiratif étirait ses lèvres, et ses yeux ne cessaient de se fixer sur son épaule blessée.

\- Je vois, susurra-t-il, puis, changeant brusquement de sujet : Avez-vous pu assister aux joutes aujourd'hui, madame ?

\- Hélas non, j'étais souffrante...

\- Vraiment ? Comme c'est regrettable, le spectacle vous aurait, je le crois, réjouie...

Il dardait à présent ses yeux dans ceux de Lysara, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Savez-vous, poursuivit-il d'une voix doucereuse, que dans l'après-midi, un mystérieux chevalier est entré en lice, et a débouté notre ami commun, Ser Boros Blount ?

\- On me l'a dit messire, osa-t-elle à peine murmurer, son sang s'étant mué en glace.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Après tout, ce Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur arborait comme blason un barral. Vous savez, le symbole des Anciens Dieux... Ne sont-ce pas, d'ailleurs, les dieux que vous vénérez dans le Nord ?

\- Je ne suis guère assidue dans mes prières, tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

Elle n'osait même plus, à présent, affronter le regard du jeune homme. Il savait, elle en était persuadée ; et s'il n'en était pas encore sûr, du moins il devait avoir de fortes suspicions. Cela terrifia Lysara, car si le Prince de Dorne était parvenu à cette conclusion, alors d'autres également avaient peut-être pu faire le lien...

Elle avait été sotte, songea-t-elle ; sotte de se donner en spectacle en humiliant Boros Blount le premier soir, sotte de prendre part aux joutes, de penser – ne serait-ce que penser – que cela pourrait avoir une issue heureuse... Désormais, elle prenait conscience des conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actes insensés, non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour Lyanna, pour les Stark. Elle s'était comportée en enfant capricieuse, comme si elle avait été à Winterfell, entourée de personnes bienveillantes à son égard. Là-bas, elle ne risquait qu'un sermon de Septa Mordane, mais ici, elle était en territoire ennemi, et le Roi n'était pas particulièrement connu pour sa clémence...

Malgré tout, Lysara ne parvenait pas à regretter entièrement ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle continuait à penser que Lyanna, Benjen et elle avaient agi noblement ; ils avaient vengé Howland Reed, enseigné à des chevaliers l'humilité et à leurs écuyers l'honneur. Ils n'avaient pas cherché la gloire ou le profit, mais la justice. Ce n'était pas un crime.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Oberyn, la tirant de ses pensées, le chevalier s'est valeureusement battu, et a débouté ses trois adversaires, mais il a été blessé pendant le premier assaut, je m'en suis aperçu...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, la lance du porc-épic l'a atteint, savez-vous où ?

Lysara demeura muette. Elle haïssait le Dornien pour la torture qu'il lui infligeait ; il avait manifestement deviné l'identité du Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur, alors pourquoi donc éprouvait-il le besoin de la tourmenter de la sorte ?

\- Juste en dessous de l'épaule, poursuivit-il comme elle ne lui répondait pas. Curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je présume que ce sont des blessures courantes en tournoi, mais peut-être ne suis-je pas la mieux placée pour en juger... Après tout, je n'ai jamais participé à un tournoi.

\- Non, bien sûr, répondit le Dornien d'un air entendu.

\- Maintenant, messire, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je voudrais...

\- Mais vous n'avez pas entendu la fin de l'histoire ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle tentait de prendre congé. Je serai bref, vous avez ma parole... Le Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur donc, comme le surnomma le public dont il avait gagné les faveurs, débouta ses trois adversaires et, avec panache, demanda simplement comme rançon que les trois chevaliers apprennent l'honneur à leurs écuyers. Mais voyez-vous, le chevalier fit une erreur fatale... Lorsque le roi exigea de lui qu'il ôte son heaume et se présente devant lui, le mystérieux jouteur refusa.

\- Il n'était sans doute pas intéressé par la gloire...

\- Je pense surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas découvrir son visage. Je pense que, pour quelque raison que ce fut, il n'avait pas le droit de participer aux joutes... Le roi a vu cela d'une autre manière, lui, ajouta-t-il, presque amusé. Savez-vous ce qui se murmure sur notre bon roi Aerys ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Lysara faiblement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler. Je ne prête pas attention aux rumeurs.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient éloignés des clameurs de la fête et se trouvaient dorénavant dans l'immense hall d'Harrenhal. Comme tous ceux de la forteresse, les murs de pierre étaient noirs comme le charbon et les pierres elles-mêmes semblaient exhaler une odeur de mort. Le feu, se souvint Lysara ; c'était le feu craché par les dragons d'Aegon le Conquérant qui avait noircit ainsi la roche. Qui avait aussi réduit d'autres tours en poussière, à l'instar de ses habitants, et la jeune fille n'était pas nécessairement désireuse de connaître le même sort. Aerys II n'avait certes plus de dragons, mais elle savait pertinemment ce que tous murmuraient à propos du feu grégeois.

Semblant deviner ses pensées, alors qu'elle laissait son regard s'égarer sur la pierre d'un noir funeste, le prince Oberyn continua :

\- Eh bien, beaucoup dans le royaume s'accordent pour dire qu'on ne se souviendra pas d'Aerys pour sa grande clémence. L'affront que lui a fait le Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur en refusant d'ôter son heaume a, je le crains, quelque peu offensé notre souverain. Et il est possible que celui-ci ait chargé ses meilleurs chevaliers de retrouver l'inconnu, et de lui faire goûter à la justice du roi.

Lysara ne respirait plus. Si jamais les hommes d'Aerys le Fol remontaient jusqu'à elle et Lyanna, c'en était fini. Elle tenta de se rassurer, de se dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve, rien qui puisse laisser présager qu'elles aient pris part d'une quelconque façon à l'affaire, mais à nouveau, le Dornien écrasa tous ses espoirs avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de germer dans son esprit :

\- Il est même possible que ceux-ci soient en train de fouiller les chambres à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait permettre de démasquer le... le monstrueux traître qu'est assurément ce mystérieux chevalier.

 _Le bouclier_. Qu'avaient-ils fait du bouclier ?

Lorsqu'elle était descendue avec Benjen pour participer au banquet, celui-ci avait tout expliqué à la jeune fille, dans le détail. Il lui avait ainsi conté comment Lyanna avait débouté le dernier chevalier, celui de la maison Frey, avait demandé justice en exigeant pour seule rançon que les jouteurs apprennent l'honneur à leurs écuyers, avait refusé de révéler son identité lorsque le roi le lui avait demandé. Il lui avait dit comment, ensuite, il avait démembré l'armure de bric et de broc qu'il avait en premier lieu fabriqué et avait restitué les pièces empruntées. Mais le garçon n'avait en revanche pas dit un mot à propos du bouclier si singulier qui pouvait à tout moment les confondre.

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir à un prétexte pour prendre congé du Prince de Dorne, celui-ci s'était déjà détourné d'elle et retournait aux éclats et aux excès de la fête. Dès qu'il fut totalement hors de vue, Lysara s'élança dans les escaliers. Peu lui importait la douleur désormais, peu lui importaient les quelques serviteurs étonnés qui croisaient sa route... Elle devait à tout prix savoir ce que Lyanna et Benjen avaient fait du bouclier du Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur et, le cas échéant, s'en débarrasser. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Oberyn Martell était venu l'avertir, ni même comment il avait deviné qu'elle était mêlée à cette affaire, mais toutes les questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit était secondaires. La peur lui donnait des ailes, son amour pour les Stark le courage de s'en servir.

En peu de temps, elle fut devant la porte de la chambre de Lyanna et y pénétra sans crier gare. La jeune fille était toujours allongée dans son lit, pâle comme la mort et inconsciente du danger qui planait sur leurs deux têtes.

\- Lysara ? Lysara qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie par la fièvre.

\- Le bouclier ! Où est le bouclier Lya ? Dis-moi, vite !

Affolée par la terreur qu'elle lut sur le visage de son amie, la jeune Stark trouva la force de se redresser et pointa du doigt la grande armoire de chêne qui se tenait contre un mur. Ouvrant les battants à la volée, Lysara trouva le bouclier, grossièrement dissimulé sous une couverture de laine, et s'en saisit. Elle devait absolument s'en débarrasser avant que les hommes du roi ne viennent inspecter la pièce, mais où ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le cacher part dans le château, qui allait être fouillé de fond en comble, ni dans aucune des tentes de tournoi. Lui vint alors l'idée du lac de l'Œil-dieu ; nul n'irait en sonder les tréfonds pour retrouver un simple écu.

\- Lys, par les Anciens Dieux, vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais ? Gronda Lyanna lorsqu'elle la vit saisir la pièce de bois et se diriger vers la porte.

Elle semblait plus louve que femme à ce moment précis.

\- Je dois le faire disparaître, lui répondit la jeune Woods d'un ton buté. Il nous accuse...

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre, et tomba nez-à-nez avec le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, accompagné de Ser Arthur Dayne.


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'Épée du Matin

**Chapitre IV – L'Épée du Matin**

Paniquée, Lysara referma prestement la porte sur les deux hommes et la verrouilla, ne laissant même pas l'occasion à ces derniers de protester. Mue par une terreur sourde, elle chercha un moyen de se débarrasser du bouclier, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de le glisser derrière l'armoire que déjà des coups puissants ébranlaient la lourde porte de chêne.

\- Lady Lyanna, commença le Prince-dragon de sa voix calme et apaisante, et...

Il marqua une pose, et murmura quelque chose à l'adresse de son compagnon.

\- ...et Lady Lysara. Veuillez ouvrir la porte je vous prie.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, terrifiées. Toutes deux savaient pertinemment que si le prince découvrait le bouclier, elles étaient perdues.

\- Messire, tenta la jeune Stark. Je suis souffrante, et la bienséance m'oblige à me soustraire à... euh, à votre vue... Je ne suis guère présentable, et...

\- Ouvrez cette porte, répéta l'héritier du trône d'une voix plus ferme. Au nom du Roi.

Les Nordiennes se regardèrent une fois de plus, et virent dans le regard de l'autre qu'elles n'avaient qu'une alternative. Refuser d'ouvrir à l'héritier du trône ne les ferait sembler que coupable, et il finirait de toute façon par faire enfoncer cette porte par des soldats, et alors seuls les Dieux savaient quel sort leur serait réservé... Finalement, la mort dans l'âme, Lysara se dirigea vers l'épais ventail de bois et, après quelques secondes supplémentaires de réflexion, fit tourner la lourde clé de métal dans la serrure. Prenant les devants, elle entre-ouvrit la porte mais, se plaçant dans l'embrasure, ne permit pas aux deux hommes de rentrer. Se sentant aussi petite et impuissante qu'une souris, elle fit malgré tout bravement face à Rhaegar Targaryen et à Arthur Dayne ; si le premier semblait vaguement amusé par leurs velléités de rébellion, le second en revanche gardait un visage impassible et neutre. Le chevalier qu'elle voyait là n'avait rien de commun avec celui qui l'avait fait danser et rire la veille ; hier soir, il était Arthur Dayne, ce soir il était un chevalier de la garde royale.

\- Je suis navrée messeigneurs, commença la jeune femme d'une voix peu assurée, mais vous ne pouvez rentrer.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir quelles raisons vous avez pour nous refuser l'entrée, répartit le prince héritier avec un sourire curieux et bienveillant, qui tranchait avec le ton dur qu'il avait employé quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Eh bien, nous vous l'avons dit... euh... la bienséance nous oblige à...

\- Lysara, l'interpella Arthur Dayne, laissez-nous entrer...

Il semblait fatigué, et avait fait un pas en avant, se plaçant devant Rhaegar, pour faire face à la jeune Nordienne, mais la louve ne comptait pas se laisser amadouer de la sorte.

\- Non, répliqua celle-ci avec ferveur, tout en tentant de fermer à nouveau la porte.

Comprenant qu'elle ne les laisserait pas entrer, du moins pas de son plein gré, le chevalier s'interposa et, malgré tous les efforts de la jeune fille, les deux hommes finirent par pénétrer dans la pièce. Lyanna s'était levée, et, comme son amie quelques instants plus tôt, fit vaillamment face au Targaryen qui se trouvait face à elle. Lysara fut surprise par l'intensité de l'échange muet qui eu lieu entre les jeunes gens ; une tension étrange semblait s'être installée entre eux, et tous deux se fixaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Disparus, Lysara et Arthur Dayne, le dragon et la louve n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour l'autre. La jeune Woods comprenait désormais pourquoi Lya se sentait si coupable l'avant-veille. Il était évident que quelque chose d'intime avait dû se produire entre elle et le Prince-dragon, et la jeune femme n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir quoi.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour se placer aux côtés de son amie, déterminée à lui apporter son soutien, une main, se posant sur son bras, la retint et réveilla la blessure qu'elle avait réussi à oublier. Incapable de maîtriser la douleur qui afflua soudainement, la jeune louve ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri et de se libérer vivement de la poigne, pourtant délicate, de l'Épée du Matin. Les larmes aux yeux tant la peine était vivace, elle s'écarta vivement lorsque celui-ci fit un nouveau geste vers elle. Son recul fut instinctif, irréfléchi ; elle avait seulement souhaité se soustraire à la souffrance, mais une fois de plus, les conséquences de ses actes la dépassaient. En s'éloignant ainsi de Ser Arthur, la jeune femme buta violemment contre l'armoire de chêne, provoquant non seulement un regain de douleur et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, délogeant le bouclier de sa cachette improvisée.

Jusque là dissimulé derrière le meuble de bois, celui-ci glissa lentement et s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher de la chambre, au vu et au su de tous. Instinctivement, les jeunes filles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, comme pour se donner du courage et de la force, en vue de l'affrontement qui allait arriver. Elles étaient perdues, elles le savaient, mais refusaient de se laisser abattre.

Rhaegar Targaryen et Arthur Dayne restèrent interdits, les yeux fixement posés le bouclier au barral moqueur plusieurs minutes durant. Ils semblaient ne pas croire à ce qu'ils voyaient, ne pas réaliser ce que cela signifiait, et Lysara elle-même n'était pas certaine de saisir pleinement la pagaille dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

\- Vous, finit par murmurer le prince-dragon à l'adresse des jeunes femmes, l'air profondément surpris. C'était vous le chevalier d'Aubier-rieur...

\- Messire enfin, vous délirez, tenta de se justifier Lya. N'importe qui aurait pu pénétrer dans cette pièce et cacher ici le...

\- Ne me mentez pas Lyanna, gronda le prince en dardant ses prunelles violettes dans celles de la Nordienne.

Lysara n'aimait pas du tout le ton que le jeune homme avait pris pour s'adresser à son amie mais parvint malgré tout à tenir sa langue. Il était un prince, et si elle ne voulait pas l'offenser, mieux valait qu'elle laisse la jeune Stark les défendre. Sa courtoisie légendaire pouvait bien leur coûter leurs têtes à toutes les deux après tout. Elle ne connaissait pas le prince-dragon, mais les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Aerys le Fol lui suffisaient. Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance au jeune Targaryen, pas plus aux hommes qui le suivaient et le servaient.

Dépassée par les événements, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Ser Arthur. Le Garde royal assistait à l'échange tout comme elle mais, s'il était surpris par la familiarité qui semblait exister entre Lyanna et son prince, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle se demanda s'il était possible qu'il fût au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ; il était très proche du prince, d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le royaume, peut-être même son plus proche ami, et en tant que Manteau blanc, il le suivait partout où il allait. Si quelqu'un savait des choses sur la relation qu'entretenaient le prince et Lyanna, c'était sans aucun doute lui, et cette constatation blessa Lysara.

\- Mais enfin, continuait le Prince Rhaegar, manifestement bouleversé par la découverte. Pourquoi... comment ?

\- Je vous le répète, le coupa Lyanna d'une voix forte et assurée, nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans.

Elle était si droite et fière que la jeune Woods elle-même faillit croire à son mensonge, mais le Prince-dragon ne se laissa pas persuader aussi aisément :

\- Je ne vous crois pas... Cessez donc de me mentir, enfin pourquoi...

\- Oh et puis que vous importe ! Tempêta-t-elle en dardant son regard dans celui du prince-dragon.

L'héritier du trône se raidit, sa mâchoire se contracta. Il semblait prêt à sortir de ses gonds et Lysara le trouva presque terrifiant ; jusque là, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se départir de son sourire calme et mélancolique, mais en ce moment précis, il lui semblait voir devant elle Aegon le Conquérant lui-même.

\- Que m'importe ? Répéta-t-il, d'un ton toujours doux quoique tranchant. Sachez, Lady Lyanna, que vous êtes seulement le chevalier que le Roi mon père m'a demandé de retrouver et d'exécuter...

Les jeunes Nordiennes se figèrent, et se lancèrent un regard éperdu. Exécuter, que ce mot sonnait durement à leurs oreilles. Après tout, elles n'avaient fait que participer à un tournoi pour défendre l'honneur d'un homme ; les rôles auraient été inversés, un homme aurait participé à un tournoi pour venger une femme, il aurait été acclamé et considéré comme un héros. Mais elles étaient des femmes, et donc leurs actions étaient criminelles.

Lysara trouva dans son sentiment de révolte la force de s'opposer au prince :

\- Lyanna n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, protesta-t-elle haut et fort, elle n'a rien...

\- Lysara non...

\- C'est vrai Lya ! Si l'on y pense, c'était mon idée à l'origine... Je suis donc entièrement coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Moi et personne d'autre.

Lyanna lui adressait un sourire doux mais continuait à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation, quant au prince-dragon, il s'était tourné vers elle, lui qui ne lui avait pas attribué un regard depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre, et la regardait désormais curieusement.

\- Qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton redevenu courtois et doux.

\- Je suis Lysara Woods.

\- Woods ? Ce nom ne me dit rien, qui est votre père ?

\- Mon père était Elric Woods, et ma mère...

Il était douloureux pour la jeune femme de se remémorer les noms de ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Winterfell, elle s'était fait un devoir de penser aussi peu que possible à la famille qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle avait dû avancer, dominer la peine et la douleur causées par l'absence, et cela était passé par un oubli relatif. Bien sûr, elle se souvenait de sa vie, de sa vie d'avant, mais elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne jamais se laisser submerger par son passé.

\- ...et ma mère Alys Forrester, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus hésitante.

\- Mais, reprit le prince-dragon, perplexe, je n'ai pas connaissance de...

\- Ils sont tous les deux morts, messire. Je n'étais qu'une enfant quand c'est arrivé, l'année du...

\- Du Mal des Ardents, la coupa Arthur Dayne, je me souviens de cette année là.

L'année du Mal des Ardents avait été la plus froide que le royaume ait connu en un quart de siècle, au cours d'un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, et elle devait son nom à l'épidémie qui avait ravagé les Sept Couronnes, frappant surtout le Nord. Le visage du Prince s'éclaira :

\- Oui, je m'en souviens aussi à présent, nombre de nobles maisons furent décimées cette année là... Mais comment se fait-il que vous en soyez venue à vivre en compagnie des Stark ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, les Woods vivaient dans le Bois-aux-loups, fit-il observer. Ils étaient donc des vassaux des...

\- Des Glover messire, je le sais. Seulement les Glover n'ont pas daigné s'approcher de chez moi. C'était trop risqué, disaient-ils, j'allais sûrement les contaminer. Il fallait détruire le château de mon père selon certains, le brûler ; d'autres pensaient que les Sœurs du silence pourraient me prendre parmi leurs rangs. D'autres encore se détournèrent bonnement et simplement de moi. Lord Rickard fut le seul à venir. Il avait connu mon père et...

Lysara marqua un temps d'arrêt, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Lyanna.

\- ...et son épouse venait de périr elle aussi du Mal des Ardents.

Un silence pesant accueillit ses propos ; tous semblaient désormais ruminer tristement leurs souvenirs d'époques et de temps disparus. Leurs propres pertes aussi, probablement. Lyanna gardait obstinément la tête baissée et l'Epée du matin avait l'air égaré ; il semblait plongé dans de lointaines réminiscences, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, depuis longtemps fixés sur Lysara, ne la voyaient pas vraiment.

\- Eh bien, Lysara Woods, reprit finalement le prince de Peyredragon, qu'avez-vous donc à me dire sur le Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur ?

\- Le Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur ? Répéta-t-elle, résignée.

Elle avait soudainement perdu tout espoir, en plus des mots qui refusaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Que pouvait-elle bien dire pour leur défense ? Elle était probablement la pire menteuse des Sept Couronnes, et dès lors nier leur implication ne servirait à rien. Le prince-dragon avait grandi à Port Réal, au milieu des flagorneurs et des flatteurs ; il savait sans doute mieux que quiconque démêler le vrai du faux, la vérité du mensonge.

\- Nous fûmes toutes les deux le Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur, finit par répondre Lyanna à sa place, dans une attitude de défi. Mais ce ne fut ni pour la gloire, ni pour la récompense. Lysara eut la première l'idée de venger...

La jeune fille sentit que son amie rechignait à mêler Howland Reed, le petit paludier, à cette histoire. Le pauvre bougre ne leur avait jamais demandé de le venger, même s'il avait sans doute espéré que cela arrive ; il était totalement innocent et ignorant de ce qu'elles avaient tramé contre les trois chevaliers et leurs écuyers.

\- ...un ami commun, finit-elle par dire, restant évasive sur la question. Nous l'avions découvert il y a deux jours de cela, dans les bois, en train de se faire rosser par trois écuyers dont nous avons vite découvert les allégeances. Après les avoir fait fuir, nous nous sommes dit que Howl... notre ami méritait justice, et c'est là qu'est venue l'idée du tournoi.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir pas demandé la justice du roi ? S'insurgea le prince.

Le regard que se jetèrent les deux jeunes louves fut éloquent ; qui cherchait la justice à Westeros ne la trouvait pas auprès du roi, tous le savaient. Au mieux, le Roi fou aurait traité leur requête avec dédain ; au pire, leurs deux têtes, accompagnées de celles de Lord Reed auraient eu tôt fait de se retrouver au bout de piques.

\- Votre père, le Roi n'est pas particulièrement connu pour... enfin, je ne voudrais pas...

\- Je comprends, admit Rhaegar d'un ton désabusé. Continuez votre récit, je vous en prie.

\- Eh bien, l'idée d'un mystérieux chevalier arborant l'emblème des Anciens Dieux du Nord nous vint presque naturellement. Dans les armureries de nos frères, nous trouvâmes les pièces nécessaires pour bricoler une armure à notre taille, et Lysara l'enfila la première. Elle débouta le chevalier de la maison Blount et de la maison Foin et moi celui de la maison Frey, le dernier.

Le regard du prince Rhaegar s'était fait admiratif, au fur et à mesure que Lyanna lui avait relaté les événements. S'il s'était d'abord montré méfiant et offensé, néanmoins son masque de dureté s'était rapidement fissuré ; la simple mention de son père avait suffi à l'adoucir, et une lueur de compréhension avait traversé son regard. Ses yeux mauves ne quittaient d'ailleurs plus la jeune Stark, et ce qu'elle vit dans les prunelles du prince inquiéta Lysara. Après tout, Rhaegar Targaryen était déjà marié, et Lya était quant à elle fiancée ; tous deux n'avaient rien à gagner d'amours inopportunes, et le royaume non plus.

Tandis que la jeune fille songeait aux désastres que pourrait engendrer une quelconque relation entre le dragon et la louve, Lyanna avait fini de compter les aventures du Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur et un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce. L'air semblait s'être mué en plomb, les échos de la fête ne leurs parvenaient même plus ; on aurait pu croire les quatre jeunes gens véritablement hors du temps.

Pourtant, le prince Rhaegar les ramena tous à la réalité :

\- Je vous remercie pour votre franchise. Maintenant, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en privé, Lady Lyanna, alors si vous...

\- Non, l'interrompit brusquement Lysara en venant se placer entre son amie et le Targaryen.

\- Lys, souffla la jeune louve en saisissant son bras.

Mais la Nordienne se dégagea ; elle avait conscience d'outre-passer les limites, qu'elle s'adressait à un Prince et devait faire montre de plus de respect, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et n'allait sûrement pas laisser son amie souffrante seule en sa compagnie. Elle croyait avoir lu dans les yeux du dragon quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du désir, à de l'intérêt, et cela n'avait fait que redoubler sa méfiance vis à vis du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et d'argent. Lord, Prince, Roi... peu lui importait son titre ; elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

\- Il n'est rien que je ne puisse entendre, messire, lui fit-elle remarquer. Vous souhaitez entretenir Lyanna sur le Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur, cela me concerne aussi. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

\- Vous êtes bien courageuse, mademoiselle, mais sachez que de bravoure à témérité, il n'y a souvent qu'un pas, répondit-il, amusé.

\- Lys, peut-être serait-il préférable que tu partes, murmura Lyanna, dans une tentative d'apaisement.

\- Non Lya, je ne te laisserai pas toute seule avec...

\- Lysara. Pars, je t'en prie.

Devant son air insistant, la jeune Woods consentit à obéir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de jeter un dernier regard méfiant à l'héritier du trône. Souriant ou non, il restait le fils d'Aerys le Fol, le descendant d'hommes comme Maegor le cruel ou Aegon l'indigne ; elle avait toutes ses raisons d'être soupçonneuse. Ne disait-on pas que, lorsqu'un Targaryen naissait, les dieux jetaient une pièce pour savoir s'il serait atteint de folie ou de génie ? Si le prince-dragon lui avait jusque là paru intègre et bienveillant, la jeune femme n'oubliait pas que les apparences pouvaient quelquefois être trompeuses.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà d'un pas vif vers la sortie, la voix mélodieuse du Dragon retentit une dernière fois :

\- Ser Arthur, peut-être pourriez-vous escorter Lady Lysara jusqu'à sa chambre.

La jeune fille vit rouge.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte pour faire dix pas, fit-elle remarquer avec colère, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas assuré, le Dornien malgré tout sur ses talons, et le rire du prince dans les oreilles.

* * *

C'était décidé, Lysara n'aimait pas le prince-dragon. Il avait beau paraître doux et bienveillant, aimable et juste, elle ne lui faisait tout simplement pas confiance, et son intérêt pour Lyanna le rendait doublement suspect à ses yeux. Elle allait d'ailleurs devoir tirer les vers du nez de son amie, si elle voulait en apprendre davantage sur ce qui se tramait entre eux, et cela risquait de ne pas être une chose aisée ; la jeune Stark était aisément aussi butée qu'elle, si ce n'était plus...

Emportée par le flot de pensées et d'inquiétudes qui se pressaient dans son esprit, la Nordienne parcourut rapidement la courte distance qui la séparait encore de sa chambre et s'y précipita, refermant brutalement la porte derrière elle. Porte qu'elle rouvrit très rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Arthur Dayne devait se trouver juste derrière elle ; elle avait complètement omis la présence du jeune homme. Terriblement gênée, elle le trouva arrêté précisément à quelques pouces seulement de l'épais ventail de bois qu'elle venait de claquer. S'il s'était trouvé plus près d'elle, il aurait sans doute été heurté de plein fouet par la lourde porte, et elle songea que pour une fois, les dieux devaient avoir eu pitié d'elle et de sa maladresse.

\- Veuillez me pardonner... je ne voulais pas, enfin, je n'ai pas fait exprès de...

Toujours plus rougissante et bafouillante, Lysara finit par choisir de se taire totalement ; elle fut toutefois rassurée par l'air nonchalant de l'Épée du Matin, qui semblait ne pas s'être formalisé de son geste malencontreux. Le petit sourire qu'il adressa à la Nordienne lui fit recouvrer ses esprits et, mue par un instinct contrevenant à toute bienséance, elle l'invita à entrer dans sa chambre. S'il fut surpris, le Manteau Blanc n'en montra rien, et se contenta d'avancer, dardant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, seulement éclairée par quelques rares chandelles et la lumière des étoiles, ses yeux semblaient presque violets, mais pas comme ceux du prince Rhaegar ; il s'agissait là d'un violet plus sombre, plus profond et envoûtant.

Craignant encore une fois de s'abîmer dans le regard améthyste de Ser Arthur Dayne, et par là même de se ridiculiser à nouveau, Lysara s'éloigna du chevalier et s'assit sur son lit. À présent que la tension accumulée depuis la révélation de leur identité et de leur participation au tournoi redescendait, la fatigue et la douleur se faisaient à nouveau sentir, et elle n'avait désormais plus la force de lutter. Son épaule la lançait plus que jamais, et l'envie de délasser sa robe la démangeait ; prendre un bain brûlant était devenu son seul horizon.

Avec une grimace, elle porta une main gauche à sa blessure et tâta prudemment, à travers l'épais velours, la zone meurtrie. Les bandages de Benjen étaient toujours en place mais semblaient ne plus faire véritablement d'effet.

\- Avez-vous mis de la glace dessus ? Demanda d'une voix paisible l'Épée du matin.

\- Je... quoi ?

\- Sur votre blessure, précisa-t-il en s'approchant. Avez-vous mis de la glace immédiatement après ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas... Benjen m'a fait un cataplasme mais je ne sais pas de quoi il était composé...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander comment il avait deviné qu'elle était blessée, le Garde Royal la précéda :

\- Pendant la joute, j'ai vu que la lance de Boros Blount vous avait atteinte sous l'épaule. Le coup n'était pas bien violent mais...

\- Je l'ai trouvé suffisamment violent moi, grommela Lysara dans sa barbe, jetant un regard noir au chevalier.

\- Pas assez en tout cas pour transpercer votre armure, continua celui-ci d'une voix égale, mais suffisamment puissant pour faire des dégâts tout de même... Me permettez-vous d'y jeter un œil ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard paniqué ; il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Non, inutile, je ne sens presque plus ri...

\- Ne faites donc pas l'enfant ! La sermonna le Dornien d'une voix devenue plus dure, adoucie cependant par le demi-sourire qui n'avait pas quitté son visage – et ne semblait d'ailleurs jamais le quitter. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et ce n'est pas le premier tournoi auquel je participe : je sais quels dégâts une lance peut causer, alors laissez-moi vous aider.

Aussi rouge que si on l'avait soudainement ébouillantée, la Nordienne finit par acquiescer silencieusement et se décala pour laisser au jeune homme la place de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle était profondément gênée par ce rapprochement soudain, et s'en morigénait. Après tout, la lance du chevalier l'avait atteinte seulement un peu en dessous de la clavicule, elle n'aurait donc qu'à dénuder une épaule pour que le Manteau blanc puisse constater l'étendue de sa blessure ; Benjen l'avait bien fait plus tôt dans la soirée, mais il était comme son frère. Ser Arthur Dayne, lui, ne l'était pas.

La jeune fille pestait en silence contre sa propre faiblesse ; pourquoi le chevalier arrivait-il toujours à la mettre dans l'embarras ? Elle avait l'impression d'être aussi niaise que ces héroïnes de chanson devant lesquelles se pâmait Alysanne, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle détestait se sentir vulnérable, à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre ; avoir besoin de l'aide de l'Épée du Matin lui faisait cet effet là.

Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle prudemment, comme s'il craignait une réaction imprévisible de sa part ; il semblait s'attendre à ce qu'elle bondisse hors de sa portée à chaque nouveau mouvement, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Malgré tout, Lysara resta sagement en place lorsque le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant elle et même quand, d'un geste délicat, il dégagea son épaule blessée du carcan de tissu qu'était devenue sa robe. Ce geste, pourtant anodin, déclencha une onde de douleur qui se propagea dans le corps de la Nordienne et lui fit serrer les dents. Elle avait déjà accumulé bien des bleus et des contusions au cours de sa vie, en jouant avec les garçons et Lya à Winterfell ou en s'entraînant secrètement au combat, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti une douleur semblable irradier dans tout son être. Il y avait bien cette fois où, en tombant d'un arbre du Bois sacré, elle s'était tordu la cheville, mais le vinsonge de Mestre Walys et ses soins savants avaient atténué la peine, et elle avait passé les deux semaines suivantes alitée, avec pour seule compagnie Nan, ses histoires et ses délicieuses tourtes aux oignons et aux champignons.

La douleur la ramena au temps présent, et elle se mit à se tortiller dans l'espoir d'échapper à la poigne du Manteau blanc.

\- Vous me faites mal, se plaignit-elle finalement alors qu'Arthur Dayne inspectait et palpait sa chair meurtrie.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, mais il faut bien soigner cela et... Cessez donc de gigoter enfin ! Ma petite sœur a plus de patience et de maintien que vous...

\- Votre sœur ? Ashara ? Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant soudainement le nom de la sublime jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux violets.

\- Non, Allyria, notre cadette. Elle a onze ans, précisa-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Vexée, la jeune Woods se tint tranquille, malgré les souffrances que lui infligeait le jeune homme. Quand enfin, après de longues minutes, il finit par s'écarter d'elle, les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux et sa chair à vif palpitait tant qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était déplacé jusque dans son épaule et allait finir par quitter une bonne fois pour toutes de le carcan étriqué qu'était devenu son corps.

\- Ce n'est pas bien méchant, dit finalement le chevalier après s'être redressé. Il ne s'agit que de contusions, et aucun os ne me semble fracturé. La douleur devrait rester vivace encore quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus, mais il y a des moyens de l'atténuer. Vous pourriez mâcher de la surelle par exemple...

\- De la surelle ?

\- C'est une plante qui peut aider à soulager les contusions si vous en mâchez les feuilles. N'en avez-vous jamais vu ? Elle colore de rouge les dents et les lèvres de ceux qui la mâchent... Enfin, peut importe. Du vinsonge pourrait faire l'affaire peut-être...

\- Inutile, je n'ai besoin de rien, l'interrompit la jeune fille.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre parler d'elle comme d'une petite chose fragile qui avait besoin de se soigner. Elle irait très bien sans l'aide de personne, et si supporter quelques bleus pendant une poignée de jours était le prix à payer pour son indépendance et sa tranquillité, et bien elle le paierait sans sourciller.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide et les conseils d'un mestre ? S'exaspéra Arthur Dayne.

\- Parce que je n'en ressens pas le besoin, répliqua-t-elle férocement en s'approchant de lui de manière à darder son regard d'acier dans le sien.

Elle avait beau être grande, le Manteau blanc la dépassait encore de plusieurs pouces, et ce constat l'irrita ; cela lui permettait de la regarder de haut, et elle avait bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'ils étaient des égaux, et qu'elle était au moins aussi tenace que lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ni de celle d'un mestre, je ne...

\- Il n'y a rien de honteux à avoir besoin d'aide ! Fit remarquer le chevalier. Rien de honteux à avoir été blessé ; tous les chevaliers saignent, le sang est le sceau de notre dévotion.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas un chevalier, et je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions !

Un silence circonspect accueillit les derniers paroles claquantes de la jeune fille ; les deux jeunes gens se regardaient toujours dans le blanc des yeux mais la ferveur qui les animait quelques instants seulement auparavant semblait les avoir désertés et ils ne savaient même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés à avoir des mots. Presque hors d'haleine, ils se contemplaient maintenant avec stupeur et étonnement, surpris par leur promptitude à s'enflammer pour des broutilles. Si l'on disait volontiers de Lysara qu'elle avait un sang de loup, tout comme le sauvage Brandon et même Lyanna, elle parvenait généralement à ne point trop le laisser paraître devant des étrangers, mais le Dornien semblait provoquer en elle des émotions tumultueuses et incontrôlées. Il n'avait fallu à l'Épée du Matin que quelques mots pour échauffer son tempérament sanguin déjà mis à mal par l'angoisse liée à la découverte de son imposture en tant que Chevalier d'Aubier-rieur.

Maintenant que toute cette tension était retombée, elle se repentait presque de son attitude puérile envers Ser Arthur, lequel avait simplement voulu l'aider et apaiser ses maux. Il avait beau être un homme du Roi, elle avait désormais le sentiment intime qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui, qu'il était un homme d'honneur et de parole ; d'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas gardé pour lui l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Boros Blount dans un des couloirs du château ?

\- Que pensez-vous que le Prince Rhaegar va décider à propos du bouclier ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement dans un effort pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était emparé de la pièce et lui nouait l'estomac.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme. Il ne m'appartient pas de juger de la pertinence du choix du Prince, mais je ne pense pas qu'il envisage de vous livrer au Roi.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, répéta une énième fois Lysara, presque plus pour elle-même que pour le Garde royal. Nous souhaitions tout simplement rendre justice à un ami.

\- Vous avez enfreint la loi, malgré tout. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de participer à ce Tournoi, et...

\- Baelor Briselance permit bien à Ser Duncan le Grand de participer au tournoi de Cendregué ! S'enflamma à nouveau la jeune louve. Par la suite, il combattit même à ses côtés dans le Jugement des Sept qui l'opposait au Prince Aerion et à son propre frère Maekar. Il a soutenu Ser Duncan parce qu'il s'était battu pour une noble cause et avait rendu justice à une femme dornienne maltraitée par Aerion !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, répartit l'Épée du Matin. Ser Duncan était un...

\- Un homme ? C'est là le mot que vous cherchez ? Cracha-t-elle, perfide, et le mettant au défi de répondre.

\- Un chevalier, répliqua-t-il calmement. Il connaissait les arts du combat, avait servi comme écuyer dans plusieurs tournois. Votre participation était aussi brave et honorable qu'elle était insensée ; vous auriez pu être tuée.

Cette réponse laissa la Nordienne bouche bée ; ainsi donc, il lui reprochait sa participation au Tournoi, non pas parce qu'elle était une femme, mais parce qu'elle était inexpérimentée. Arthur Dayne était véritablement un homme plein de surprises, et, fait notable, il la surprenait toujours agréablement. Jamais aucun de ses actes, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, n'avait contredit les rumeurs qui circulaient dans toutes les Sept Couronnes à propos de sa chevalerie. Il avait décidément tout du héros de chanson pour lequel se languissait cette gourde d'Alysanne, et Lysara songea que si jamais celle-ci venait par un quelconque hasard à le rencontrer, elle risquait d'en tomber éperdument amoureuse et de lui rabattre les oreilles de niaiseries en tout genre.

Profondément perturbée, à la fois par le regard rieur du chevalier tout comme par ses derniers mots, la jeune Woods mit un moment à retrouver ses esprits :

\- Ainsi, vous ne... enfin, vous pensez qu'une femme peut...

\- Je viens de Dorne, expliqua-t-il d'un ton patient. Les Dayne ont beau tenir davantage des Premiers Hommes que des Rhoynars, nous avons tout de même beaucoup de coutumes communes. Chez nous, les femmes sont les égales des hommes. Elles peuvent être formées aux arts de la guerre et du combat, et peuvent, au même titre que leurs frères, hériter des terres de leur maison et des responsabilités qui vont avec.

\- Que ne suis-je pas Dornienne ! Se lamenta-elle en s'affalant sur son lit.

Un léger rire échappa à Ser Arthur, la faisant sourire à son tour ; sa franchise et sa bonne humeur étaient terriblement contagieuses et permettaient à la jeune femme de se détendre et d'oublier pour un temps les soucis qui s'amoncelaient devant elle. Elle se sentait bien avec lui : en paix et insouciante. Elle ne parvenait même plus à comprendre comment elle avait pu se montrer si acerbe et colérique à son encontre seulement quelques instants plus tôt. Il semblait avoir le pouvoir de faire se déclencher en elle les sentiments les plus intenses et en même temps souvent les plus contradictoires ; elle pouvait en sa compagnie se montrer tant irritable que détendue, enjouée et pourtant l'instant d'après soucieuse, impressionnée et humble puis agressive et fière.

Elle avait toujours eu un tempérament impulsif et sanguin, tous s'accordaient pour le dire ; elle pouvait passer du rire aux cris en un battement de cil, mais le chevalier provoquait chez elle des réactions inattendues et des sentiments jusque là insoupçonnés.

\- Vous pourriez vous plaire à Dorne, poursuivit le Manteau blanc. Il y fait bon vivre, surtout lorsque le reste du Royaume est plongé dans l'Hiver.

\- J'y dépérirais vous voulez dire, s'exclama-t-elle, faussement tragique. J'aime la neige et la bise glaciale du Nord et les hurlements des loups la nuit... Et puis, savez vous ce que l'on dit des hommes du Nord ? Qu'ils sont faits de glace et fondent une fois passé le Neck, alors pensez-vous, j'ai tout à craindre du soleil dornien.

\- Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort, admit-il avec un sourire. Mais au moins là-bas vous seriez libre de vous entraîner à loisir au combat...

\- Je m'entraîne déjà ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Votre épaule semble témoigner du contraire, susurra-t-il, moqueur. Votre garde était trop basse, si vous aviez levé votre bouclier de quelques pouces seulement, la lance du porc-épic ne vous aurait pas même effleurée.

Avec une grimace de dépit, Lysara dut admettre que le jeune homme avait raison. C'était à cause de sa lenteur et de son inexpérience qu'elle avait été blessée, et Lyanna à sa suite.

\- La lance n'est pas mon arme de prédilection, crut-elle bon de préciser. Je n'ai jamais pu m'entraîner réellement à la manier, mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

\- Peut-être votre maître d'arme, à Winterfell, pourrait...

\- Impossible, le coupa-t-elle. Lord Rickard ne le lui permettrait pas.

La jeune fille se tut ; une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, mais c'était de la folie. De la folie pure et simple... Malgré tout, elle ne parvenait plus à la chasser et toutes ses pensées la ramenaient inlassablement vers cette solution. _Si seulement elle osait juste lui demander_... À plusieurs reprises, la jeune Woods ouvrit la bouche, prête à poser la question tant redoutée, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son corps la trahissait, le lâche, et la laissait hésitante et faible alors qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait que quelques mots à bredouiller, et pourtant cela lui semblait insurmontable. La réaction de l'Épée du Matin, c'était là ce qu'elle craignait le plus ; allait-il se gausser d'elle ? Se mettre en colère ? Mais surtout, y avait-il une chance qu'il accepte ? S'il y en avait une, aussi infime fut-elle, Lysara devait la saisir.

Prenant ainsi son courage à deux mains, elle finit par murmurer :

\- Vous pourriez m'apprendre, vous.

* * *

 _\- Non._

 _Le mot avait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'y songer. Non, c'était une terrible idée. Qui ne pourrait leur attirer à tous les deux que des ennuis. Cela lui semblait d'ailleurs si saugrenu qu'il crut l'espace d'un instant n'avoir pas compris ce que la jeune fille avait dit. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas avoir dit ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu, ce devait être une erreur._

 _Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta lorsqu'il refusa catégoriquement sa proposition l'informa du contraire ; elle venait bien de lui demander de lui enseigner le maniement de la lance._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Lysara d'une voix péremptoire, une flamme dans les yeux._

 _Elle était blessée par son refus, le jeune homme le savait ; son attitude bravache et sa réaction colérique n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux... Elle doutait bien plus d'elle qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer._

 _\- Parce que je suis un chevalier de la Garde Royale, lui répondit-il posément. Mon épée appartient désormais au roi et je ne vis que pour le protéger, lui et sa famille, et..._

 _\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, le coupa-t-elle._

 _\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de me détourner de cette tâche ne seraient-ce que quelques heures par jour. Il s'agit de mon devoir, j'ai juré devant les Sept..._

 _\- Et pourtant vous participez à ce tournoi ! L'interrompit une nouvelle fois la jeune Nordienne. Vous allez jouter, vous et d'autres Gardes royaux ! Vous ne pourrez pas protéger le roi, à ce moment là._

 _Elle venait de marquer un point, songea le chevalier. Force lui était de reconnaître qu'elle était tenace et que ses arguments se révélaient pertinents, mais il en faudrait davantage pour le convaincre._

 _\- Lysara, vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Que vous ne voulez pas, plutôt ! Ayez au moins la bravoure de l'admettre, vous ne voulez pas m'aider à m'entraîner._

 _\- Ce n'est pas cela, vous ne comprenez pas..._

 _\- Moi je crois au contraire que je comprends parfaitement. Vous me dites qu'à Dorne les femmes sont les égales des hommes, et pourtant vous êtes Dornien et vous refusez de m'aider._

 _La flamme dans son regard s'était mué en un feu ardent et Arthur Dayne crut l'espace d'un instant que la pièce allait finir par s'embraser._ C'était là un brasier glacé cependant _, pensa-t-il en se plongeant dans les yeux bleu pâle de la jeune fille. C'était ce qui l'avait immédiatement captivé, lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, rouge et essoufflée d'avoir couru ; ces yeux à la couleur du givre._

 _Elle continuait à l'observer silencieusement, à le juger, comme semblait en témoigner la moue en laquelle se tordait sa bouche, quand il reprit finalement la parole :_

 _\- Croyez-moi Lysara, je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut pour vous entraîner. Qui plus est, je suis loin d'être la meilleure lance des Sept Couronnes..._

 _\- Vous êtes l'Épée du Matin ! Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton désabusé._

 _\- L'Épée, oui, souligna-t-il. La lance n'est nullement ma spécialité, bon nombre d'hommes me surpassent. Le Prince Oberyn passe pour être..._

 _\- Mais vous avez gagné le Tournoi donné en l'honneur du Prince Viserys ! Vous avez tué le Chevalier Badin, vous... Vous êtes le meilleur ! S'époumona-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre, les pommettes rougissantes. Je me moque que vous m'appreniez à me servir d'une lance, ou d'une épée, d'un poignard, ou même à tirer à l'arc. Ce que je veux, s'est apprendre à me battre, et apprendre à me battre avec vous !_

 _Dans sa fougue, la jeune fille s'était approchée de lui, et le chevalier pouvait voir que sa tirade enflammée l'avait rendue écarlate. Elle se dressait devant lui, fière et opiniâtre, et cela la rendit belle à ses yeux._

 _Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, le Manteau blanc prit véritablement conscience de l'aura qui émanait de la louve du Nord. On ne pouvait décemment pas trouver en elle la forme de beauté que la plupart attendait traditionnellement chez les femmes à Westeros ; elle était trop grande et mince, trop plate sans doute, aurait-il entendu dire. En plus de ça, elle avait un visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et asymétrique ; sa bouche, relevée du côté droit, lui donnait un air constamment insolent et rebelle, et ses yeux de glace toisaient quiconque daignait s'approcher d'elle. Non, décidément, peu d'hommes dans les Sept Couronnes la qualifieraient de beauté, pourtant quelque chose en elle attirait inévitablement le regard, et le chevalier craignait d'avoir été envoûté._

 _S'arrachant à sa contemplation approfondie, le jeune homme s'aperçut que Lysara le regardait elle aussi d'un œil scrutateur._

 _\- Alors ? Le questionna-t-elle avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de formuler une réponse cohérente. Consentez-vous, Ser ?_

 _Sa voix était pleine d'un espoir que le chevalier rechignait à briser._

 _\- Ser ? Répéta-t-elle avec une insistance enfantine qui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas plus de quinze années._

 _\- Par les Sept, vous êtes plus têtue qu'une mule, s'esclaffa-t-il._

 _\- Vous feriez bien de vous faire une raison, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avec un sourire provocateur._

 _Le pire était qu'elle disait probablement vrai ; elle ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté sa demande. Toute trace de gêne ou de doute avait disparu chez l'adolescente au profit d'une détermination qui faisait déjà pâlir celle d'Arthur Dayne._

 _\- Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, ajouta-t-elle, jamais à court d'arguments. Quelques jours seulement, quelques heures, et plus jamais vous n'entendrez parler de moi, j'en fais le serment._

 _La solennité de son ton le fit sourire à nouveau. Elle semblait si sérieuse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la tourmenter gentiment :_

 _\- Les serments ne sont pas chose à prendre à la légère, les dieux n'aiment guère être dupés, rétorqua-t-il, moqueur._

 _Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se contenta de lever brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de ramener son regard de glace sur lui ; elle attendait une réponse, une réponse qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui donner._

 _Il était un frère juré de la Garde royale d'Aerys le second ; il avait fait le serment de dédier son épée et sa vie à son suzerain et, comme il venait lui-même de le rappeler, les serments n'étaient pas chose à prendre à la légère. Assurer la sécurité du Roi était son seul devoir, devait être sa seule préoccupation. Et pourtant il songeait à aider secrètement une adolescente à s'entraîner au combat. Les Sept l'avaient-ils soudainement frappé de démence ?_

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas constamment veiller sur le roi, continua Lysara, imperturbable, il y a bien des moments où..._

 _\- Demain, avant l'aube, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'argumenter davantage. Vous entendrez trois coups frappés sur votre porte. À ce signal, revêtez des vêtements sombres et communs et retrouvez moi sur les rives de l'Œildieu._

 _L'estomac de l'Epée du Matin se contracta lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille acquiescer, l'air déterminé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait agi en suivant ce que lui dictaient son instinct et sa volonté, et non parce qu'il devait obéir à un quelconque ordre. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il avait pris la bonne décision._

* * *

Lysara ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit ; à chaque fois que le sommeil faisait mine de venir l'emporter, elle revoyait le bleu indigo des yeux d'Arthur Dayne, entendait à nouveau les sonorités chaleureuses de sa voix, elle se remémorait les quelques mots qui, lui semblait-il, avaient changé le cours de son existence. Car rien ne serait plus comme avant, elle le sentait ; elle allait s'entraîner avec l'un des plus grands chevaliers que Westeros eût connu.

Pour une fois, peut-être pour la première fois de sa courte vie, la jeune fille était parvenue à mettre sa fierté de côté et à parler à cœur ouvert. _Et cela avait payé_ , songea-t-elle, revoyant sans cesse le moment où l'Épée du Matin avait accepté de l'aider. Le tremblement presque imperceptible qu'elle avait senti dans sa voix, la lueur nouvelle de détermination et de résolution qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses prunelles sombres... tout resterait gravé en elle, et jamais – pas même après quatre-vingts années d'une vie bien remplie – elle ne pourrait oublier le moindre détail de son échange avec le Manteau blanc. _Jamais_ , se promit-elle, car elle avait le sentiment que plusieurs portes venaient de s'ouvrir devant elle, étirant le champ des possibilités qui s'annonçaient à elle, et éloignant – ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu – le morne avenir auquel sa condition l'avait jusque là destinée. Il n'y avait pas de place dans ce monde pour des jeunes filles rebelles et aux velléités guerrières, tout le monde le savait. Mais Arthur Dayne était l'Épée du Matin ; avec lui, tout semblait possible.

La Nordienne passa la nuit à parcourir sa chambre en long et en large, à s'allonger sur son lit dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu puis à se redresser de nouveau, incapable de maîtriser l'excitation grandissante en elle. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été un jour aussi impatiente, ni d'avoir souhaité aussi ardemment que le jour se lève. Elle avait toujours aimé le crépuscule, voir le soleil disparaître peu à peu derrière les arbres enneigés du Bois-aux-loups était un spectacle qui la ravissait toujours, mais lorsqu'elle vit les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrer dans sa chambre et caresser la pierre dure et froide, elle trouva la beauté de l'aurore sans pareil.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de sa torpeur. _Enfin_ , songea-t-elle, et elle dut se retenir de se ruer hors de la petite pièce exiguë qui lui servait de chambre. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute là nuit, il était hors de question qu'elle gâche tout maintenant. Comme le lui avait conseillé le chevalier, elle recouvrit ses braies et son justaucorps de cuir, adaptés au combat, d'une jupe de laine grossière lui arrivant au mollet et d'une cape de bure. De la sorte, elle était certaine de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle ; personne ne jetait jamais plus d'un coup d'œil à une simple domestique. Avant de sortir, elle s'avisa de l'état de son épaule ; la veille, avant de la quitter, le chevalier avait posé sur sa table de chevet un petit flacon contenant une crème dont l'aspect verdâtre et grumeleux avait d'abord repoussé la jeune fille. Finalement, elle avait choisi de lui faire confiance et avait appliqué l'intégralité de la mixture sur l'ecchymose qui lui barrait l'épaule, et ce fut donc avec surprise et ravissement qu'elle découvrit que la pommade avait séché et formait désormais une croûte protectrice sur sa blessure. Incrédule, elle agita à plusieurs reprises son bras et s'aperçut que la douleur, toujours présente, avait grandement diminué.

Exaltée par la perspective d'un entraînement avec l'Épée du Matin, c'est tremblante et fébrile que Lysara finit par se faufiler discrètement hors de sa chambre. Malgré ses efforts pour être discrète, la lourde porte de chêne grinça lorsqu'elle l'entrouvrit et se referma sur un bruit sourd qui fit frémir la jeune femme ; elle allait devoir se montrer plus délicate, si elle ne souhaitait pas réveiller la moitié du château avant même d'en avoir pu sortir. Attentive au moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir la présence de quiconque, elle se mit en route, prenant soin de toujours longer les murs et de garder la tête résolument baissée. Elle devait se fondre dans le décor, ne faire qu'un avec la pierre, devenir aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre.

Plusieurs domestiques croisèrent son chemin sans la voir ; tous s'affairaient déjà en vue de la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait, et aucun d'entre eux ne lui adressa le moindre coup d'œil. Personne ne semblait la voir ni même s'intéresser à elle, ce qui rassura la jeune femme, sans pour autant la tranquilliser totalement. Elle restait sur ses gardes, et sa main agrippa inconsciemment le poignard qu'elle gardait caché dans sa manche. C'était toujours, l'avait-elle appris à ses dépens, dans les moments où elle se croyait en sûreté que le danger choisissait de se montrer, et jamais sous la forme sous laquelle elle l'attendait. Elle en avait fait l'épreuve lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simple enfant, lorsque le Mal des Ardents avait décimé sa maison, et une deuxième fois quand, peu de temps après, alors qu'elle pensait que le pire ne pouvait qu'être derrière elle, on lui avait annoncé la disparition de son père et de son frère en mer. Elle devait toujours être sur ses gardes ; le malheur ne prévenait jamais avant de frapper.

Sortant de ses songeries, la jeune fille quitta la pénombre de la tour pour l'air frais et vivifiant du matin. La cour gigantesque était presque déserte à cette heure, et seuls s'affairaient quelques palefreniers, filles de cuisine et lavandières, de grands paniers dans les bras. Elle passa sans difficulté devant les quelques hommes d'armes qui gardaient les hautes murailles du château et s'enfonça dans le dédale de tentes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue au pied des remparts. Le silence qui régnait donnait l'impression à Lysara d'errer dans une ville fantôme, lui rappelant la ville d'hiver de Winterfell durant l'été. Il s'agissait là d'un immense bourg de pierres brutes et de rondins, bâti au pied des enceintes, mais, délaissé comme il l'était au cours de la belle saison, il prenait un aspect sinistre et désolé. L'hiver venu en revanche, les familles de fermiers et chasseurs vivant aux alentours ne manquaient jamais de venir s'y réfugier pour quérir chaleur, protection et ravitaillement de la part des Stark de Winterfell, et alors la ville d'hiver s'animait et résonnait des bruits de la vie quotidienne.

Lysara continua d'avancer paisiblement entre les tentes de tournoi ; elle n'entendait plus d'autre bruit que le pépiement des oiseaux et le son claquant de ses propres pas sur le sol. Rapidement cependant, d'autres claquements retentirent, vifs et croissants ; un homme arrivait en face d'elle, un homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à...

\- Ned ? S'exclama la Nordienne, si étonnée qu'elle ne songea même pas à être discrète.

\- Lysara ?! S'étonna à son tour ce dernier en relevant brusquement la tête.

Les cernes sombres qui mangeaient la moitié de ses joues semblaient indiquer que le garçon n'avait que peu dormi la nuit passée.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Lui demanda la jeune fille, soupçonneuse.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Lysara leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai eu besoin de... prendre l'air, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Accoutrée de la sorte ? Je crois bien ne t'avoir jamais vue vêtue d'une jupe, jamais de ton plein gré en tout cas. Et la cape de bure dit bien que tu avais prévu de te fondre dans la masse des serviteurs.

\- Ce que tu peux être perspicace, le railla-t-elle alors que le garçon avait justement mis dans le mille. Peut-être sont-ce aussi les premiers vêtements qui me sont venus sous la main lorsque m'a prise l'envie de sortir.

Ned la regarda d'un air désabusé ; il ne croyait manifestement pas à la justification de la jeune fille, laquelle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir et, si Ned avait passé de longues années aux Eyriés, il la connaissait malgré tout mieux que la plupart des gens qui se trouvaient à Harrenhal.

\- Tu ne me diras pas ce que tu viens faire ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas plus que toi tu ne me diras ce que tu as fait ici cette nuit, répliqua la Nordienne, faisant rougir le jeune homme.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai passé la nuit ici...

\- Si moi je ne sais pas mentir, en revanche certains détails ne mentent jamais, Ned, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre. De toute façon, peu importe. Je me moque de ce que tu as pu faire cette nuit. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne dire à personne que tu m'as croisée ce matin.

Lysara rechignait à cacher des choses à Lyanna, pourtant la relation naissante qu'elle avait nouée avec l'Épée du Matin lui semblait lui appartenir exclusivement, à elle et à Arthur Dayne. _Et puis_ , songea-t-elle, _Lya m'a bien caché des choses, elle aussi, à propos du Prince Rhaegar_. Après ce qu'elle avait pu voir la veille, après avoir pu observer l'alchimie qui unissait les deux jeunes gens, elle en était certaine ; bien des choses avaient dû se produire entre l'héritier du trône et son amie, bien plus en tout cas que ne voulait le laisser croire cette dernière.

Ned sembla hésiter quelques instants quant à comment réagir à sa proposition ; tel qu'elle le connaissait, être obligé de dissimuler des choses devait le mettre au supplice. _Les Stark et leur honneur_...

\- Très bien, finit-il par dire de mauvaise grâce, mais seulement si tu oublies à ton tour que tu m'as vu.

\- Évidemment, répondit la jeune fille. Comment aurais-je pu te voir ce matin au-delà des murailles du château alors que je n'ai pas un instant quitté ma chambre ?

Eddard répondit à sa question rhétorique en levant les yeux au ciel, et, le cœur plus léger et le sourire aux lèvres, Lysara poursuivit sa route entre les tentes.

Lorsque la jeune femme finit par s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui bordait le lac, tous les bruits qui trahissaient l'éveil du château avaient depuis longtemps disparu, et elle put oublier le danger qui pesait sur sa tête et sur celle d'Arthur Dayne, si jamais quiconque venait à les trouver. Ce dernier se trouvait déjà sur la rive lorsqu'elle-même y parvint ; il lui tournait le dos, faisant face à l'étendue d'eau paisible. À côté de lui étaient posées deux épées de bois, mais la jeune fille remarqua que, s'il ne portait pas son armure de la Garde ni son long manteau blanc, le chevalier ne s'était pas séparé de son estramaçon légendaire, Aube.

L'ayant entendu arriver, le jeune homme se retourna et lui sourit.

\- J'avais fini par penser que vous ne viendriez pas.

\- J'ai rencontré quelques... difficultés, expliqua-t-elle en songeant à Ned. Pourquoi vouloir que nous nous entraînions ici, pourquoi les rives du lac ? Cela nous oblige à traverser tout le château, ainsi que la mer de tentes qui se trouve à ses pieds. Nous aurions pu au lieu de cela aller dans le Bois sacré, seuls les Nordiens s'y rendent, nous n'aurions pas été dérangés...

\- Le Bois sacré se trouve dans l'enceinte du château, entre des murs de pierre... Les murs ont des oreilles.

Ce disant, il se pencha, ramassa les épées de bois, et en jeta une à Lysara... qui ne parvient pas à l'attraper. Vexée, celle-ci la ramassa à son tour et, souhaitant détourner l'attention de son échec, interrogea à nouveau l'Épée du Matin :

\- Ainsi ce sont les murs et la pierre qui vous effraient, et pas les hommes qui pourraient avoir envie de se changer les idées avec une promenade au bord de l'eau ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais dû mettre les pieds à Port-Réal, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire entendu, si vous l'aviez fait, peut-être comprendriez-vous.

Le ton presque condescendent du chevalier déplut à la Nordienne, qui pour toute réponse empoigna plus fortement le bâton qui lui servait d'épée et se mit en position. Elle ne s'était peut-être jamais rendue à la capitale, mais elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de cela pour apprendre les rudiments du maniement de l'épée.

L'épée était lourde dans sa paume, et l'attente se faisait sentir dans son bras, tant et si bien que Lysara finit par soutenir sa prise avec sa main gauche. À peine avait-elle posé sa seconde main sur la poignée de bois que le jeune homme se porta à sa rencontre et vint cogner sa lame factice contre la sienne. Gauche et surprise par l'attaque, la jeune fille n'eut même pas l'occasion de riposter que déjà l'épée d'Arthur Dayne se trouvait sous sa gorge.

Émerveillée par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait enchaîné ses mouvements, la jeune Woods laissa de côté son orgueil blessé et se plongea corps et âme dans l'entraînement.

\- Ne tenez jamais votre épée à deux mains, lui expliqua le jeune homme. Il est peu probable que vous ayez un jour à manier une longue et lourde épée, je pense que ce qui vous conviendrait le mieux serait une longue dague, ou une rapière, qui sont des armes plus légères et vous permettraient de privilégier davantage la rapidité, plutôt que la force brute.

Lysara écouta attentivement les conseils que lui prodiguait le Dornien, happée par le flot de paroles qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. _Une rapière, une longue dague..._ Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille était confrontée à quelqu'un qui entendait sa voix et comprenait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait passé son enfance à s'entraîner avec les vieilles épées ébréchées de l'armurerie de Winterfell, avec les armes des garçons lorsqu'ils lui laissaient y toucher, mais jamais n'avait eu l'occasion d'avoir une arme forgée pour elle. _Avec une dague ou une rapière, je pourrais être assez rapide pour vaincre un vrai chevalier_.

Électrisée par cette idée, la Nordienne ne se remit à l'entraînement qu'avec plus d'ardeur. Ser Arthur lui fit mordre la poussière au moindre mouvement offensif qu'elle entreprit contre lui, mais cela ne la rebuta pas pour autant. Chaque coup qu'elle prenait était une leçon, chaque parole du chevalier un enseignement. Son épaule la lançait, son bras d'épée était lourd et engourdi, ses jambes et ses flancs meurtris par l'épée de bois du Manteau blanc, mais Lysara n'en avait cure ; elle apprenait, et c'était là tout ce qui lui importait réellement. Elle apprenait comme jamais elle n'avait pu le faire à Winterfell, où elle avait toujours été contrainte d'espionner les garçons et Rodrik en cachette et de tenter de reproduire leurs mouvements au fin fond du Bois sacré. Elle apprenait avec l'un des plus grands guerriers que Westeros ait connu.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures, et surtout merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews (je remercie chacun d'entre vous par message privé mais, n'ayant jamais de retour, je me demande si vous recevez vraiment mes réponses, je ne sais pas si tout marche bien), merci à ceux que je ne peux pas remercier par message privé parce qu'ils n'ont pas de compte... Tous vos commentaires m'aident vraiment et vos compliments me vont droit au coeur! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, bien qu'il soit arrivé avec beaucoup de retard, et je vous dis à bientôt!**


End file.
